Something Of The End
by brooke-fifty
Summary: Sakura, una niña de 16 años escapa con un Sasuke diez años mayor, viven en un llamado "mundo flotante". Arrastrados por las consecuencias de acciones equivocadas, se darán cuenta de que no se puede desafiar al destino.
1. La ninfa errante

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen._

**Una parte del final.**

**Capitulo I**

La Ninfa Errante

2/ MAYO/ 2015 21:00

Las caderas de Sakura contorneaban una onda propensa a medida que cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. La enfoqué y disparé justo a tiempo para guardar su silueta dejando ver unos labios rojos, casi abiertos, y unos ojos verdes entre pestañas largas; el brazo derecho formaba un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados que sostenía un Marlboro Blend Nº 420.

── ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ── Pronunció. Acariciando mi entrepierna con el pie.

──No, me gusta cómo te ves ahora── Su rostro tomó una expresión inconforme, metió de nuevo el cigarrillo en su boca y me sacó en dedo medio. Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pues esa malcriada alguna vez fue tan dulce como la miel, hasta llagaba a ser espesa y todo…qué niña tan dulce, qué niña tan mortífera.

Es preciso decir, en este momento previo al fin de nuestra historia, que nunca me interesó la tonta que me perseguía, ni la furcia sin alma, ni siquiera la escultura viviente …lo que vi en ella fue más que eso: Sakura era distinta, podía ser una niña, y al mismo tiempo una adulta. Ella destilaba todo lo que había buscado en una modelo, o mejor dicho, en una compañera.

Lo primero que vi en ella fueron sus ojos, de un color bastante particular, sobre todo aquí en el este de Gaia, en _Nihon_; esa forma ahumada, lo más hermoso que tenía esa mujer eran los ojos, una cualidad que nunca desaparecería, podría verlos hasta morir.

Un segundo después de que disparase el flash, se incorporó y me arrebató la cámara, apagó el cigarrillo y vio la imagen digital de ella misma exhalando humo vestida de La Perla. En un momento parpadeó, destensó sus facciones y me recordó a la niña de 16 años, hija de un comerciante amigo de mi padre.

Lo primero que pensé cuando escuché su nombre fue: _qué ridículo_; y lo segundo, cuando dijo dieciséis: _la edad de consentimiento_.

──Es hermosa…deberías intentar venderlas a una galería, Sasuke, estoy segura que…──

──Ni hablar── La interrumpí── no son para jugar── dije tomando la cámara nuevamente y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Sakura acomodó las grandes almohadas que se encontraban detrás de ella y me extendió los brazos, mientras yo me recostaba y rodeaba su cintura.

──Quiero un anillo── dijo subiendo un poco su cara y pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, como si acariciase en edad muy temprana a un conejo, un korat o cualquier figura del reino animal de esas que conmueven a los niños.

──Se nos está acabando el dinero──

──Quisiera uno con un diamante pequeño, en oro blanco──

Cambié la mirada, observé las gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal de la ventana.

──¿Usarías el tuyo? ──susurro──

Le besé una mejilla y le acaricié el rostro.

── Quiero un anillo Sasuke── Hundiéndose completamente en mí── Y también quiero coca, maldición──

* * *

_**Editado El 09/11/2014**_

_**Gracias por leer, estaré subiendo el resto de los capítulos con algunos arreglos que creí necesarios. **_

_**Brooke :)**_


	2. Comportamientos impropios

**Capítulo II**

La audición de la Señorita Dolores Haze

7/ JULIO/2015 13:20

Llené mis pestañas de rímel negro y pinté mis labios, salí del baño sin nada encima para buscar algo _sugestivamente infantil_, como llamaba Sasuke a todo lo que tocaba mi cuerpo. La _Lolita_ de los 90 se había apoderado de mí. El verano pasado se habían puesto de moda las sandalias crabber, pero yo las detestaba, Joie A La Plage, era lo mío ahora_._ En el armario solo quedaban cosas baratas, como las de Dolly Haze: _Kenneth Cole,_superga, keds y H&M.

Salí del apartamento con una dirección en mente: un teatro llamado Go Meiji, patrimonio del abuelo de un chico que conocí en la secundaria. Sai, justamente, era nativo de Osaka. Este muchacho, pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Tokio, era un verdadero genio, había recibido una beca, era impresionante, pero más impresionante aun, yo le gustaba.

Antes de graduarse, y siendo novio de la muchacha más bonita de la escuela dejó una nota en mi escritorio, en la que expresaba lo bien que le había caído y que sentía _fuertes deseos hacia mí_. No puedo evitar reír al recordar que esa frase me causó una total y macabra indiferencia. Ese mismo día hice el amor con Sasuke unas cuatro veces.

Pero por si alguna vez me viese en la necesidad de usar esa información para hacer llorar a mi amor verdadero, lo guardé en una pequeña gaveta que había dentro del closet de mi casa de muñecas. Bueno, eso pienso ahora, tal vez para para ese entonces no fuese tan mala. Un tiempo después, lo puse en un diario que solía escribir junto con las notas que Sasuke me ponía sobre las piernas durante las reuniones que hacían nuestras familias.

Años más tarde, al encontrarlo, me percaté de que al reverso se encontraba la dirección del teatro de Osaka, una muy grata coincidencia.

Iría a buscar trabajo ahí. Cuando llegué, pregunté en la taquilla y me condujeron a una oficina decorada al estilo tradicional, el teatro era grade y se veía bastante concurrido, había panfletos de los últimos estrenos. Un señor me recibió, un anciano de bastón que tenía una voz quebradiza pero una energía fuerte.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?—dijo.

—Soy Anne Marie Dumas—bajé la cabeza al decir mi nombre falso, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con un semblante respeto. Saqué mis papeles para distraerlo—Soy modelo, trabajo con un fotógrafo Artístico y de prensa, estuve en un desfile el verano pasado y…—

—Eso está muy bien— ni movió ni un dedo. No recibió lo que le estaba dando.

— Puedo actuar también— empecé a sentir calor, sentí como si bajase por un ascensor, el vacío en el estómago era insoportable.

—Ya… ¿conoce el _kabuki_? O tal vez ha escuchado de Ichikawa Danjûrô, Sakata Tôjûrô , Shizawa Ayame ? O…¿Es cantante?

Sí sabía de lo que me hablaba, pero lo pedante del viejo me estaba hartando, me imagine estrellándole la cabeza contra el piso.

—Debes presentar una audición, niña— Me interrumpió—y por este año acabaron—dijo el anciano antes de dar media vuelta.

—Espere—mi brazo se movió y sostuvo su hombro—Puedo hacer otra cosa— Se puso frente a mí y me vio desde el tope de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos. Había perdido un ojo, tenía un brazo roto y una piel senil. Estaba hecho mierda, por usar un término respetable para su condición. Pero la cara con la que me vio, mostraba más asco del que la educación permitía.

—Claro, las americanas solo saben eso—le vi los dientes, estaba sonriendo— vivir de sus maridos y acostarse con japoneses—

Sasuke me dijo, que cuando alguien me ofendiese, le mirase fijo a los ojos sin expresión alguna, que me parase derecha y esperara que hablase para interrumpir y decir todo lo que había pensado. Pero alteré lo último.

—No soy americana—

El señor Shimura se encogió y como si fuese a hablarle a un niño pequeño—¿Inglesa? —dijo—no—se irguió— Anne Marie es francesa—entrevió el papel que sostenía. —Ya tenemos pers…—

—Japonesa, Tokio, región de Kanto, isla de Honshu—

Me hice la sorda ante lo que dijo después y caminé hasta la salida. Empecé a sentir más calor. El vacío volvió.

La recepcionista me sonrió y yo me encabroné— ¿Harás una audición, cielo? — preguntó.

—_No_— con sonrisa hipócrita.

—Seguro la próxima vez habrá más suerte—buscó en su escritorio— Lo siento, cerré y olvidé las llaves adentro, iré a buscarlas—

Se había ido y estaba sola. Me estaban sudando las manos y mis labios temblaban, el aire estaba pesado. Miré a la salida, luego hacia atrás, ella parecía estar bastante lejos, su bolso estaba justo encima del escritorio un poco abierto, me acerqué, volteé rápido y en un segundo saqué su billetera, tomé lo que había dentro, la metí y empecé a buscar en el mueble alguna gaveta.

Una caja de metal que había dejado sin llave contenía tres pacas grandes de papel moneda, guardé todo en mi bolsa terciada—la Kenneth Cole— arreglé las cosas y corrí a la entrada, justo a tiempo para recibirla.

Llegó con el sonante artefacto en las manos, y me abrió dándome una última sonrisa.

* * *

Corrí por un callejón y me metí en un edificio gris.

Subí las escaleras y toqué tres veces la puerta del departamento 4-B.

—Dame algo, rápido—Dije al ver a Suigetsu con pantalones de mezclilla y el pecho desnudo, casi estrellándole el dinero en el estómago.

Dio un silbido—_Wao_..Sasuke debe estarse prostituyendo—

—No quiero bromas, sólo dámela—


	3. Respiramos profundo y sé lo que piensas

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._

**CAPITULO III**

Respiramos profundo y sé lo que piensas

_Inhalé profundamente, con esta sensación podría hacer lo que fuese, pensar en lo que fuese…_

1/ JUNIO/ 2010 18:30

─Abróchate esa camisa —Dijo mi madre abotonando la última perla del chiffon blanco que llevaba.

Mi padre bajó las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, tocando su barba como si debatiese sobre algo. Con sus ojos verdes posados sobre un escalón; su cabello rubio casi cubierto por hebras blancas delataba el medio siglo que llevaba encima. Era de origen irlandés, y había sido adoptado por de la región de Kansai a la tierna edad de 6 meses.

Sus padres sustitutos habían sido los dueños de una importadora de muebles que tenía sedes a lo largo de todo el país -y de varias partes de Europa- por lo que su título de economista fue otorgado en la Sorbona, donde conoció a mi madre, originaria de Ambois; criada por una escuela de clase media alta hasta los diez años y luego recluida en un colegio femenino para terminar su maquiavélica educación.

Esa letal combinación dio origen a una niña llamada Sakura Haruno.

Una vez en el auto, nos dirigimos hacia un hotel en el que se celebraría una cena para cerrar un negocio entre mi papá y otro hombre, que tenía algo así como un gran monopolio en la materia, mi padre pensó lo más lógico: _unírsele._

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, recorrimos el espacio boscoso de estatuas Shinto, y después de varias filas de coches aparcó para que pudiésemos bajar. Mi padre y madre por delante y más tarde yo, intentando seguirles el paso.

Un vestíbulo de finas cortinas y paredes doradas con grabados, un reloj grande, un ruido minucioso.

Cuatro personas (entre muchas otras invitadas) voltearon a vernos, y el hombre de esa casa saludó fervientemente a mi padre con un apretón de manos.

─¡¿Cómo has estado?!—exclamó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que delataba un asomo de afecto.

–Tú ya habías conocido a mi esposa, pero no a mis hijos: Itachi—dijo posando su mano en la espalda de un joven alto, de ojos profundos, negros; y cabello largo como marco de ese cuadro de Rafael Sanzio. Él acercó su mano y la batió junto con la de mi padre.

—Sasuke—Continuó, ahora era un chico menor, pero sin lugar a dudas el más atractivo que había visto jamás, mis mejillas entraron en calor y se tornaron rojas. Para colmo, él sonreía viendo a mi padre y de repente sus ojos iban de nuevo hacia mí.

—Mi esposa—nombró él a mi madre, quien hizo una reverencia—y mi pequeña—Yo abrí mis ojos e hice lo mismo casi por acto reflejo.

—Sakura—dijo. Todos sonrieron como encantados conmigo.

—Pensé que tendría un nombre occidental, como su esposa─ dijo la señora Uchiha. Los nombres franceses son hermosos.─

—Preferimos hacerlo así, su país tiene nombres mucho más hermosos—dijo mi madre. Y eso era vil hipocresía, mi nombre era japonés porque tenía la absurda idea de que las buenas escuelas me rechazarían si pensaban que era una inmigrante. En realidad nunca le gustó.

Itachi se graduó en leyes en la universidad de Gakushuin—dijo el señor Fugaku una vez que estábamos sentados a la mesa y probábamos el Ganso al vino que era tan famoso en aquel sitio—y Sasuke…—

—Yo estudio periodismo y…—

—Le gusta mucho la fotografía periodística, incluso ganó un premio a nivel nacional. —interrumpió su padre, mientras el mozo servía vino en su copa.

—Eso es maravilloso—dijo mi madre.

—Será bueno para ustedes tener a alguien que se mueva en los medios, digo, de la familia—

—Por supuesto, nuestra empresa funciona como una gran familia, pero digamos que ellos tres son los que me dan más confianza—terminó el señor.

—Enviaremos a Sakura a Francia al final del año escolar. Allá estudiará economía, creo que solo la dejaré seguir con sus clases de música, ninguna distracción más.

—¿Y Sakura qué quiere?—se escuchó la voz de Sasuke silenciando a mi madre y dejando a todos los demás con los ojos abiertos y en un estado de poca alegría.

La cara de mi madre se vio arrugada y sus ojos lo condenaban.

—De beber, madame—se burló él, señalando al mozo que sostenía una botella junto a mí— no creo que quiera darle vino escoses, es muy fuerte—todos rieron, hasta mi madre, que moría de vergüenza.

Sasuke siguió sonriendo y en un acto sagaz me pico el ojo, cuando todos veían hacia otro sitio. Yo me encogí y miré hacia abajo. Vi como su hermano le susurró algo al oído, ya serio, mientras Sasuke seguía manteniendo una sonrisa, viendo como nuestros padres hablaban.

La noche se hacía larga y de lo único que hablaban ahí era de trabajo, cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto. Los dos hermanos no dejaban de hablar, se veían bastante enterados de todo lo que hacía el padre. En mi caso, eso estaba muy lejos de ocurrir. Raramente los veía en la casa, durante las vacaciones ellos me enviaban con niñeras a otros lugares, apenas los conocía.

Me levanté, disculpándome para ir al servicio.

Toqué el mármol con mis suelas, me mire en el espejo y abrí el grifo del agua, me toqué el cuello con la palma izquierda, la pasé de ahí hasta el último botón de la camisa; lo quité, luego el segundo y el tercero, no se diferenciaba lo blanco de la piel de lo incoloro de la tela.

Salí de ahí taconeado, buscando algo qué hacer, había un pasillo largo, unas escaleras, un balcón. Una terraza enorme, enormemente vacía. Solo había alguien fumando, recostado en la baranda. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y qué quiere Sakura?—Se escuchó.

Un espasmo me recorrió, sentí miedo, y en ese momento, me gustó bastante. Botaba el humo hacia arriba, tenía cara de molesto. Tenía la cara de un villano, de un ser oscuro, de alguien a quien uno no debe acercarse, y en ese momento, me gustó bastante.

Silencio, y nada más.

—Ven aquí— dijo sacando el cigarrillo de su boca.

Estaba más cerca de lo que había estado de cualquier otro hombre extraño o conocido. Me sujetó el rostro, lo movió hacia un lado y hacia el otro, tomando la barbilla. El cuello, el mismo recorrido que había hecho yo. Me aparte.

Dio una fumada. Puso ambas manos sobre la baranda, casi escondiéndolas. Me acerqué y me puse a su lado, recostándome como él, subí al concreto con agilidad, es casa siempre lo hacía.

—podrías caerte—

—Solo si me empujas— creo que ambos pensamos en ese trágico suceso, pero por alguna razón nos reímos.

—acabamos de pensar lo mismo—sus ojos negros recorrieron mis piernas.

* * *

Cuando tuvimos que despedirnos, al finalizar la fiesta, me puso algo sólido en la mano, un pedazo de papel arrugado.

7/ JULIO/2015 15:45

— _Sasuke se molestará si se entera de que estas aquí—dijo rosando mi cuello con sus labios._

—¿_y eso qué ?—dejándome llevar por el aire que palpaba mi cuerpo._

—¿_Él era todo para ti, no? Podías matar…—siguió Suigetsu._

—_Y morir por él también—seguí_—_Matar y morir… — mis labios se secaron._

—_Y ahora tu cabeza está en otro lugar —_

—¿_Con esto tu cabeza viaja a muchos lugares?_¿_No Sakura? —_

—_Es sólo que en este momento, mi cabeza no está entre sus piernas. —_Reí, mostrando mis dientes, enmarcados por el lápiz rojo.

—¿_Me dirás cuál es el secreto de Sasuke?_¿_Qué te entregó? —Su aliento tocó mi cuello._

—_Volteé, sus labios y los míos casi se tocaron, sonreí— Él siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando—_

_La puerta fue golpeada y un sonido brusco inundó todo._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :)!_**


	4. Lo que tú quieras

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Lo que quieras

7/ JULIO/2015 15:53

—¿Qué coño haces, Sakura?—gritó Sasuke al entrar al departamento de Suigetsu.

—Cálmate, príncipe, sólo hablábamos—dijo él tomándome por el hombro y mordiéndome una mejilla mientras yo me adentraba en la fantasía onírica que acostumbro tener cada vez que inhalo.

En un cuarto de segundo Suiguetsu era empujado al suelo bruscamente y golpeado por Sasuke. Uno forcejeaba y el otro arremetía descontrolado, se escuchaba el impacto de sus manos y las palabras del otro. Sabía que estaba molesto por lo que había hecho, pero lo estaba aún porque había prometido que no volver a ese lugar ni ver a esa gente.

Anfetaminas, éxtasis, hierba, coca… toda clase de cosas que tenía allí, las habíamos probado desde ese año; ese año maldito en el que Sasuke me había traído a Osaka. Suigetsu solía ser nuestro amigo, cuando llegamos fue el que nos ayudó a encontrar todos los placeres que la noche guardaba; y quien consiguió mis documentos falsos, entre otras cosa. Volviendo a esto…en los horrores de ese barrio podías encontrar lo que fuese: gente buena, mala, placer, dolor, tristeza e incuso armas, armas como con la que el traficante apuntaba a Sasuke en ese momento.

—Sólo quiero que me des mi dinero y vayas a casa cogértela mientras se meten todas esa mierda…¿Entiendes, niño?—dijo Suigetsu con el cañón en la sien de Sasuke—solías ser más inteligente, nada que el amor no pueda arruinar.

Sasuke le pateo las rodillas, tomó la pistola y la arrojo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, mientras el otro caía al suelo.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser el que jode a la gente? —decía el tipo en el piso riendo, como si se tratase de un juego de amigos.

—Sasuke fue hacia donde yo estaba sentada— ¿Mi amor, donde está el dinero? –dijo apoyando los codos sobre mis piernas y sujetando mis mejillas con las manos.

Señalé mi bolso, Sasuke me besó los labios y buscó, puso todo el efectivo sobre la mesa y me saco de la mano de ese sitio.

—Vuelvan pronto— decía Suigetsu agitando su mano mientras sonreía.

Una vez afuera y algo consciente le solté a mano a Sasuke—si vas a fastidiarme como siempre, puedes dejarme aquí—dije poniendo mala cara—puedo cuidarme sola.

Él me abrazó—no voy a regañarte nunca más—acariciaba mi cabello—sé que puedes, pero quiero ser yo quien te cuide, haré todo lo que tú quieras, te amo tanto… que haré todo lo que tú quieras—

Mis ojos se sintieron cansados, espesos, mi garganta se aflojó y una lágrima cayó sobre el hombro de Sasuke, donde apoyaba mi barbilla. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo reposaba en su hombro, fui una niña a la que Sasuke escogió y que después no pudo contener.

2/ JUNIO/ 2010 18:30

La tercera clase se había terminado y las chicas del salón se sentaban a hablar rodeando el pupitre de Ino Yamanaka, ella era la más bonita y podría decirse que una especie de celebridad en mi escuela. Era amable conmigo, imagino que porque éramos las únicas extranjeras del salón.

Supongo que dejó de hablarme porque siempre tenía que rechazar sus invitaciones. Me daba algo de vergüenza decirle que no podía salir con ella y sus amigas porque que era una perdedora a la que su madre no dejaba salir de casa. Ella, incluso, había ido a esquiar con su novio a Zermatt en Suiza la navidad pasada.

No tenía amigos, a excepción de Lee, él siempre me hablaba al terminar las clases. En ese momento la figura de Lee pareció tener vital importancia y justo al sonar la campana de receso bajé las escaleras corriendo

Junté mis manos y le pedí que me prestase su teléfono celular. Él me miró con una cara extraña y luego me lo tendió riéndose.

Abrí el papel que Sasuke me había dado y marqué el número mientras apoyaba mi pie en la pared del cubículo del baño.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?—se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Yo pregunté por Sasuke.

—Sakura, cariño—dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea y algo como frío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hola, linda—

—¿Y ella? —

—¿Ah?—rió—es solo una amiga—

—Arrugué a nariz—

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —mi mente se quedó en blanco—Ah claro, guardaré tu numero—

—¡No, no es mi número! —

—Oye, voy a entrar a clase, así que hablamos luego ¿sí?—me colgó.

Lo arruiné. Le explique a Lee, que si le llamaba dijera que tomé su teléfono prestado. Pero no llamó en tres días.

Me quedé todo el día pensando en lo que había pasado, _qué idiota._ Le calculaba más de 20, era muy, pero muy atractivo. Debía tener mujeres rogándole a montones, podría no salir mucho, pero era bastante inteligente. Yo no le interesaba a ese tipo.

Mi madre abrió la puerta haciendo que me asustara por un momento.

—Vístete ya—dijo sacando un vestido de mi closet—tenemos que ir a casa de los Uchiha, tienen una reunión y nos invitaron—

Fue raro, que después de estar ligeramente enojada,una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Llegamos a una mansión construida en el Periodo Edo, los jardines estaban adornados con fuentes, cascadas, árboles.. y en cada estanque había peces koi, carpas, salmones. Era algo complicado llegar, pero una vez dentro, la casa parecía totalmente adaptada a esta época.

Saludamos a los señores y mi madre fue a hablar con algunas personas que comentaban sobre el decorado de la casa mientras mi papá conversaba con el señor Uchiha. Había mucha gente y me costaba ver para encontrar a Sasuke—¿Sakura?—una mano toco mi hombro

Saludé y busqué por encima de su hombro.

Itachi rió—sabía que buscabas a mi hermano, seguro que se hicieron amigos la otra vez—

—¿En serio?—dije con emoción, para luego sonrojarme por la expresión de Itachi.

Se escuchó una risa estridente—¡pero tiene como 10 años!—cuando volteé un rubio me miraba riendo y el otro…

—Creo que ya lo encontraste— dijo bajando su cabeza para quedar a mi altura.

Entonces Sasuke hizo un saludo con la mano y sonrió para luego tocarle el hombro a su amigo y salir corriendo, un trote suave pero agitado. Mis labios se encogieron y vi al rubio aproximarse con una sonrisa tan expandida y brillante que casi me hacía olvidar lo que había visto.

Extendí mi mano para presentarme, pero él la tomo y le dio un beso, luego la volteó y olió mi muñeca, yo la aparté rápido llevándola contra mi pecho.

—Eres una señorita Dior—dijo haciendo referencia a mi perfume, mostrando sus ojos azules debajo de unas cejas tocadas por sus pestañas.

—Él es Naruto Uzumaki, es amigo de Sasuke—expresó Itachi.

—Y tú eres Sakura—volvió a hablar mirándome, mientras Itachi se disculpaba e iba a hablar con unos amigos de su padre. Naruto se recostó del mueble junto a nosotros—¿y te gusta mucho Sasuke?—

Mis ojos quedaron muy abiertos y en mi mente sólo flotaban frases sobre una posible estrategia de esos dos para jugarme una broma o cualquier cosa insana, pues Sasuke había_ casi _huido de mí, y su amigo se me hacía demasiado raro.

—Si te gusta estas de suerte—se acercó a mi oído—porque tú también le gustas—

Fruncí las cejas.

—puede que sea rubio pero…_I'm not a bitch_, puedes confiar en mí—

—Pero él… sólo nos hemos visto dos veces—

—A él le basta una sola para encontrar lo que quiere—se tocó el cabello y cerró los ojos—tienes que decirme si…—

—¿Si qué?—un escalofrío me recorrió.

—Si estarías dispuesta a estar con él—dijo mirándome—pero es sumamente difícil, por tu—dudo un poco metiendo el dedo índice en su boca—condición. Así que debes hacer todo lo que digamos—

Le pedí que se explicase mejor.

—Salir con él, ya sabes, como en citas—sonrió—necesito tu respuesta ahora—volteo hacia atrás.

En verdad me gustaba, pero no conocía a esa gente. Sin embargo, una parte de mí confiaba en Sasuke y en su amigo también. Fue más el impulso que la consideración y el discernimiento, e hice un gesto de afirmación que le sacó otra sonrisa a ese chico.

Enseguida hizo una seña una muchacha de cabello negro que sostenía una pequeña manzana. Ella caminó hacia donde estaban los invitados y se perdió entre la gente.

—Vamos, es hora de la comida—Naruto me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta la gran mesa.

Una mesa occidental con un diseño demasiado futurista, llena de cualquier cantidad de platos exóticos y en especial comida tradicional, había frutas que sabía, no se daban en Japón y las lámparas Tiffany que adornaban el techo eran las que mi mamá quiso comprar la ultimas vez que estuvimos en Londres, pero eran extremadamente costosas, sin contar el transporte hasta Tokio, mi papá podía pagarlo pero a su modo, era bastante humilde, dijo que no necesitábamos eso.

—Permiso—dijo Sasuke sentándose a mi lado y empezando a hablar con otras personas cercanas, reía y se dirigía a cada una de ellas, pero a mí ni me volteó a ver. Sabía que ese chico sólo me estaba haciendo una jugarreta, seguro todo lo que querían era burlarse de mí.

Sirvieron la comida y el mozo me puso una copa de _Moët & Chandon_. Justo cuando la miré, Sasuke la tomó y se la bebió toda de un solo trago, ni siquiera volteó completamente hacia mí.

—Disculpa…yo—siguió hablando con un hombre frente a él—disculpa…pero—siguió ignorándome.

—Tengo dieciséis, dieciséis años—dije con una voz más fuerte y con la mirada impávida al frente. El dio una media sonrisa. Se levantó de la mesa y se ausentó unos cinco minutos, en los que casi nadie se percató de mi presencia, a excepción de una señora que preguntó si había venido de vacaciones, y si sabía hablar japonés, en un mal inglés por cierto. Cuando Sasuke volvió, arrojó al piso sin querer los tenedores de la mesa, se agacho a recogerlos y me los dio en la mano, pero sentí otra cosa entre ellos.

Era un pedazo de papel, que estaba doblado a la mitad, cuando nos sentamos lo puse sobre mis piernas y bajé mi mirada cautelosamente mientras lo abría.

_Voulez_-_vous coucher_ _avec moi ce soir?_

Leí y lo cerré rápido. Me di cuenta de que él se empezó a reír mirando hacia el frente.

—Arriba, en la segunda habitación a la izquierda, hay un boceto del Samurái de Hokusai Katsushika—dijo inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia mí.

—Desde finales del régimen Tokugawa mi familia hace los muebles de las oficinas gubernamentales—dijo mientas se echaba en la gran cama con sábanas de lino, sosteniendo una copa de Beaujolais—pero antes fuimos herreros, mis antepasados forjaron las espadas de algunos de los Samuráis del Shogun de ese tiempo.

—¿Por eso los abanicos de la entrada?—dije tocando el bosquejo colgado en la pared.

Sasuke sonrió—sí, ese fue un regalo de uno de los Samuráis a una mujer del clan Uchiha, para que pensara en él cada vez que lo mirase—

Toqué la fibra del marco

—Ven, Sakura—dijo haciéndome una seña con su mano, incorporándose—

Cuando me acerqué a él, me tomo la muñeca y me sentó en sus piernas—Te vi en Osaka por primera vez hace años—dijo mojando su dedo índice con el vino tinto—nunca pude olvidar tus ojos, son como los de un ciervo herido—mojó mis labios, los pintó con vino— que quiere que lo maten— susurró y unió sus labios con los míos de una forma tan etérea que sentí salir desde mis adentros ramificaciones de frío y sus manos tomaban las mías.

Se oyó como abrían la puerta y en un estridente golpe me paré alejándome de Sasuke.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Un beso, las quiero :3

3


	5. Tigre y Dragón Parte I

**Something Of The End**

Tigre y Dragón

Parte 1

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una pelirroja furiosa, que empezó a reír en cuanto me vio— ¿Así que ya venías? ¿No,Sasuke?—dijo con un odio bastante perceptible. Arrojó al suelo una cámara enorme que traía consigo y le vació un jarrón de agua que había en un mueble junto a ella—Pendejo—la pateó hasta los pies de Sasuke. Me vio y rodó los ojos. Salió dando un portazo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro largo de encajes arriba y liso abajo, dejaba ver completamente sus hombros y los huesos del pecho, tenía silicona y cuando se volteó, vi la cabeza de un dragón tatuado en su espalda, al parecer continuaba por toda esta. Había estrellas en su antebrazo izquierdo, letras en los laterales de sus dedos y una mariposa en su cuello. El cabello rojo era demasiado fuerte, estridente , teñido.

—¿Quién era?—pregunté.

—Mi modelo anterior—dijo sacando la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, me contó que la había conocido en el primer año de Universidad, y que le pidió que posara para el en una sesión que hacía referencia a las prostitutas pintadas por Toulouse Lautrec. En vez de una prostituta parisina, ahora _La Pelirroja_ sería una mujer de onda pin up sentada en el suelo de espaldas, con el torso descubierto y una sábana blanca que le cubría la parte baja del cuerpo. El muchacho se acercó al desorden.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —dije yo, me pareció bastante desequilibrado.

—¡Sasuke!—la voz de Itachi hizo que nos heláramos.

—Debajo de la cama—me hizo una seña susurrando, en cuestión de segundos me escondí y vi los pies de ambos.

—Karin se fue armando un escándalo, dijo que la encerraste—

—Está loca, diles a los demás que estaba borracha o algo—

—Sasuke, tú la trajiste—hizo una pausa— ¿por eso te fuiste cuando Sakura te vio?—

—Solo se puso muy intensa porque le dije que no podíamos hacer nada hoy—

—Te llamó hijo de puta frente a mamá—Itachi caminó hasta el centro de la habitación—ya hablé con papá, le dije que no la traerías más, pero debes disculparte. Pórtate bien hasta la graduación ¿sí?— fue hacia la puerta.

— Por cierto, hay una niñita a la que le gusta jugar a las escondidas ¿me pregunto dónde estará?—arrugué la cara, torcí la boca y casi me da un ataque de risa nerviosa— ¡contaré hasta 100 para que salga!—gritó y se fue.

Las luces de las calles pasaban rápido formando líneas blancas que observaba desde la ventana del auto. Pasamos el santuario Yasukumi y nos dirigíamos a casa, era casi medianoche, y estaba somnolienta, me recosté en la puerta y exhalé empañando el vidrio con mi cabeza tumbada en la ventana. Dibujaba pequeños círculos mientras las gotas de agua se pegaban al otro lado.

—Sakura, estuviste separada de nosotros durante toda la fiesta—dijo mi madre sacándome de manera brusca de mi letargo—te vi sentada al lado de ese muchacho...Sasuke—hizo un gesto de disgusto—luego te perdí de vista—

Empecé a sentir un leve escalofrío recorriéndome la pierna y me puse algo nerviosa

—Hablé con la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Me habló muy bien de ti, dijo que estaría encantada de ser tu tutora antes de que te vayas—

Enarqué mis cejas, no sabía ni quién era ella.

—Irás a su casa dos veces a la semana—se pintó los labios con Chanel Determinee.

–Pero…–

—_¡Ton père a besoin de cette ancienne ferme avec lui cette année!_ — un lado le quedó sin pintar, levantó la voz para hacerme saber su interés porque mi padre se llevase bien con ese tal Sr. Hyuga. —_Est-ce clair?_ —

—Sí— una afirmación casi inaudible, su tono me daba escalofríos, para ser honesta, en ese entonces le tenía mucho miedo.

—¡Sakura!—

—_Oui, Madame_— dos tonos más alto, así le gustaba.

—Esa chica es muy amable, Sakura-chan, es bueno que estés con ella—dijo mi padre sonriendo.

—Su vestido era un Elie Saab de otoño, tiene muy buen gusto—

Mis ojos se entrecerraron—azul con piedras y tul—dije no aclarando bien si era una pregunta o si complementaba lo que había dicho mi madre.

–¡Sí! Era hermoso—

_Debes hacer todo lo que digamos. _Recordé a la joven de cabello negro a la que Naruto hizo la seña.

_Debes confiar en nosotros. Mi amigo y su novia nos ayudaran, pero tú solo debes pretender que nada ha pasado, no hables de mí con tus padres y, cuando estemos en público, actúa como si nada._

5 / JUNIO/ 2010

–Y papá va a comprarme este para la graduación de Sai—dijo Ino Yamanaka mientras señalaba la página de una revista. La fiesta de graduación de los de último año sería en un mes, se celebraría en el gran salón de ceremonias del instituto. Era uno de los eventos que más escandalizaban a la escuela, ya que a menudo iban personas importantes, contrataban a artistas del J-pop y a animadores de Sakura TV, sin mencionar los temas y decoraciones extravagantes que hacían de ese sitio una copia del palacio de Buckingham. Era una espacie de noche Oscar para la mayoría de mis compañeros.

–Es de Hinata Hyuga—continuó Ino. Por primera vez me aproximé y le toqué el hombro—Disculpa Hinata Hyuga es...—

–Es una diseñadora, es súper linda ¿no crees?—dijo señalando su foto y volteándose para seguir su conversación con las otras.

–Yo la conozco, iré a su casa esta tarde—Ino me miró enarcando las cejas, sonriendo y me preguntó si estaba bromeando, yo contesté que era verdad. Ella suele ser amistosa, o por lo menos agradable, con las personas en un primer encuentro.

Pero hay algo que la hará sacar al horrible monstruo que habita en su interior, y no es más que sentir que alguien llama más la atención que ella. De un momento a otro sus ojos parecían detestarme. Les expliqué que la había conocido en una fiesta y que había hablado con mi madre.

–Sakura, es lindo que intentes que te tomemos en cuenta—dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa—pero no voy a creerte esa mentira. Tú ni vas a las fiestas de la escuela ¿cómo estarías en una a donde vaya Hinata Hyuga?—se volteó dejándome como una imbécil frente a las demás.

Ahí recordé la otra razón por la que no hablaba con nadie.

5/JUNIO/2010 14:00

Algo hermoso de las mansiones japonesas es que antes de entrar debes recorrer jardines inmensos llenos de plantas tradicionales y estanques. El chofer me abrió la puerta y me llevó ante Hinata.

Ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de encajes y cuello Peter Pan, las mangas eran cortas y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias crema, calzaba zapatos Jane color tierra y traía unos pendientes de perlas. Se veía totalmente hermosa, su cabello negro estaba suelto y esta vez pude darme cuenta de la cara tan perfecta que tenía. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no como los de mi padre ni los de Naruto, era una azul más claro que el de Ino. Me tomó la mano y me sonrió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Es un placer conocerte, Sakura– su voz era suave.

– No sabía que eras famosa—ella rió.

–Es más el apellido que el nombre, nadie pensaba que la hija del Señor Hyuga pudiese coser un vestido—sonrió—Debemos arriesgarnos cuando de verdad queremos algo, luego ves que vale la pena.

Recorrimos un largo pasillo, pude ver muchísimos cuadros de estilo Yakusha-e. Me daba algo de miedo, pues la casa era muy grande y la madera chirriaba. Mi estómago se contrajo y sentí cosquillas en mis dedos, pues al final de ese pasillo se encontraba Sasuke, con su cabello despeinado, una chaqueta de cuero y unos _Ray Bans Aviator_ caminando directo hacia nosotras, mientras avanzaba se le iba dibujando una sonrisa y mis mejillas se encendían con cada paso.

–Aquí estás—dijo viéndome.

–Deben regresar a tiempo, Sasuke—Hinata me tocó la espalda como incitándome a caminar hacia Sasuke.

Y ahí entendí todo, de este modo no habría falla en el plan de Sasuke. El chofer esperaría dos horas hasta que mis lecciones acabaran y saldríamos por el estacionamiento trasero. Y nadie se enteraba.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer?—preguntó Sasuke. Poniendo en primera y acelerando el Roadster cromo.

– ¿Por qué me escribiste eso en el papel la otra noche? –

–Ah… ¿quieres hacerlo ya?—dijo mirando hacia adelante sin expresión alguna.

—Dijiste que tenías dieciséis—

Volteé a verlo enarcando una ceja.

–Era una broma, dieciséis es la edad de consentimiento—enfaticé más mi ceja de incomprensión—quiere decir que ya puedes follar— cambió a un tono de fastidio, creo que se puso de mal humor.

Mis labios se abrieron y una imagen bastante Hardcore apareció en mi mente.

–Bueno, voy a elegir yo—aceleró.

Fuimos a un edificio en el distrito de Shibuya. Sasuke parecía conocer muy bien el lugar, entramos a un local de video juegos, colores brillantes y luces intermitentes por todos lados, pensé que era un poco más maduro. Me dijo que me haría crecer en tres semanas, no comprendí muy bien. No me llamaron mucho la atención los juegos, al final me decidí por un Moto Race.

Sasuke me cargo y me subió a la moto, puso su mano en mi pierna y se recostó en mi hombro tocando los botones para empezar la carrera. Las primeras veces me caí, pero luego iba adelantando posiciones, aunque era un simulador me costaba concentrarme teniéndolo a él tomándome de la cintura o poniendo sus manos encima de las mías, con el cuerpo recostado en mi espalda.

–Ahora jugarás conmigo– dijo subiendo a la moto de al lado. Uno debía estar casi acostado sobre la moto e impulsarse hacia adelante.

_En las curvas debes ir más lento_

–Si me ganas, te daré un premio luego– Habló él, mientras yo lo adelantaba y cruzaba la línea de meta.

_Sakura wins._

Después de ganarle tres veces en el juego de las motos, fuimos a otras máquinas y en todas, me ganó irremediablemente. Él al principio se reía de mí, pero luego empezó a poner cara de fastidio. Sasuke era extraño, ponía mala cara a casi todo el que se le acercase, incluso estando conmigo parecía molesto, pero me trataba bien, su actitud no reflejaba lo mismo que su expresión. Cuando se aburrió de verdad, me tomó del brazo y me llevó al estacionamiento casi arrastrándome.

Pregunté qué era lo que me daría por haberle ganado– no sé hacer animales con globos– dijo sin mirarme y con un tono de "mejor cállate". Cuando tocó la puerta del auto le volteé tomándole por el hombro, me pegué a él y lo besé, de manera inquietante, como los lobos cuando devoran, solo me elevé para alcanzarlo, él abrió la puerta rápido y me guió a la parte de atrás– puedo hacerte otra cosa– dijo.

_Bajaba sus manos por mis caderas y mis piernas. Besaba los labios de Sasuke y sentía como algo caliente se esparcía por mi cuerpo desde el centro. Me acariciaba los pechos y yo tomaba su cuello con los ojos cerrados. Iba y venía esa sensación tan embriagante, como si algo se contrajera en mis adentros y luego se liberase produciéndome cosquillas en todas partes._

_Cuando lo hagas, relájate, decía Sasuke; yo tomaba sus hombros y me impulsaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él, como lo hacía en el simulador._

_Teníamos toda la ropa puesta, y por fin, entre todo ese calor que generó el roce de nuestros cuerpos, sentí eso, un estado etéreo, mi cuello colapsó hacia atrás y abrí mis labios dejando ver el inicio de mis dientes. Por un segundo, mis ojos se abrieron y vi el techo de la parte de atrás del Roadster, mi espalda se arqueó y solté todo el aire mientras apretaba sus hombros._

Recordaba eso una y otra vez, mientras Sasuke encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres?—dijo tendiéndome uno. Por un momento dudé, lo tomé.

—Aspira—dijo mientras encendía con un mechero el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. Sentí algo caliente, un poco desagradable, lo contuve y luego me lo saqué expulsando el humo. Él sonrió.

Antes de llegar a casa de Hinata, Sasuke se desvió y se estacionó en un edificio, en menos de tres segundos, salió su amigo raro y se montó en la parte de atrás.

Con un breve saludo, se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla—_Comment __**ç**__a va?—_

—_ça va, bien et toi?—_

—Espectacular—mientras se echaba en el asiento— ¿y cómo estuvo su cita?—

—No puedes quedarte mucho, tengo cosas que hacer—Sasuke me explicó que había tomado prestado el auto de su amigo. Así sería menos extraño que su carro entrara y saliera cada vez que yo iba, como Naruto se la pasaba allí no habría problema.

—Puse tus cosas en la guantera— dijo el rubio, Sasuke sólo lo vio por el retrovisor.

Cuando llegamos, Naruto salió del auto hiperactivo, corrió hacia donde estaba su novia, la cargó y comenzó a besarla.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y enseguida sonó su celular—¿Sí?—salió del auto, haciendo una seña de que esperara, se alejó un poco y quedé sola ahí. Empecé a ver a mi alrededor, por unos segundos jugué con mis dedos y luego abrí rápido la guantera, víctima de la curiosidad.

Había discos, papeles, unas pequeñas cajas cuadradas, fotos. Varias dentro de un sobre, de la pelirroja tapando sus pechos con las manos, rubias, morenas, solo mujeres.

_Las Powerwhore girls, pensé_.

Al final había una cigarrera. La abrí, Marlboro rojo cubriendo casi la totalidad de ambas caras, en el pequeño espacio de los tres tabacos faltantes sobresalía un plástico rectangular con algo blanco dentro.

Metí todo en la bolsa y cerró el compartimiento. Cuando Sasuke, llegó ni siquiera lo vi. Solo le acompañé hasta dentro de la casa, él se despidió, me acaricio rápido la mejilla con la cara de su dedo índice—adiós, chiquita—

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro treinta, salí, el chofer me abrió la puerta. Condujo a casa mientas yo jugaba con los pliegues de la falda de la escuela viendo las líneas blancas de los carriles, pequeñas hileras marcadas en la calle.

* * *

_Comment __**ç**__a va?: ¿Cómo estás?_

_Pawerwhore girls_ (LOL): _Las chicas super poderosas_ en Latinoamerica,_ Powerpuff Girls_ en inglés. _Whore: Ramera o zorra_

Wuhoo! another Chapter :). Seguiré pronto. Besos

_**review? :'(**_


	6. Tigre y Dragón Parte II

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen_

**Something of the End**

**Capítulo VI**

Tigre y Dragón II

6/ JULIO/2010 14:20

Caminaba sobre las almohadas mientras Sasuke se recostaba en la cama boca arriba, mis medias blancas se hundían en estas y él tirana de los bordes de la falda que llevaba.

—Ya—dije riendo mientras la sujetaba y la pegaba a mis piernas. Me desplomé poniendo mis brazos entre su cabeza y posicioné mi cara frente a la suya—Dámelo—

—No—dijo escondiendo el control remoto.

Estábamos en un departamento que Sasuke utilizaba para tomar fotos a sus modelos, era un _penthouse,_ con una vista magnífica que pertenecía a su familia, y a menudo su hermano y él hacían fiestas o reuniones con sus amigos. Era la cuarta vez que salíamos, las anteriores me había llevado al _Rainbow Bridge_, a Comer comida Cantonesa y lo acompañé a que terminaran el tatuaje de su espalda. Sasuke era increíblemente atlético, nunca había visto a un chico sin camisa en persona salvo algunos en la playa, el cuerpo del muchacho se veía entrenado, _esculpido_, también sabía que comía muy bien puesto que cada vez que hacía referencia a algún tipo de comida chatarra o dulce hacía comentarios sobre lo repugnantes que le parecían.

Los chicos de mi escuela comían toda clase de cosas deliciosas y en cantidades exorbitantes, se mantenía delgados porque no pasaban los 18 años, definitivamente ellos no eran como Sasuke. Él hacía atletismo desde los 9, al descubrir que le encantaba la fotografía y se concentró en eso, decía que la carrera en sí no le importaba mucho, sin embargo había ganado un premio al mejor ensayo sobre la recesión económica mundial del 2011 y estaba invicto en cada concurso de fotografía digital que se hiciese en la facultad. Sus notas eran excelentes y estaba a punto de terminar su carrera. Tenía veinticuatro años, se graduó a los diecisiete del instituto y estudió inglés los siguientes dos años en los Estados Unidos.

No podía dejar de mirarlo como todo el mundo. Lo admiraba, era simplemente perfecto, cuando notaba mis ojos clavados en él solo me miraba por encima y luego ponía esa sonrisa tan característica. Las primeras veces que fue a buscarme a casa de Hinata, era tímida y no hablaba a menos que él lo hiciera primero, pero luego empecé a sentirme en confianza. Él simplemente sabía lo que yo pensaba y por eso ya no sentía vergüenza de hacer cosas frente a él, podía decir cualquier cosa, él no se impresionaba.

La última vez que nos vimos, me pregunto si tenía alguna cicatriz. Entonces me subí la falda le mostré la que me había hecho en la parte más alta del muslo izquierdo al caerme en la bañara. Le conté también, que antes de él no había besado a ningún niño antes.

_No me digas_. Dijo el riendo.

_Pero ahora que me enseñaste puedo besar a quien quiera_. Le contesté. Sólo quería retarlo, en verdad no iba a hacer eso, solo quería seguirle el paso, demostrarle que podía ser como él.

Jamás ningún chico se había interesado por mí, nunca me sentí a gusto en la escuela. Tener novio, ir de vacaciones, contar chistes, jugar, hablar de cosas que mis padres detestan…no tenía sentido hacerlo ahí, nunca lo había hecho. No tenía que decir.

Con Sasuke podía hacer todo eso, ya no me sentía sola.

Lo besé, tenía la nariz en su cuello y olía el perfume que usaba. Baje mis manos acariciándolo y hacia líneas con las yemas de mis dedos en sus brazos. Tomé el control de la televisión.

—¡Sí!—grité cambiando la horrible película de Zombies que había puesto. Él me había dicho que no tenía ganas de salir, y me pregunto si quería estar a solas con él. Entonces vinimos a aquí, desde donde se ve la ciudad por las panorámicas de la terraza, a la habitación principal enorme y la cama en la que estábamos esencialmente consumida por el perfume de Sasuke.

Me recosté junto a él y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando mientras cambiaba los canales.

—¿No has pensado en ser actriz?—dijo levantándose—ya no puedo confiar en ti—fue hacia la puerta.

—Sí puedes confiar en mi—dije incorporándome rápido y con una expresión de preocupación real.

—No, está bien—dijo volviendo con un cigarrillo en la boca—sé siempre así, sé más inteligente y no dejes que te jodan—soltó el humo y empezó a buscar en la pequeña nevera del rincón.

No quería que pensase que actuaba como una tonta para despistar, nunca había sido así.

El día que fuimos a Shibuya ¿estuviste buscando entre las cosas del auto de Naruto?—dijo tomando de una botella de Bailey's—Lamento que hayas visto eso—

—¿Y tú usas eso? —

—Sí—dijo sin darle mucha importancia— ¿te molesta?—se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello. Su mirada era serena, me veía a los ojos.

—También había fotos—

Sonrió—eso sí te molestó—sujetando el vaso y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Sí—me monté sobre su cadera acercándome a él—¿salías con ellas?—

Me contó que a Karin le encantaba el tatuaje que se había hecho debajo del seno derecho, decía _Alis volat propris_ (Ella vuela con sus propias alas) y era un recuerdo de sus padres que habían muerto, esa era la razón de esa foto, la frase en latín que tal trasfondo tenia. La rubia, era una rusa que conoció cuando estudiaba en Nueva York, la vio por primera vez en un club nocturno, su pinta labios se calló y él la siguió para devolvérselo. Llegó hasta un pasillo donde pudo verla completamente, _bellísima_, recalcó; ella lo llevó a su dormitorio esa noche y ahí había inhalado por primera vez. La sensación fue algo descomunal y cuando ella tuvo que volver a su país le pidió que posase pintando esos labios que le habían hecho sentir tan perturbadores deseos, que habían sido tan efímeros, no volvió a verla ni a saber de ella después de separarse.

La morena, por otra parte había sido su amiga en la primaria. Un día jugaban en un bosque cerca de la casa de los abuelos de Sasuke en Gotsu, la niña nadaba en el lago y él se había quedado buscando rocas cuando lo mordió una serpiente. Algo muy extraño es que Sasuke a pesar de ser un hombre extraordinariamente calmado y fuerte; al estar en peligro tiende a quedarse inmóvil y posar la vista en algún sitio. La muchacha lo vio de lejos, salió del agua y llamó a sus padres, probablemente ese día él hubiese muerto si no lo hubiese ayudado.

La última vez que salió del agua para él fue antes de casarse, de irse para que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar solo ante el ataque de otra serpiente.

Todas tenían una historia, una historia que terminaba en Sasuke plasmándolas y haciéndolas inmortales. Lo habían conmovido de la manera más sutil que se puede conmover a un hombre, haciendo que admirase la belleza más pura del ser, el alma.

—Cuando hago algo tiene una razón—

—¿Me trajiste para tomarme fotos?—dije ladeando mi cuello.

—Aún no, todavía eres una niña—me quitó de encima y se levantó.

Corrí hacia donde estaba y tome su hombro, toqué el botón de su camisa y empecé a desabotonarlo, pero él me aparto bruscamente. Me miró como miraba a otros, con los ojos de un águila.

—Sakura, puedes escabullirte conmigo a un baño sin que tus padres sepan, fumar, beber y tener orgasmos; pero sigues siendo una niña—su mirada impávida me congeló el alma, y en un leve pero potente arranque de ira le abofeteé. Mis ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas amargas, incluso más amargas que las palabras de Sasuke.

Me di cuenta que él no sabía, no sabía absolutamente nada de mí y eso dolía, pues estaba muy lejos de ser una persona normal. Había pasado mi niñez bajo la ausencia total de alguna compañía, solo hubo personas que conocí; no hubo amigo, de mis padres no hubo nunca un gesto de valor, de amor.

Había mentido a cerca de la cicatriz de mi pierna, la verdad era que me la habían hecho unas niñas de mi clase en mi primera escuela. Me esperaron en las escaleras antes de entrar al baño, allí me cortaron con unas tijeras después de golpearme, la marca habría sido mayor si una maestra no hubiese llagado. Durante toda la primaria me pegaron, me lanzaron cosas a la cabeza y cortaron mi ropa y mis zapatos luego de educación física.

De chica fui muy elocuente y hablaba con total tranquilidad hasta con los adultos. Al empezar la escuela tuve las mejores notas de la clase, no había alguna cosa en la que no recibiese una _A_, mi madre me presionaba para ello, casi no conversaba, únicamente estaba concentrada en obtener buenas calificaciones. Los niños se sentían algo perturbados pues tenía la costumbre de hablar en francés conmigo misma, era una forma de memorizar las cosas que debía aprender, leía mucho y me gustaba estar sola, tranquila. Comenzaron a molestarme cuando me reusé a dejarlos copiar mis exámenes, _no __era justo_ pensé, ellos también debían esforzarse.

Terminé siendo maltratada incluso por niños que ni siquiera conocía, hasta el incidente de las tijeras nunca dije nada. Ese día llamaron a mis padres de la escuela, ellos no se quejaron, solo me llevaron al hospital donde cosieron los diez centímetros que habían trazado.

A mi madre le daba vergüenza todo el escándalo y el chisme que ocasionaría ese hecho, así que convenció a mi padre de solo cambiarme de escuela. Al llegar al instituto, me convertí en una hormiga obrera, no hablaba a menos que me hablaran, no miraba, no opinaba y mantenía mis notas es un estándar decente. Le conté todo esa historia a Sasuke, su expresión cambió, me sujetó los hombros e intentó decir algo, pero yo lo empujé.

—¡¿Qué vas a entender tú de mí?! ¡Siempre eres el mejor en todo, tienes todo lo que quieres, eres presumido, tratas mal a todo el mundo, y aun así todos te quieren, quieren ser como tú y quieren que tú los notes!¡A mí todos tratan mal y nadie quiere estar conmigo! ¡¿Por qué te quieren a ti y a mí no?!— Grité casi ahogada en llanto y corrí hacia la puerta.

—Yo te quiero— dijo él, haciendo que me detuviese a unos pocos metros—todos los demás no me importan, si puedo estar contigo—

Mi corazón se precipitó, pero sentía como si me apagasen lentamente. Me recosté en el suelo como solía hacer de niña y apreté mis ojos fuerte, él se acercó a mí y trató de levantarme, pero forcejeé y traté de apartarlo. Se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó.

Ellos te tenían miedo, se dieron cuenta de que eres un depredador, yo lo supe también desde que te vi—

—¿A ti también te doy miedo?—

—No. Somos de la misma especie, somos los únicos dos de esta especie—puso sus dedos entre los míos— Pero tú aún estás encerrada y yo abrí la puerta de mi jaula hace mucho, esa es la diferencia. Ábrela ahora tú también—

Sasuke me besó la mejilla y dejó su nariz en mi cuello. El amor era sin duda el más peligroso de todos los depredadores.

Al abrir los ojos despacio, la primera cosa que vi fue un pequeño enunciado: _L'amant_, casi el último de una pila DVDs que estaban puestos en una columna de madera sobre el piso.

7/ JULIO/2015 16:03

Caminaba junto a Sasuke después de haber salido de ese horrible barrio de Osaka donde había ido a buscar a Suigetsu. Sasuke tomaba mi mano mientras la lluvia que se vertía sobre nosotros, yo no sentía el agua, mi mente estaba volando, y así yo no siento nada. Sin embargo, la mano de Sasuke puedo sentirla, en lo más profundo, porque él toma mi corazón y lo retiene, así se siente cuando toma mi mano.

Vimos un auto negro, recogiendo a una niña en el colegio. Una niña de pelo castaño con trenzas, lo que había dentro de ese gran auto era un misterio.

—Era él el que estaba sentado detrás de esa forma apenas inmóvil, abatida—dije mirando fijamente el auto. Y los ojos de Sasuke vieron el mismo que yo.

—¿Aún recuerdas esa película?—sonrió—hiciste que te comprara un sombrero igual—

Caminé junto a él y dejé que mi mente volase, pero ahora a una realidad que se guardaba en el recuerdo, en el pasado que inició lo que hemos creado ahora.

* * *

Este capítulo es muy emocional lo sé, el siguiente _el amante _va más hacia la parte del amor, y así iremos llegando al final de la historia. Sería bueno que viesen la película_ El amante, _basado en el libro de Margarithe Duras_ , es excelente, gracias por leer ¡un beso!_


	7. El amante

_Hola! Este capítulo se titula El amante, inspirado en un filme de 1992. Se recomienda ver la película ante de leerlo, está disponible en Youtube en español, francés e inglés; la temática del fic siempre va a mezclar la cultura occidental y la oriental, al igual que los protagonistas en contrate. Es más largo de lo habitual, y se expresa qué significado tiene el amor para ellos. Espero les guste._

_Gracias por los reviews, arreglé el fic, porque volví a leerlo y sí estaba muy confuso jajaja. Espero que así sea mejor y les sea cómodo _

**Something of the end**

**Capítulo VII**

El amante

7/ JULIO/2010 00:45

Estaba sola en mi habitación, escondida bajo las sábanas blancas, bajo el edredón de lino, era ya más de media noche y todos dormían. Miraba _El amante_ , un filme de Jean-Jacques Annaud, trataba sobre una muchacha, hija de franceses colonos de Indochina (actual Vietnam) quien se había vuelto la amante de un comerciante chino, lo conoció en el transbordador cruzando el Río Me-kong para llegar a su hogar. Era mal visto que estuviesen juntos, por sus orígenes tan distintos, era casi imposible pensar una vida juntos, lo único eran caricias reducidas en una habitación de amantes.

Me había metido bajo esa pequeña carpa para no ser descubierta por mi madre o las sirvientas, que de seguro condenarían una obra con tal tema. Tenía mi MacBook en el regazo y mi dedo índice entre mis labios. Sasuke me había dado la película.

_Todas las tardes, la pequeña viene a recibir el placer que hace gritar de ese hombre de Cholen de, de China._ Decía la voz femenina que narraba la historia.

Sentí cosquillas subiendo por mi pecho, recordé cómo lo habíamos hecho el día anterior, justo en ese momento traslúcido después de haber leído_ L'amant_ recostada en el piso, ese muchacho con cabello de alas de cuervo había acariciado la cicatriz en mi pierna y susurrado a mi oído. Eso provocó en mí tal sensación de ingravidez que me di la vuelta y fui yo quien besó su cuello, le incité a compartir mi deseo oculto desprendiendo su ropa para convertirme en su ninfa definitiva.

Él trató de detenerme incontables ocasiones, alegando que quizás no era eso lo que yo quería, que debía calmarme; pero aparté sus manos y las coloqué en mi cuerpo. Había querido hacerlo desde el principio, cuando él estaba cerca, cuando estaba en la escuela, cuando me dio la nota durante la cena, cuando me pidió que me escondiese debajo de la cama para no ser vista por su hermano.

Había deseado a Sasuke todo ese tiempo, no podía reprimirlo más. A pesar de la furia, de recriminarle todas mis penas, no podía negar que él inhibía cualquier dolor en mí, y no quería esperar más. Cuando llegamos al clímax, mi mano había temblado aferrada a su cuello y habíamos gemido de una forma casi unánime. Fue rápido, una canción entonada con placer absoluto, una emoción rápida, fugaz que se desbordó en nosotros.

Cuando se incorporó, encendió dos cigarrillos, uno para él y otro para mí. Había tomado su cigarrera de plata y vi ese abanico redondo que era el símbolo que identificaba a su familia, su hermano se lo había obsequiado. Me miraba con absorto, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, recorriendo mi cuerpo que vestía solo esa piel blanca, una piel ya consumada, pero que seguía guardando la suavidad etérea que puede encontrarse en niñas tan jóvenes.

Seguí tumbada ahí, como si no me importase, levantando mi pierna en un esfuerzo inútil, pues ya todo había sido visto, era delgada, con una cintura minúscula que hacía que mis caderas se vieran más anchas, piernas delgadas también, pero moldeadas por la esgrima; los pechos redondos, seguían siendo poco visibles; tenía aún el cuerpo de una pequeña que de no ser por su altura pasaría por alguien de menos edad.

Le dije que no era como las otras, y él respondió que le encantaba así como estaba. Tomó la cigarrera y la abrió, luego me la dio y preguntó para qué la quería.

—¿qué se siente estar drogado?_—_le pregunté.

—Si te digo querrás hacerlo ya – dijo él arrancándome la cigarrera—deja algo de diversión para la próxima_—_

Tomé la falda estampada con flores que Hinata me había dado, me la puse y me senté en la cama, la abotonaba mientras él me subía las bragas, luego las medias hasta la rodilla, el bralette crema también me lo puso. Ya estaba vestido, lo había hecho rápido, justo después de terminar su cigarrillo.

Íbamos al estacionamiento, yo le tomaba del brazo, no sabía caminar con tacones y a cada rato doblaba los tobillos. Era normal, nunca los había usado y me encantaba rozarle cada vez que me tambaleaba. A unos pocos metros, vi un Ford Mustang TG negro, lo seguí con la mirada mientras nos acercábamos al auto de Naruto.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Sasuke—ese es mío, podemos ir en él si quieres—

Lo miré sonriente. Siempre íbamos en el de Naruto, por una vez, no le prestarían atención, entraríamos por ese estacionamiento subterráneo de la casa de mi _tutora_, como lo hacíamos siempre, nadie sabía que salía y entraba acompañando a Sasuke.

Me subí al auto, estaba frío, se había concentrado todo el aire acondicionado adentro. El cuero de los asientos también lo estaba también, se me erizaba la piel mientras Sasuke lo encendía y el motor rugía de manera estruendosa.

—¿sabes conducir?—preguntó pisando uno de los pedales y yo negué con la cabeza. Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre la palanca de velocidades, la guio con la suya, primero en retroceso para salir, luego en primera y así iba. Me hablaba de muchas cosas, pero no podía escuchar, solo estaba pensando en su mano sobre la mía, hasta temblaba. Una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

Me preguntó si le estaba prestando atención y tuve que dejar de sentir para verle, dijo algo de su padre, que no quería trabajar con él, la única razón por la que había estudiado fue para complacer a Itachi y a su madre. Quería ser fotógrafo, desarrolló un amor platónico por este arte después de haber ido a una exposición de fotógrafías de guerra en Hanoi. Dijo que las imágenes de la guerra de Vietnam habían despertado en él una pasión indescriptible, dar a conocer al mundo tales actos, tales escenas; le parecía algo sumamente heroico. _No es jugar a los soldaditos con Naruto, es estar ahí, saber lo que sufre la gente y mostrarle al mundo._

A mí nunca me había interesado la guerra, excepto por la estrategia, me parecía siempre un acto salvaje.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar fotos en combates y eso?—

Él exhaló rápido arrugando su nariz casi riéndose—ya no tengo diecisiete, mi padre es dueño de medio Tokio, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera—cambió la velocidad apretando mi mano—puedo hacer la publicidad de medio Tokio si quiero, luego divertirme y meterme lo que quiera—

_No es el opio el que le quita la fuerza, es el dinero el que se la quita_

Puso ambas manos en el volante y miró al frente, dejó de reír, su era semblante sereno, casi impávido.

—Mi papá no me hablaría nunca más—no es que él estuviese obsesionado por agradar al señor Uchiha, era solo que su hermano era la perfección encarnada en un ser, tenía todo lo que Sasuke, pero mejor, incluso su carácter era mejor. Tan carismático que nunca nadie había insinuado una posible altanería o frivolidad de su parte, era sencillo, amable.

Eso Sasuke no podía serlo, no le salía, simplemente no disfrutaba ser gentil. A mí me daba igual que no lo fuera, nunca esperé que me dejase pasar delante de él o que me abriese la puerta, de hecho eso último a ambos nos parecía ridículo.

Él quería demostrar que podía tener una grandeza distinta a la del hermano, aunque supiese que el padre estaba maravillado por la genialidad de su primer niño y pensaba que el segundo solo debía ser algo parecido, no tan resaltante, pero nunca una vergüenza. También temían la posibilidad de que a Sasuke le pasase algo, sobre todo a su madre, quien había perdido familia en Nagasaki durante la Guerra, veía con horror el interés por ese arte dantesco.

—Cuando termine la escuela me voy a Francia— lo interrumpí.

—Entonces nos queda un año—dijo seco—la pasarás bien allá, París es divertida.

Dejó su mano ahora inmóvil, reteniendo la mía.

—Mañana vos veremos otra vez—dijo él. Ahora era el aniversario de la fundación de la compañía de mis padres. Sería en mi casa, nos veríamos, pero debería ser un encuentro sin importancia, falto de interés, sin ningún asomo de afecto ante los demás que delatase nuestro secreto.

Al llegar a la casa Hyuga, Hinata me entregó al chofer con esa sonrisa llana, llena de un sosiego placentero tomando la mano de Naruto.

—Hay un regalo para ti en el maletero—dijo ella— le comenté a tu madre que quería que usases uno de mis vestidos—

Cuando llegué a casa, subí a mi habitación y abrí la caja. Era una pieza blanca, tenía un circulo en la parte de atrás que dejaba ver la mitad de la espalda, no tenía mangas pero tapaba el pecho y los hombros, era algo simple, no me pareció la gran cosa. A parte, me había dado una caja de Dior, con zapatos altos color crema de patente. Había una nota:

_Para mi querida Sakura._

Y un poco más abajo

_Por favor, usa el cabello de un lado y pendientes cortos de oro_. Muy perfeccionista la mujer…

Cuando llegó mi madre me lo arrebató de las manos, no paró de hablar de lo hermoso que era y enseguida la llamó para agradecerle. Después de todo ese alboroto, de la cena alabando a los Hyuga y del baño y la hora de lectura, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta. Ya entre las sábanas blancas, bajo el edredón de lino, era ya mucho más de media noche y todos dormían. Miraba _El amante, _que estaba casi en sus escenas finales.

La niña observaba la boda del amante, una gran fiesta china, era impensable una vida juntos, se habían consumado ya. En ese tiempo, eso aseguraba el repudio total, nadie se casaría con ella, por lo menos no en Saigón; ella volvió a _la France_. Siempre había estado triste, ante la pobreza, ante la locura frenética del hermano mayor, la preferencia de su madre por este y los abusos que permitía ante su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, sólo una vez se le vio llorar, y fue al darse cuenta que amaba al comerciante chino.

Durante el viaje en barco desde Indochina a Europa, solo ahí lloró.

Escondí todo de nuevo, con la cautela necesaria para no ser escuchada por nadie, dormí.

7/ JULIO/2010 19:20

Me vi al espejo, girando sobre mi propio eje, tenía el vestido blanco. Y entonces, supe por qué todos querían uno hecho por Hinata Hyuga, mi cuerpo había cambiado, mi cadera formaba una una honda desde mi cintura al muslo, mis piernas largas. No había imperfección, podría decir que había hecho eso pensando en alguien como yo.

Los zapatos hacían que sobrepasase el metro setenta, Nina, mi nana, la sirvienta, me había puesto rubor y rímel negro en las pestañas. Mis labios llenos de ese color tal bonito que escogí entre las cosas de mi madre, ese que era tan parecido al de los labios de la amante del hombre chino.

Se exaltaron al verme un poco incómodos, pero cegados por tratar de ser amigos del padre de la tutora, guardaron cualquier opinión. Me había estado viendo en el espejo, una y otra vez, pensando si a Sasuke le gustaría, qué pensaría él, y que era una lástima tener que ignorarle.

Al empezar la fiesta, muchos amigos de mis padres hablaron de mí, todos me veían con un semblante de mortal delirio, sus hijas ahora querían hablar con Sakura. Lo detestaba, todos mirando a Sakura, _como si nunca la hubiesen visto._ Yo también había caído en esa hipnosis conmigo misma, un sentimiento tan banal jamás había sacudido mi cabeza de esa forma.

Él llegó, le saludé como a cualquier otro, la familia Uchiha admiró a niña Haruno con normalidad, más no con indiferencia. De la señora y de Itachi sí hubo grandes sonrisas y palabras amables, pero de Sasuke y el padre, solo una mirada de reojo.

Fue a servirse Brandi, a fumar afuera. Itachi me hablaba, era agradable. No podía dejar de pensar en el hermano pequeño, quería buscarle y en un momento y hablar con él a solas, la casa era grandísima, muchos escondites podríamos tener.

Vi a Hinata entrando con un vestido salmón, corto de mangas y un lazo a la cintura, su cabello recogido, zapatos bajos. Naruto parecía altísimo a su lado, ella era realmente pequeña, pero eso le daba un toque tierno, no quería resaltar mucho, pero igual lo hacía.

Todas las niñas y sus madres trataban de hablarle, oía mi nombre pronunciado por ellas.

—Ella sí que sabe hacer negocios—dijo Itachi sonriendo.

—Sí… le hace un vestido a la pequeña Sakura para que a todas esas crean que se volverán delgadas si le compran uno— llegó Sasuke casi susurrando.

Arqueé la ceja ¿de verdad era así? Bueno, eso no tenía nada de malo. A mí me había gustado llevarlo.

—Me gusta esa de allá—dijo Sasuke señalando Sophie, la hija del administrador de mi padre— ¿cuál prefieres tú?—le preguntó a su hermano

—Esta de aquí—se burló señalándome con el vaso, el semblante de Sasuke me hizo reír una mezcla de sorpresa y ofensa —quien no te conociera…— se fue riendo.

Ahora sí había superado las expectativas, también podía joderlo de vez en cuando. Me moría de risa por dentro, él sabía, pero no diría nada. Me apoyé con ambas manos en el mueble más cercano y crucé las piernas. Abría gaveta, saqué la nota que había escrito con anterioridad y había guardado, la puse en la mesa y cerré para que él escuchase. Fui a otro lugar sin hablarle si quiera.

Decía:_ pregunta por el baño. Veinte metros. Puerta. Sala de música. 20:30._

Recorrí entero ese gran salón que mi madre había decorado, paredes en color hueso, piso de mármol y columnas con fuste de orden corintio, lámparas de cristales en caída, las esculturas que compramos en Venecia hacía unos años. Una casa occidental con nombre japonés, comprada y reformada por mi madre.

—Sakura—la voz de Hinata me detuvo—quiero que conozcas a mi hermano—

Ella tenía un hermano unos años mayor, Neji, era economista y había estado estudiando en Londres, lo vi en una fotografía en su habitación, en ella aún eran niños y su hermana menor, Hanabi, era un bebé.

Ahora lo tenía frente a mí, era muy atractivo, demasiado. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermana, pero sus facciones eran un original señor Hyuga treinta años atrás, una cara perfecta, la materia estaba intacta, el tiempo estaba detenido en él. Era extremadamente educado y me ponía nerviosa su mirada, sonreía bastante, tenía mucho contacto con Hinata, hasta era sobreprotector con ella.

Faltaban cinco minutos para mi encuentro con Sasuke, debía escaparme rápido, me escabullí al baño. Esperaba en la sombra de un muro que separaba el espacio visible de un rincón, él apareció de repente y me tomó por la cintura haciéndome correr con él a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

Ahogaba mi risa, mientras sentíamos besos fortuitos al chocar contra las paredes del pasillo. Escuché un ruido, lo separé de mí y busqué, le hice un gesto de guardar silencio, puse más atención al sonido. Era Kaori, una de las sirvientas, husmeando en las habitaciones. Le dije que no era nada, pero deberíamos escondernos.

—Vamos a tu habitación, quiero verla—dijo riendo. Era una especie de juego de escondidas, estaba algo raro, muy alegre, con olor a Brandi. Venenosamente divertido, quería divertirme yo también.

Entramos, ese gran espacio con paredes beige, de izquierda a derecha: un escritorio inmenso blanco y la ventana con cortinas de tela angora color crema sujetas por cintas negras, repisas llenas de libros, cuadernos y revistas. El balcón estaba abierto, daba al frente de la casa, se podían ver las estrellas, una increíble extensión azul índigo. Mi cama de madera oscura, cuatro almohadas: dos verdes y dos que hacían juego con el edredón blanco con flores bordadas, la sábana rosa; en la pared, colgaba un cuadro lleno de flores Sakura que mi padre mandó a pintar. La mesita, donde había una pequeña lámpara y flores jardineras de colores.

La peinadora, el espejo, la casa de muñecas, detrás una repisa repleta de ellas, mi colección. Animales de felpa amontonados; por último una cavidad, una especie de cueva rectangular, donde había un mueble, una cama alternativa con cojines de Kashmir y mantos hindúes rojos, con ramificaciones y flores, tres bancos para apoyar los pies delante; a los lados, cortinas de tul agarradas por un asta horizontal en el techo.

Ahí era donde habíamos caído, me cargaba en su cintura y desabotonaba su pantalón. Besos desesperados, anárquicos, casi demoníacos. Ahora el vaivén, el que relaja y exalta, nuestros cuerpos se movían, tocaba mis muslos, mi cadera, mis piernas. Tomé su cabello y le miré directo a los ojos, a no más de dos centímetros de distancia, lo hacíamos igual que ayer, se me escapó un gemido.

—¡Sakura!—gritó Kaori—¡Tú mamá está buscándote!—reaccionamos rápido la voz de la muchacha, que estaba caminando por el pasillo afuera de mi habitación, nos contuvimos, sin hablar, me quité los zapatos, los oculté debajo de la cama y corrí al balcón—Ven—dije tomando su mano—salí y me monté en la baranda, había un muro justo al lado, un paso torpe y caías al vacío, desde allí me subí al techo. Le di la mano pero justo ahí entró kaori.

Pude imaginar su cara, y Sasuke actuó como un genio táctico, justo antes de que mi madre llegara, así como estaba, casi desvestido arrojó a la chica a la cama y creó una escena poco decente. Simuló estar durante un acto carnal con ella. Cuando entró la señora Haruno, miles de maldiciones salieron, hasta golpeó a Kaori, quien tuvo la mala suerte de ser despedida antes de amenazada con llamar a la policía y acusarla de robo si se le ocurría llamar la atención de alguna forma.

Ella se fue corriendo, quedaban Sasuke y mamá. Se escuchó una bofetada en seco. Le insultó en francés de nuevo, no podría perdonarlo jamás, cualquier contacto conmigo sería imposible, claro que no le diría a sus padres, qué vergüenza. Quedaría como una promesa de odio entre ellos dos. Lo había descubierto en el cuarto de su hija, tirándose a la criada. Tal falta de respeto jamás podría perdonarla.

Después de que ellos se fueran, me las arreglé para volver a la fiesta y fingí haber estado con Hinata todo el rato. Durante la comida, me senté en el lado contrario al de Sasuke, estaba junto a Naruto, que hacia música con el cristal de las copas y me salpicaba agua riéndose, era una mesa redonda.

—En Bourges, a Sakura le encantaba coger bayas y ese tipo de cosas—decía mi madre, pretendiendo estar orgullosa de eso, una vez le hice una corona de flores, cuando unes varias y queda un cintillo delgado. La echó a la basura.

Todos rieron, en especial Sasuke—a mí me encanta coger cerezos—dijo con su mirada enteramente incrustadas en mi madre, dejándola con ganas de lanzarle el cuchillo que sostenía, se veía en sus ojos. Entre ellos dos hubo un silencio incómodo, algunos no habían prestado atención al comentario, los que sí, habían sido discretos, habían reído en sus cabezas o lo habrían visto como algo inverosímil.

—También ciruelas, hongos, todo tipo de cosas…— continuó sin prestar atención. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad, mi mamá no había parado de hablar con Neji, una vez que lo dejó tranquilo y se fue, nos sentamos, él conversaba con Naruto e Hinata sobre fútbol.

Ya marcaban más de las 23:00 y moría de sueño, poco a poco fui cayendo y sin querer, mi cabeza quedó a apoyada en el hombro de Neji, él no lo había sentido. _Voy a morir de amor por ti,_ dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia con voz trabada, ya ebrio, me despertó y pude ver con los ojos entreabiertos a Sasuke observándonos a lo lejos, con esa mirada tan amarga, disconforme, se estaba yendo, ya se habían despedido.

Me levanté discretamente, di unos pasos en silencio, hasta pasar a otra habitación. Una mujer decía entre un conjunto de cosas: _Es que hacen tan mala pareja_, con un indicio de burla, solo eso escuché. Corrí, corrí sin parar hasta llegar a mi habitación, me lancé al piso del balcón, aferrada a la baranda, ahí agachada y escondida. Vi a Sasuke y a su familia a través de los tubos de metal, se marchaban. Quise decir algo, mas no salió nada, sujeté con fuerza las vigas mientras le veía.

Él casi volteó, se detuvo, fue un momento fugaz, pero no me vio, no llegó a voltear completamente. Se marchó.

7/ JULIO/2015 16:40

Llegamos al departamento, al de la calle dos, donde habíamos vivido esos cinco años en Osaka, en ese espacio flotante donde reinó alguna vez nuestro placer desmedido, nuestra vida insólita, nuestros cuerpos inundados por los aromas y los delirios.

Se había pasado ya la sensación de anti gravedad. Solo veía y escuchaba.

—Tengo algo para ti, chiquita— miré con desdén, quería que se callara y me dejará inhalar para entrar en mi sueño nuevamente. Le hice un gesto de indiferencia, él me llevó de la mano y me sentó en la cama, se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y sacó una caja pequeña, cuando la abrió estaba ahí, el anillo que había pedido por tanto tiempo, solo lo quería porque sabía que no podía dármelo. Era un anillo de oro, con un diamante inmenso, el más caro.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había tenido que dejar de consumir, estaba histérica, a él no le pasaba eso, le odiaba por ser mejor que yo, por parecer inmune a cualquier debilidad. Pero sobre todo por ya no poder financiar mi necesidad mórbida, le culpaba de mi fatiga hacia la vida.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? no teníamos dinero, lo habíamos gastado todo, todo lo que trajimos, todo lo que Itachi había enviado luego; todo lo cambiamos por nuestro vicio delirante, por la adicción desmedida, por el enfermizo gusto de una vida extravagante. Nunca habíamos trabajado, sólo nos divertíamos, gastamos todo, pensando que nunca se acabaría.

¿De dónde había sacado dinero para obtener algo tan valioso? Él nunca robaría, de eso estaba segura, no quedaba ahí nada de valor para canjear. Miré alrededor, busqué con la vista, luego con mis manos, _no estaba_.

—La vendí—me miró incorporándose—ya no me importa— Había vendido su cámara, con la que inmortalizaba, su pasión, lo que más disfrutaba.

Lo único que le había quedado de su verdadera vida, la que había sido brillante, donde no tenía que ocultarse entre las sombras, lo último que quedaba, lo demás me lo había llevado yo. Él había llorado, me abrazó, se aferró a mí, lo único tangible que había ahora de Sasuke Uchiha.

No pude hacer más que llorar con él. Abrazarle, arrepentirme de todo lo que le había hecho, todos los desprecios, los insultos. Le había amenazado con irme, esas palabras inyectaron un desespero enfermizo, era inimaginable una vida sin Sakura. Ahora lloraba porque dentro de ese monstruo, de esa materia descompuesta, estaba la niña que esperaría siempre por él.

_Él se lo dijo, pues era todo como antes, le dijo que la amaba, que nunca podría dejar de amarla, que la amaría hasta la muerte._

* * *

_Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo esto, es más largo de lo habitual, la frase final siempre me saca una sonrisa :)_

_Besos!_


	8. Consagración de la primavera

Something of the End

Capítulo VIII

Consagración de la primavera

11/JULIO/ 2010 5:35

Mi colección de muñecas estaba conformada por 128, las había comprado en muchos lugares cuando era pequeña, me obsesionaban, tenía de toda clase: con bucles, trenzas, cabello lacio, rubias, con ojos azules, morenas, cafés; estaban las alemanas con sus Dirndl, las polacas, las Inglesas, las francesas, las españolas con mantillas, las japonesas resaltando con sus kimonos…me encaba, cualquiera que fuese, solo debían cumplir una condición: ser hechas a mano. Debían ser hechas por artistas y en porcelana. Cabello de caballo, ojos brillantes. Había tiendas especiales que visitaba cada vez que viajaba con mis padres.

La repisa blanca de mi habitación estaba llena de ellas, cada semana les quitaba el polvo o cualquier suciedad que pudiese entrometerse, les cepillaba el cabello y acomodaba su ropa. Nunca jugué con ellas. No eran para jugar. Solo había una que me acompañaba siempre, Era Natascha, mi muñeca Rusa. La tomaba de la mano al ir a cualquier sitio, también llevaba su equipaje cuando viajábamos y tomaba té en el avión.

Fue la primera que tuve. A los 7 años fui a Moscú con mis padres, yo iba de la mano de mi nana Claire y ellos dos adelante, la mujer tomando el brazo del esposo, el irlandés de barba. Hablaban y reían abstraídos en su mundo, siempre había sido así. Se detuvieron por un café. Cerca de nosotros, vi a una mujer salir de un edificio con su hija, llevaba una caja enorme.

Le pedí a Claire ir a ver qué había en ese sitio, unos pocos pasos y Sakura quedó absorta ante esa fábrica de pequeñas, muchísimas muñecas de increíble belleza, pero hubo una que logró embelesarla de forma inminente, la de pelo castaño con ojos ámbar y un vestido blanco. La señalé, tirando de la manga de mi niñera.

Mi madre nos llamó y enseguida Claire trató de explicarle, la primera hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dio la vuelta. Mi padre se acercó, me miró. Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que quería decirme algo, mas nunca hablaba. Le dio dinero a Nina, muchísimo.

—Regresa al hotel con ella a las 7—le dijo. Me miró de nuevo y se fue. Siempre que me veía, sentía como si estuviese intimidado, una manifestación de querer sentir amor por algo que no conoces. Toda la atención era para mi madre, igualmente toda la atención de ella era para él. Una pareja con amor recíproco ilimitado, pero que solo podía ser compartido por ambos, consumían amor cada día, al levantarse, al pasear… se alimentaban de amor, y no alcanzaba para la pequeña hija.

Me habían comprado mi primera muñeca, al salir de la tienda, frente a nosotras en un callejón, había una niña. Era un poco mayor que yo, estaba sucia, su abrigo estaba roto, su cara era delgada y tenía unos ojos cansados, me estaba viendo. Una mujer la cargó, se veía igual que ella, _tan pobre_, la pobreza siempre fue un tópico incomprendido por mí, me causaba una aberración descomunal. Esa niña, no podría tener una muñeca como la que me habían comprado, pero yo nunca podría tener una madre como la de ella tenía. La vida es algo extraordinariamente inquietante, incluso para niñas de tan corta edad.

Tomé a Natascha y caminé junto a Clair.

Las muñecas también envejecían, las que una vez fueron preciosas, ahora estaban llenas de polvo, los ojos ya no brillaban, la ropa desgastada. No las tocaba desde hacía más de un años, pero las veía cada mañana, veía el proceso de envejecimiento con exhaustiva inquietud.

—Nina—llamé— ¿tienes una hija, verdad?—ella asintió, con su cabello desordenado y voz aguda. Le extendí a Natascha— Es para ella, su nombre es Natascha y su cumpleaños es el 18 de abril—

Nina, Claire, Margi…habían dejado de cuidar a sus hijas por cuidarme a mí. Ese era el pago por prestarme a sus madres, no es que me sacrificase, era solo que no las usaba y cualquier niña estaría encantada al tenerlas.

El día fue normal, la clase de historia, luego física, inglés… solo dos horas más y podría ver a Sasuke. Cuando sonó la campana sentí una emoción implacable, bajé las escaleras, pero sin querer choqué contra un chico. Era el novio de Ino, Sai Shimura.

—Mucho gusto ¿tú eres la francesa, no?—

—Sí—una sonrisa nerviosa me delató, él era lindo—Sakura— le di la mano, oí la risa de Ino a lo lejos, casi corrí—tengo que irme—me excusé. Me di el lujo de tratar con indiferencia al que todas querían besar. Yo podía besar a uno mejor, cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegué a casa de Hinata, ella estaba como siempre, con su sonrisa hermosa; llevaba unos pantalones de tubo blancos con un cinturón marrón de trenza, una camisa tres cuartos de botones Carolina Herrera con franjas verticales, azules y blancas. Unas plataformas Dior crema, iguales a las que me obsequió, un reloj de oro, anillos, muchos collares y un sombrero rojo.

—Sasuke aún no llega…— me invitó a pasar disculpándose—acompáñame a mi taller, ahí lo esperaremos— Era muy raro, jamás llegaba tarde.

Su taller era inmenso, tenía maniquíes con vestidos sin terminar y una mesa llena de papeles, lápices, escuadras…

—¿Aquí trabajas?—pregunté

—No—dijo riendo—solo termino cosas en mi tiempo libre, y bueno, era donde prácticamente vivía cuando estudiaba—rió. Su Iphone vibró. Contestó rápidamente yéndose a una esquina.

_¿Sí?... ¿Puedes llamarlo otra vez?...No creo. Ah. Bueno…_

—Sakura—volteé—verás… eh—estaba nerviosa—Sasuke, tuvo un asunto, muy, muy importante y no podrá venir

Momento de silencio. Sonó el intercomunicador del teléfono—ya está aquí— dijo la voz del empleado, cuando ella presionó el botón del _Speaker_. Sonreí. Me vio y me mostró las palmas—eh…es una clienta que estaba esperando, lo siento, la atenderé rápido y… ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con las clases de Ikebana, eh?—estaba roja, yo estaba triste.

Salió, su teléfono volvió a vibrar, estaba frente a mí. Abrí la conversación con Naruto.

_Sasuke es un idiota, después de todo el show que hemos hecho el mes entero, ahora dice que no quiere verla, parece loco._

_Salimos de clase y se fue a almorzar con Karin_

Mis cejas se arrugaron, me dejó plantada, no quise leer más. Me senté y empecé a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos al jardín?—preguntó ella llegando.

* * *

En mi habitación todo estaba oscuro, estaba llorando bajo el edredón de lino. No porque mi madre me había dicho que se irían de viaje otra vez sin mí, no porque había llamado _Merde_ al arreglo Ikebana que hice, esta vez no.

Solo lo hacía porque Sasuke no me hablaba, toda la semana me ignoró, llamé varias, muchas veces. Me colgaba. Incluso una o dos contestó Karin, para decir que él no estaba.

¿Qué coño hacía ella con su teléfono si él no estaba? Casi podía oír su risa del otro lado.

Estaba volviéndome loca, los días pasaban lentos, casi inertes. No había segundo en el que no desease verle y siempre me preguntaba por qué se había molestado, qué hizo que cambiara así…_yo te quiero_… solo fue algo que dijo, tal vez por lástima.

Aun quería saber: cuando me despertaba, cuando desayunaba, cuando llegaba a la escuela, en clase de matemáticas, en literatura, en historia, en el descanso, al atar mis zapatos de deporte, al entrar en la pista de trote, al mirar hacia la calle; la calle junto a la escuela, separadas por la reja de huecos, millones de ellos obstruyendo el paso.

Solo detrás de un arbusto había un pequeño espacio, una salida. No supe nunca por quién fue hecho el hoyo, pero ahí estaba. Después de la primera hora, no recuerdo de qué día, tomé mis cosas y escapé. Crucé el agujero.

Nunca había estado solo en la calle. En esa ciudad atestada de gente, gente moviéndose, pero sin producir un ruido. Solo el viento, solo autos y algunas voces, el silencio era desproporcional.

No podía resistirlo más.

Pude encontrar una estación de trenes y les pregunté a unas muchachas cómo podía llegar a la Universidad Gakushuin, parecían tener la misma edad que yo. Ellas eran amables. No paraban de verme, se acercaban a mí al hablar, me tocaban el cabello y sonreían cada vez que yo hablaba.

—Disculpa ¿tengo algo?—dije tocando mi cara, no prestando mucha atención de si mi comentario había sido descortés.

—¡No!—dijeron la tres al unísono.

—¡Es que eres muy bonita!— pronunció una de cabello largo. Puse una cara de incomprensión, jamás nadie me había notado.

—Deberías ser modelo—

—Te pareces a Candice Swanepoe —no estaba segura de si era un cumplido, simplemente sonreí. Eran simpáticas. No paraban de hablar, de preguntar.

_¿De dónde eres? ¿Vas a estudiar en esa Universidad? Ahí estudió el emperador. Ahí estudia la familia real ¿Vas a ver a alguien? ¿Es tu novio? ¿También es de Francia? ¿Cómo es?_

Llegamos, me despedí de ellas y seguí.

Pegunté a muchísimas personas hasta que logré entrar a ese gran edificio. Era colosal, rejas de bronce, había un árbol de Sakuras a la derecha. Empecé por buscar la facultad. Periodismo. Ya no supe qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba allí, tal vez no tenía clases ese día, había faltado o estaba en otro lugar.

Me sentí idiota, que estudiase ahí no me aseguraba nada, pero lo había intentado.

—¿buscas algo?—preguntó un muchacho-

Me impresioné—es a alguien, pero…—

—Dime, tal vez lo conozca—él sonrió.

—Sasuke Uchiha—el muchacho cambió su expresión de sosiego—ah… — balbuceó casi como una maldición—está en el piso 5, en el aula 3—

El solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a susurrar cosas. Era raro.

Corrí, subí las escaleras y llegué al lugar donde me indicó, estaba vacío, se veía un cúmulo de gente dirigiéndose al ascensor, me precipité a ellos, busqué con la vista. Lo encontré, el cabello de alas de cuervo.

Entró al ascensor, era muy tarde, se estaba cerrando. Le sonrió a la pelirroja: _gatita _leí sus labios antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Así la había llamado.

Vacío. En ese momento me moví rápido, fue súbito el impulso, fui casi desbocada a las escaleras, corrí sin prestar atención, los tobillos me temblaban, bajaba casi sin tocar el suelo. Faltaba solo un piso, más rápido pensé.

_Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido_. Y de pronto el vértigo, el abismo, ese sentimiento o esa sensación de salir de tu cuerpo en un instante fugaz. Como cuando subes en un ascensor, cuando despega el avión, cuando bajas una pendiente empinada en auto. La caída. Un potente golpe que sacudió mi cabeza, eso fue lo que sentí, lo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza tembló. No sentí dolor alguno, simplemente la sensación de fugacidad, como la llamaré desde ahora.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke 18/ JULIO/2010 9:22

Llegué a la planta baja con Karin, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor empezó a salir la gente. Unos pocos pasos y una jauría se amontonó frente a las escaleras. Un acto que detestaba sin duda- el chisme- ¿a quién le importa qué suceda? ¿Por qué no simplemente siguen con sus vidas?

Es patético. Karin también se acercó. Rodé lo ojos.

—Creo que alguien se cayó—dijo intentando ver entre las personas, empezó a preguntar a otros.

—es una niña del instituto Adachi—contestó un muchacho. Me abalancé veloz hasta el centro, hasta el pie de la escalera, apartando, casi empujando a todos los que construían la hoya. Sakura.

Era sakura en el suelo.

Corrí con ella cargada hasta la enfermería, allí la revisaron, me pidieron que esperara, que si no despertaba pronto habría que llevarla a un hospital. Se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza, la contusión había sido fuerte, mas no mortal.

Habían pasado dos horas, me quedé junto a ella, en una silla.

—Tenemos que irnos, si no hubieses tomado su monedero habrían llamado a sus padres—dijo Karin—y adiós a tu pequeña lince—

—Cállate—

—Sólo digo la verdad, acéptalo, ese tipo va a contarle todo y van a mandarla a un convento …aunque ya no hay mucho qué resguardar—dijo lo último más bajo—le lancé una almohada.

—oye, no es que me alegre…—

* * *

Abrí los ojos en un instante, imperceptible, de forma violenta y tomé el brazo de Sasuke. Estaba recostada, oía su voz, otra voz, me agité.

En ese momento (en el que abrí los ojos) fui consciente de la vida misma, jamás había experimentado tal cosa, me sentí ajena a ese espacio, a mi cuerpo, al Universo, a esa cama donde estaba acostada. No veía el sentido de lo que era, mi memoria, mi persona estaban intactas. Era Sakura Haruno, 1 metro 72 centímetros, nací en Ambois en el año 1994, me ponía las moras en los dedos y las comía con natilla, me gustaba nadar en la piscina, tenía el cabello largo, me gustaba en color rosado, me gustaba follar, me gustaba follar con Sasuke.

Primero no sabía a quién estaba sujetando, solo volví en sí, lo sujeté como aferrándome a lo real, para evitar seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan macabra. Esa sensación de fugacidad. Era él.

—Me sujetó la mano— ¿estás bien?—el muy maldito casi se orina, pensó que me había muerto.

Lo abracé, solo para mostrarle el dedo medio a la pelirroja sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella rodó los ojos y se fue.

—¿Por qué no querías verme?—pregunté con voz quebrada, él tomó mi mejilla.

— Perdóname— Me explicó que no quería dejarme, que le había gustado a Neji y que el hijo de puta era un psicópata. Nos vio subir las escaleras juntos la noche del aniversario de la compañía de mi padre. Luego le contó a Itachi, también dijo que no era prudente, ya que la señora Haruno sería la primera en discrepar en cuanto a esa relación, ella describía a Sasuke como _obsceno, intolerable_, alguien a quien no consideraría jamás.

Lo que pensase de él era mínimo, cuando yo estaba escondida en el techo, ella había dicho que yo no paraba de hablar del hermano de Hinata, y Sasuke se sintió indignado al verme posada sobre su hombro. Tan cerca, _tan zorra._ Eso último no lo dijo, pero no había otra palabra.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a esa vieja? ¿Cree que está en una telenovela o algo así?—él me vio con un semblante se superioridad, como extrañado ante el comentario.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo, la enfermera que me atendió le había dado unos minutos más a Sasuke antes de llamar a la ambulancia. Él había alegado, que yo me escapé de la escuela y que me metería en problemas si mis padres se enteraban, que él _había visto la caída_ y no que fue tan terrible.

A cualquiera lo hubiesen echado de la enfermería por decir eso, pero a él, la enfermera le daría dos horas más si quería.

En el Mustang negro, con el cuero frío de los asientos tocando mi espalda, le acariciaba la parte de atrás del cuello, metiendo los dedos ligeramente en el cabello—no me lleves a la escuela—dije haciendo un mohín y subiendo la pierna derecha al tablero, apoyando mi pie.

—Obvio—dijo sosteniendo el ticket del estacionamiento entre sus dientes. Unos pocos metros y bajó el vidrio para meterlo en la máquina y salir de ahí.

—¡yo!—dije quitándoselo y pasando sobre él, llegando hasta el otro lado del auto apoyando mi mano en la parte alta de su pierna y depositando el ticket en la ranura. Él se echó hacia atrás con una expresión rara.

Salimos y volví a mi posición anterior, ahora sumergida en el asiento mirando por la ventana, apoyando el codo en ella y con los dedos entre mis labios. Tenía las piernas abiertas, mi falda se había subido.

El semáforo nos detuvo y un hombre mayor pasó por el rayado, me observó, todo el recorrido miró hacia donde yo estaba con una cara lívida asquerosa. Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y me bajó la pierna del tablero, volví a subirla y él la bajó de nuevo, otra vez y lo hizo con más fuerza.

— ¡Au!—me había dolido, la sobé mientras hacía un gesto con la boca y las cejas. Era muy rudo. Sonreí—¿estás celoso?—dije acariciándole la sien con la palma. Él apartó mi mano violento.

Volteé hacia la ventana—Neji no me gusta—dije sin verle.

—Te estaba tomando la mano— contestó con la mirada fija en la autopista, lo vi, hundí las cejas y puse una sonrisa cínica—Maricón—dije exhalando, casi riendo, mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver hacia afuera.

— ¡¿qué?!—dijo él, indignado, no podía creer que había llamado a Sasuke Uchiha así.

—Lo decía por él—me defendí—yo dormía, no sabía que lo había hecho— en verdad sí era con Sasuke ¿cómo pudo molestarse por eso?

Sin embargo, no podía seguir actuando así, él se estaba molestando. Me quedé callada todo el viaje. Al llegar al edificio, subimos al ascensor, al entrar, fui a mirarme al espejo, alzaba la cara y la ponía hacia un lado, asegurándome de ver bien todo. Me volteé rápido, empecé a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello.

_—_Sasuke—dije_—_¿quién es Candice Swonapo_e_?—pregunté enseguida, sabía que estaba escuchando. Él sonrió.

* * *

Estaba acostada en la cama, mirando la televisión, movía los pies dando patadas a la cama, la cama con olor a Ralph Lauren. Veía el Fashion Show de Victoria's Secret del 2009, Sasuke había ido a atender la puerta. Rodé en la cama y me saqué la camisa de la escuela, era delgada, como las modelos, me puse las manos en la cintura e intenté hacer la cara que ponía esa Adriana Lima. Quería hacerlo de verdad, me imaginé en ropa interior desfilando en NY, lo suficientemente sexy como para asegurarle un infarto a la vieja bruja, _muy buena idea._

Me llamó la atención el recipiente de cristal a mi lado, era como una rueda grande, apoyada sobre una base de metal. Muchos peces dorados dentro, empecé a sacarlos, los sostenía por la cola unos segundos y luego los soltaba en el agua. Se ponían como loquitos, era divertido. Sasuke entró a la habitación y eché en la pecera al que agarraba en ese momento. Puse las manos detrás de la espalda rápidamente.

El pasó omitiendo eso, se recostó en la cama. Me acosté junto a él, puse la cabeza sobre su hombro y empecé a mover los pies, rozando los suyos.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?—me contó que en realidad había faltado a nuestras reuniones porque le pareció desagradable, _asquerosa_ , la visión que tuvo de mí junto a Neji durante la fiesta. Este último, no le diría nada a mi madre, _confesó_, Hinata le pidió que no lo hiciera, y él adoraba a su hermana. No haría algo que lo hiciera ver tan _malo _

Sasuke solo se estaba desquitando. Ya se le había pasado el enojo, sujetaba mechones de mi cabello con los dedos, yo lo rodeaba con un brazo. Ahora veíamos la televisión.

Me vio por un segundo—estabas jugando al _Fashion Show_ antes de que viniera?—sonrió.

Asentí varias veces, me puse de pie sobre la cama y me saqué la falda de la escuela, mis medias ya no estaban, empecé a caminar riendo tambaleándome por la inestabilidad de la cama, él tenía esa media sonrisa. Le daba pequeñas patadas y le halaba el brazo, incitándolo levantarse conmigo. De repente, fugacidad, el vértigo. Me dolió la cabeza, muy fuerte, la toqué y me puse de rodillas.

Sasuke me tomó y me recostó—¡¿qué pasa?!—

—Nada—dije frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo, incorporándome para que no se diera cuenta. Me bajé de la cama y empecé a colocarme la blusa—solo tengo hambre—

Él fue a la cocina rápido, yo estaba sola de nuevo. Me vestí, aun me sentía mal. Abrí la pequeña nevera, destapé una botella de Jack Daniel´s que había adentro, probé. Horrible, no me gustó. La cigarrera estaba sobre el mueble de al lado, saqué un Marlboro Red, vi el sobre, muchas veces lo había visto. Pero en esa ocasión quise tomarlo, mirarlo más de cerca, lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Él llegó unos segundos después, traía unas fresas. Le conté que me gustaban los enlatados de frutas, pero eso igual estaba bien. Le di el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, casi entero y comencé a comer.

Se levantó y guardó la caja metálica en su bolsillo—cuando quieras algo, pídelo—dijo aún de espaldas

— ¿podemos hacerlo ahora? Tengo ganas desde el Lunes—contesté sacando el tenedor de mi boca.

—No hablo de eso—se volteó. Inmediatamente saqué la bolsita con polvo blanco que había tomado y se la lancé. Él la cogió en el aire.

— Solo bromeaba _príncipe, _quería que te diera un ataque de abstinencia_—_apreté suave el borde de la cama con las manos, me mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás_—_es en serio, quiero hacerlo ahora.

* * *

18/ JULIO/ 2010 1:48

Era de noche en casa, más de la una de la madrugada de hecho, caía lentamente en el sueño recordando cómo él me había lanzado hasta la otra esquina de lama, me había tomado las piernas y besado el cuello. Escuché un ruido, un golpe en mi habitación, cuando volteé era una de las muñecas que se había caído. Traté de dormir de nuevo, trataba de no verlas, era imposible. El silencio luego se hizo aterrador, mi miedo se acrecentaba, llega de un horror abismal, me acurruqué de un lado.

Seguían ahí, el silencio se volvió audible, sí, casi podía escuchar la _Consagración de la primavera _de Igor Stravinsky, que había oído por primera vez en la Ópera Estatal de Viena cuando tenía siete años. Era el mismo sentimiento, _el horror_.

En un arranque casi psicótico, me levante y busqué bolsas negras de desechos que se guardaban en la habitación del final del pasillo, volví veloz, la ansiedad había superado el miedo. Metí las muñecas, sin fijarme, sin mirarlas, me ponían de nervios.

Amarré las tres bolsas de basura, bajé las escaleras, salí por la puerta de la cocina. Con una furia, un excentricismo que no conocía, las arrojé en el contenedor que sería vaciado en la mañana en el camión de desperdicios.

Volví a mi habitación, di vueltas por ella, estirando mi cuello, mi espalda. Se apoderó de mí un insomnio irreversible, de repente sentí un roce, un roce en el brazo. Me aterroricé de nuevo.

Había sido solo mi cabello.

Esa misma noche, me encerré en el baño, tomé unas tijeras y lo corté. Ese largo cabello que había crecido hasta la cintura, se veía regado en el suelo. Sonreí, ya no había miedo. Sentada en el banco de madera, frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, con una pierna doblada y montada sobre el asiento, tarareaba _La consagración de la primavera _de Igor Stravinsky, ajena ahora a cualquier emoción funesta que pudiese haber sentido.

Todos los miedos habían sido borrados, arrancas para siempre de esa joven, la que sacrificaba la vitalidad, la cordura, para ver el auge y la magnificencia de una nueva estación. No sería otra que una ella sublime, empezaba a envejecer, el rito así lo establecía. _La primavera había sido consagrada._

* * *

_ NA: _Gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo se titula _Sakuran _y es el penútimo, ahora sí se entenderá bien esta loca historia, sé que a veces es rara, pero a mí me gusta mucho, es algo diferente, la verdad antes de hacer un proyecto así leo mucho, aprendí bastante de arte Japonés, cultura, geografía etc...el capítulo va más hacia el terror, ya que es uno de los sentimientos que tenía esta Sakura y que al final componen a la muchacha que leyeron en el capítulo I.

un beso!


	9. Sakuran parte I

_Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Sakuran, está inspirado en la película japonesa homónima, relata la vida de una prostituta de Edo, quien escala posiciones para obtener su libertad. El trasfondo del capítulo en sí, es la locura, ahora desencadenaao por los sucesos de la vida de Sakura. Es la continuación de _Consagración de primavera, _un rito para iniciar la primavera o la adultez anacrónica que lleva a la protagonista a un estado excéntrico después de sufrir un golpe en la cabeza. Empecemos, que a Annie le va a dar un infarto, love u bella, gracias por los reviews!

Something of the end

Capítulo VII

Sakuran

(Trastorno mental)

Ese día, el día del cambio, de la fugacidad, nadie notó que me había fugado de clases. Sasuke solo tuvo que dejarme cerca del pasaje por el que había salido, para que Soujiro—el chofe— me recogierao por la entrada principal del colegio.

Al llegar a la escuela al día siguiente, todos se dieron cuenta de que había cortado mi cabello. Me había puesto rímel y mis ojos se veían enormes, verdes, furtivos; capaces de verlos a todos como unos imbéciles, los de quinto año me vieron las piernas, los de tercero me sonrieron, los de mi clase hablaron entre sí.

No crucé palabra con nadie hasta la segunda hora, cuando Ino Yamanaka contó una de sus historias de amor pasionalmente ficticias y utópicas. Dijo que lo había hecho por primera vez con su novio y que no había dolido en absoluto, que era un mito. Prácticamente lo gritó.

—Entonces lo tiene pequeño o tú ya eras puta desde antes—me burlé recostada en la pared con piernas y brazos cruzados. Estábamos en los vestidores, pues ya iba a comenzar la clase educación física.

Se quedaron pasmadas, cada una inerte. Ino alzó sus cejas y abrió la boca— ¿otra vez llamando la atención? Entiendo que es difícil estar atrasada…yo también tendría envidia luciendo como si tuviese doce años— estaba molesta, bastante, su tono no era el mismo de siempre, reflejaba contención, para no demostrar a las demás que le importaba.

Me había encabronado, eso duele horrible, y viene a decir que fue el paraíso. Yo solo me incorporé y caminé, pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada—_Va te faire foutre_…—le dije que se fuera a la mierda, sabiendo que en Valonia, al sur de Bélgica—donde ella había nacido—hablaban también mi idioma.

— ¿Saben por qué sacaron a Sakura de su antigua escuela? Porque le hacían _bulling_ por decir tantas mentiras para llamar la atención, hablaba sola por los pasillos ¿saben cómo la llamaban?—

Una emboscada de frenesí, una cólera desbordada, una fuerza contundente, fugacidad. Todo eso lo sentí cuando ella lo dijo.

—_Sakuran_—significaba trastorno mental, _loca, demente_. Detestaba, aborrecía que me dijeran así. El más grande ataque de ira llegaba al escuchar ese nombre funesto, _Sakuran._

Me abalancé sobre ella como un depredador, y con la mayor catarsis, la golpeé en el rostro. Ahí mismo, en su rostro perfecto. Me tomó las manos, pataleó y gritó algunos insultos. Me empujó hacia un lado, se incorporó y buscó apartarse, estaba asustada; sin embargo, la detuvo la visión de ella misma frente al espejo, su labio estaba sangrando y tenía un moretón en la mejilla. Eso era muy malo para Ino, al ser tan hermosa, se había (prácticamente) enamorado de ella misma, peor que un insulto, peor que cualquier cosa, era corromper esa belleza tan sublime.

—¡Te voy a matar Sakura!—dijo con la furia de cien leones y en un arrebato que casi me hace soltar una carcajada, se abalanzó contra mí tirándome del cabello.

—_¡Personne ne t' aime, chienne!—_gritó con su acento valonés.

Intenté quitármela de encima, yo era más alta, pero ella tenía fuerza. La contuve debajo de mí y tomé un pasador de cabello que se había caído al suelo, uno puntiagudo, para clavárselo en algún sitio.

En un momento efímero, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos: el más terrible, el más atroz miedo se reflejó en ellos. Eso vi en los ojos de Ino. Eran los mismos que yo tenía cuando me dejaron la cicatriz en la pierna.

Me levanté, ella ya estaba paralizada. Solo corrí y salí de los vestidores, lanzando el pasador al suelo en el camino. Ninguna me habló después de eso, estaban asustadas.

Era un depredador, nadie se acercaba. No me importó mucho. Me quedé abstraída en mi propio mundo; en casa, veía las pasarelas en canal de moda, tomaba el maquillaje de mi madre, le pedí a Soujiro que me comprase una _Teen Vogue_…me encantaba todo eso.

—Ya era hora de que tirases esas muñecas—dijo mi madre con su tono insoportable entrando a mi habitación. Yo rodé los ojos

—¿Y cuándo te cortaste el cabello? Qué poco femenina…— escupió, tomando una de las hebras, casi con asco. Ahora sí iba a matarla.

—Hinata dijo que lo cortara—la salvación, cuando a esa mujer le gustaba algo, ahí mi madre estaba de acuerdo. Seguí leyendo el libro de ciencias que sostenía acostada sobre mi cama.

Entonces reaccioné—también me invitó a ir de compras—dije sin darle mucha importancia. Ella volteó rápido, expectante.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—contestó casi como si me interrogara por homicidio.

—Tuve que decirle que no podía ir porque no tenía dinero—mi mamá dio un grito y abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante.

—¿Eres estúpida? ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso?—se tocó la frente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sumergida en esa vergüenza que había pasado por mi culpa—ven—me ordenó.

La seguí a su habitación, buscó en un cajón—toma—me dio una tarjeta Visa platinum—Todo lo que ella diga ¿entiendes?—asentí. A veces,_ creía,_ estaba segura de que era una nueva rica, que antes de casarse con papá solo era una pobre envidiosa, era tan vulgar todo lo que hacía….actué como si me fuese indiferente. Como si solo hiciese caso a lo que ella decía.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, fui directamente al distrito de Shibuya, al 109, el centro comercial más grande de Tokyo. Estaba vuelta loca, era la primera vez que iba sola de compras. Era muy parecido a _Lafayette_ en París: pasillos con mostradores repletos de cosas, las tiendas abiertas... Te maravillabas con mirar a cualquier lado. Compré muchísimas cosas, ni idea de cuánto gasté.

Había cantidades enormes de personas, la mayoría chicas, casi todas con el cabello teñido y mucho maquillaje, parecían muñecas. Les llevaba una cabeza de altura. Tomé un folleto que decía: _Tokyo Girls, _era un desfile que se celebraría en unas semanas. Después de comprar, tuve que pedirle a Souji que me ayudara, él cargó las bolsas hasta el auto. Antes de volver a casa, me detuve por una última cosa, un teléfono.

Antes, no era necesario, no le hablaba a nadie, si necesitaba algo, cualquiera de los empleados lo traía o lo hacía; mis padres nunca habían hecho referencia a que podía o no podía tenerlo, pero si decían algo, ya tenía mi excusa lista.

Compré un Iphone blanco, como el de Hinata.

—Souji—le pregunté al muchacho de no más de 30 años— ¿tienes novia?—pude ver cómo se sonrojaba—¿Qué le dices para disculparte después de que se pelean? —

—pues… le digo esa persona algo que me haya dicho antes, algo que recordemos los dos, así verá que le presto atención—dijo convencido y cerrando los ojos.

—Bien dicho—contesté dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Saqué de mi monedero el papel donde Sasuke había anotado su número de teléfono.

_Voulez_-_vous coucher avec moi_ _?_. Escribí

20/ JULIO/ 2010 14:48

—¿Los cortaste todos?—dijo Sasuke mirando los Jeans Levy's hasta la cintura que había convertido en shorts.

— No, dejé algunos largos— yo caminaba descalza por el mueble de mármol de la cocina.

Él estaba preparando Okonomiyaki , cocinaba tranquilo mientras yo tocaba el techo con las manos y paseaba mis piernas a su mirada —¿Ya Hinata terminó tu vestido?— dijo.

—¿Cuál? — pregunté.

—El que vas a usar el jueves—contestó con un tono de _obviamente_—es mi cumpleaños.

Me dejé caer sobre el pantry—Aww…¿son son 25? Vas a ser más pedófilo aún…— dije acariciando su mejilla.

El quedó totalmente _owned_—es una fiesta tradicional—dijo ignorándome mientras agrupaba los vegetales con el cuchillo y los ponía a un lado—solo eres un niña cuando te conviene— dijo reclamándome mi comentario anterior. Echó el preparado en la sartén, yo le tiré del brazo.

—Sí—enrollé mis piernas en su cintura besándole ferozmente—¿Te gusta mi cabello?—dije sacándome el _tank top_ blanco que tenía puesto, mostrándole el brasier satín de Victoria's Secret que había comprado . Me arrimó más al centro del mueble de mármol y se subió para quedar sobre mí.

—sí me gusta— contestó besando mi cuello— ahora hay más espacio aquí—Lo tocó con una de sus manos y le dio pequeñas mordidas muy cerca de la clavícula. Le agarré el cabello, pegándolo más a mí mientras descendía con sus labios hasta el botón metálico de los Levy's y hacía que mi corazón se acelerase cada vez más.

20/ JULIO/ 2010 22:48

A veces escuchaba un _Dzzz_, luego venía un dolor, instantáneo, fugaz. Cuando pasaba eso, llenaba la tina de agua caliente y metía la cabeza, intentaba quedarme más tiempo cada vez. Por las noches, bajaba a la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido y tomaba algún dulce para subirlo a mi habitación.

Esa vez, tomé una caja de moras de la nevera, las puse en mis dedos y las hundí en la crema chantillí que había puesto en una taza. Un escalofrió hizo que volteara rápido.

Era mi padre, con su barba y su suéter de lana, sus pantalones de cuadros y sus pantuflas del hotel Ritz de Londres caminando hacia mí.

Le saludé con una sonrisa, intenté justificar lo que hacía, ya que mi madre siempre me regañaba.

—Lo sé, yo te enseñé eso—dijo él sentándose a mi lado, por primera vez se quedaba a hablar conmigo. Cuando tenía unos cuatro años, siempre ponía las frutas en sus dedos, las hundía en crema o chocolate y me las daba. Era algo que él también hacía de niño.

Le miré por unos instantes, y sin pensar dejé escapar lo que nunca pude decirle— ¿por qué nunca quieres estar conmigo? Siempre que me ves, parece como si quisieras irte—expresé, él se encogió, no supo qué decir, tenía una mirada de vergüenza, de culpa.

—Lo siento—dijo desde lo más profundo—a veces nos distraemos y olvidamos las cosas que son realmente importantes…quisiera ser mejor padre contigo ¿podrías perdonarme, Sakura?— lo había dicho con el corazón, con la mirada más triste. No quise herirlo. Le metí una mora en la boca y empecé a reír, él también lo hizo. Continuamos el juego hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con mi padre, luego de ese día no lo volvería a ver.

23/ JULIO/ 2010

Mis padres se habían ido a Hong Kong, iban a terminar de arreglar los asuntos pertinentes a las nuevas sucursales de sus fábricas ahí, estarían cuatro meses fuera de Japón. Estaba completamente libre, todos los empleados sabían lo injusta y represiva que era mi madre conmigo, hacían y consentían cualquier cosa que pidiese.

Era el cumpleaños de Sasuke, iría a la escuela y luego a su fiesta con el permiso secreto de Nina. Hinata me entregó un Kimono, era blanco con un árbol de cerezos casi deshojado, las terminaciones de las mangas eran violetas, mientras más descendía se volvían negras. Sasuke se burló de mí cuando me vio entrar, casi todas las mujeres lo estaban usando, pero cuando giraba a verme, salía una risa contenida que no podía evitar.

Al ocultarnos en una habitación para besarnos, lo confesó: _estaba pensando una manera de quitarte eso y que no se note, es muy difícil de poner otra vez…_ soltó con su sonrisa demente.

—No hay que quitarlo—dije subiendo la parte de abajo del Kimono y montando una pierna en su cadera. Busqué sus labios pero él se alejó rápido ladeando la cara.

— ¿No puedes esperar dos horas?—dijo echándose en el sofá con la misma sonrisa. Pataleé moviendo la tela del vestido.

Se suponía que después de esa reunión iríamos a un club nocturno con él y sus amigos. Me monté sobre su cadera dejando ver mis piernas casi hasta el inicio de mi cicatriz.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás montada encima de mí, fastidiosa?— Yo estaba pasando prácticamente sobre su cabeza, me había estirado lo suficiente para alcanzar una pequeña katana posada en dos soportes de la pared. La puse frente a mí y escuché el ruido, _la canción_ que inundó la habitación cuando la saqué de la funda.

—Volvamos abajo, _gatita_—hizo un intento de levantarse sosteniéndome las rodillas. Sentí una furia inminente, imparable. Alcé el sable sobre su cabeza y lo incrusté casi hasta la mitad del cojín, justo al lado del cuello de Sasuke. Él quedó impávido, pero tenía miedo, pude sentirlo; me empujó al otro extremo y arrojó la espada lo más lejos que pudo.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—dije con los ojos del depredador completamente sobre él.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, bajé las escaleras. _Gatita_, así había llamado a la perra del cabello teñido. Agarré una copa de Chandon y me la bebí.

— ¡Sakura!—me sorprendió Naruto, que venía hacia mí tomando la mano de Hinata. Ambos me entretuvieron, ella llevaba un kimono rojo, con detalles dorados, flores y el cabello recogido con un montón de adornos, pasadores y colgantes.

—Hinata ¿has ido alguna vez a Tokio Girls?— dije de repente, arriesgándome a ser vista como una completa ignorante; ella subió sus ojos azules y se tocó la frente.

—Ha estado trabajando ahí todo el mes, la acosan demasiado, la llaman más que yo —dijo el rubio—ahora se la pasa haciendo cosas para esa gente de Fashion TV, incluso me dejó esperando todo el día en un camerino, mientras hablaba con un montón de viejos afeminados porque una de las modelos renunció ¿y sabes qué? Dejó el cargador de la Ipad en el Herbie (se refería al New Beatle 2009 de Hinata) se fue la señal de mi teléfono, luego me equivoqué de baño y entré al de mujeres—comenzó a reír—bueno en realidad me daban miedo los viejos raros …¡niña qué grande eres!— exclamó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que era un poco más alta que él usando sandalias de plataforma.

—¿Te gustaría ir Sakura? Podemos pedir permiso a tus padres—dijo sonriendo—¡Por cierto! Neji será quien te reciba esta semana yo estaré buscando a la modelo que falta—

-yo…- me mordí lo labios—¿yo podría ser tu modelo? Prometo hacerlo bien, puedo caminar derecha, voy a practicar—dije asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza. Ella se quedó pensando.

—Anda Hinata, ella es más bonita que la que despidieron por estar fo…-ella le tapó la boca riendo nerviosamente.

—Creo que podríamos arreglar eso, en realidad si tienes la medida para hacer pasarela, aunque ahí hay más que nada _Idols_ y modelos de revista. Lo difícil sería el permiso para que puedas faltar a la escuela—

—¡Ya van a acabar las clases!—dije sonriendo mientras Naruto asentía conmigo, en verdad él no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba hablando.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke aproximándose a nosotros. Mi rostro cambió, puse una expresión seria.

Los otros dos se alejaron discretamente—me muero de hambre— dijo Naruto haciéndose el loco. Ellos no sabían que habíamos peleado. Nos quedamos solos.

Me recosté de una pared—Hola…—dije girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Él se recargo junto a mí y tocó mis dedos, sin siquiera verme.

-oye, yo…- dijo él, y escapé rápidamente de su mano que casi tomaba la mía.

—Tus gatitas esperan—dije mirando hacia un grupo de chicas y empezando a caminar. Él me detuvo.

- Sakura ¿por qué te pones así?—

Hice que me soltara de forma brusca—¡Les dices gatitas a las tipas que te ligas, porque son tantas que no puedes recordar sus nombres!—puso una cara como si le hubiese dado una patada en la entrepierna, una bofetada mental o una puñalada en el estómago. Le había dado en la madre, eso era verdad; Naruto me lo contó durante la fiesta de aniversario cuando me quedé hablando con Hinata, Neji y él; se le había escapado porque estaba ebrio. Me alejé, él quedó quieto, no volvió a hablarme.

Solo cuando picaron el pastel, después de cantar, después de soplar las velas, cuando los invitados se aproximaron a desearle feliz cumpleaños, fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, tal como lo hicieron muchos otros; él me tomó el brazo, giró su cabeza y besó mis labios. No le importó hacerlo frente a todos. En realidad fue un momento efímero y muy pocos lo habrían notado, imaginarían que fue un error de cálculo, que lo hicimos sin querer. Solo para mí duró más de medio segundo.

Continuó saludando, como si nada, sonriendo. En ese momento quise poder hacerlo siempre, sin importar que vieran, quise dejar de esconderme. Sentía que le quería. Le perdoné.

23/ JULIO/ 2010 23:20

Terminé de estirar el vestido negro de líneas verticales, horizontales y diagonales neón. Era muy corto y sin mangas. Se me marcaban las clavículas y la cintura se reducía por las rayas dibujadas. Usaba botas Mcqueen negras hasta los huesos de los tobillos, la punta era redonda y tacón de aguja. Mi cabello estaba atado con una cola alta, tenía extensiones. Había pintado algunos mechones con un _color bug_ rosa. Nina me había maquillado los ojos, les había dado una forma ahumada con delineador, sombra y lápiz negro.

Sasuke me avisó para bajar, ya había llegado. Tomé una chaqueta de cuero negro Moschino y un bolso Prada rectangular del mismo color. Salí por la cocina, Nina hizo de centinela y me lanzó un beso cuando corrí por el jardín.

Subí al Mustang negro, toqué los asientos de cuero frío y respiré el perfume Ralph Lauren mientras nuestros labios se unían.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dije colocando mis piernas cruzadas sobre las suyas recostándome de la puerta del copiloto. Él sonrió y arrancó el auto.

Llegamos al lugar y después de estacionar, caminamos hasta una puerta negra laqueada, resguardada por dos hombres fuertes de lentes oscuros. Sasuke solo hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano. Entramos, tenía la piel erizada, impactada ante tal sinfonía de colores, imágenes y luces. Después de un pasillo largo, vi la hoya desde la parte de arriba, un colosal agujero repleto de personas, no parecía tener fin.

El azul, el amarillo, el naranja, todos esos colores pegados a nuestra piel, cambiando de uno en uno. Fuimos hasta el salón VIP, donde estaban Hinata y Naruto junto a otros amigos de Sasuke. El vestido de la tutora era Neón de corte a la cintura, dejaba ver la espalda, tenía un collar Peter Pan dorado y un delgado cinturón igual; zapatos negros de tacón corrido. Increíble.

Empezamos a beber, me daban todo lo que pedía. Buchanans, Bucardy, Jack Daniel's, Malibu…una caja completa de Marlboro Black Menthol, todos estos desinhibiéndome de cualquier falta de confianza mientras hablábamos.

Habíamos vaciado ya varias botellas. Uní dos pulseras brillantes y le hice a Sasuke una tiara, de no estar tan intoxicado se la hubiese quitado enseguida. Bailamos, muchísimo, no estaba mareada, al contrario, todos mis sentidos se desplegaban.

Escuchábamos _Feel so Close_ de Harry Calvin, luego _Spectrum_ de Florence + the Machine; una sucesión vertiginosa, una honda propensa de sonidos; House, techno... a un volumen altísimo que sacudía el piso, apenas escuchaba a Sasuke gritar mi nombre. Había un océano de brazos agitándose ante nosotros. El de cabello ébano tomó pintura fluorescente que había sobre la barra, dibujó sobre mis ojos cerrados, metió los dedos entre mi cabello, llenándolo de la furia brillante también. Todo se reflejaba en nosotros, los colores iluminantes, estábamos brillando.

Entre ese estado etéreo, esa infinidad de música, recibimos los mejores besos, jamás me sentiría asustada de nuevo, sentía que ya no necesitaba comer ni dormir, solo necesitaba eso.

Tomamos un descanso, nos sentamos en la mesa, él ponía la cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras yo le abrazaba y le daba de beber Absolut directamente de la botella. Abstraído totalmente de la realidad, bajo un grave elixir de sonidos alucinantes, olvidó que estaba conmigo. Se incorporó y sacó de su cigarrera de plata la pequeña bolsa, vertió el contenido sobre la mesa y se inclinó.

Le detuve_—_ ¿vas a dejarme?_—_pregunté con voz casi comprensible. Él buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de su cartera, me la dio sin vacilar. Al intentar tomarla, se resbaló de mis manos y cayó a la superficie frente a nosotros. Él rodó lo ojos.

—Despacio. Tienes que hacerlo lento la primera vez, es como follar—dijo Sasuke tocando mi espalda y acomodando con la _Visa _el polvo blanco que torpemente había regado. Su cabeza estaba situada justo a un lado de la mía y su cuerpo me rosaba por detrás. Una leve mirada y limpió los restos que me quedaron en la nariz con un dedo.

—Abre—Me los puso en la lengua— Sé buena y bésame—.

Así sus labios y los míos se unieron, dando paso a una estridente mordida de él, una exhalación profunda, y a su piel pálida rozando mi cuello, haciendo cosquillas en lo más interno de mí, haciendo que me sudara la ingle y me temblaran los dedos.

Volteó y usó uno de los _Rollings_ que había en la mesa, se tapó una fosa e inhaló hasta lo último de esa hilera blanca. La imagen rotó y mi calor aumentó, comencé a desplazarme hasta estar sentada en sus piernas, un sentimiento desbordante se llevó mi ser y transportó mi mente hacia otro lugar. Euforia. Una sensación que jamás había vivido y que recorría cada parte de mí en cuestión de segundos. Todos se habían ido y él había cerrado la pequeña cabina.

Parpadeé y estaba montada sobre las entradas de Sasuke, mi pelvis se movía y sentía cada vez más calor, quería tocarlo. Me había subido el vestido hasta la cintura, todavía despedía un ligero aroma a perfume, que desaparecía cuando me lanzaba a besar el cuello de Sasuke, me llenaba de su olor.

Me agarró los muslos y los acarició, me hacía cosquillas, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban y formaban círculos, haciendo que mordiera mis labios, le desabroché los pantalones y los fui bajando hasta quitárselos, otro parpadeo; él hacia arriba y yo hacia abajo, me besaba los pechos y luego me quitaba las bragas. Me hacía gritar, mis gemidos inundaron la habitación y cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía, nada comparado con eso, lo mejor que había vivido. Ninguna emoción tan grande había recorrido mi sistema nervioso así antes.

—No te tenses, cariño—dijo antes de dejarme en completo éxtasis y besarme los labios.

Se echó sobre mí y pegó sus labios a la entrada de mi cuello—Eres tan suave…— Mi corazón latió muy rápido y todo se volvió borroso. Solo quedó la imagen de Sasuke, sosteniendo una sonrisa mortalmente macabra, levantádose y alejándose, dejándome ahí tendida. Entre esa inquietante confusión ya no pude moverme. Solo vi cómo él tomó la chaqueta Moschino, se puso sobre mí y se abalanzó tapándome la cara, cortando cualquier entrada de aire. Después de un intento fallido de escape, ya no tuve más fuerza, me desplomé inerte, víctima de una asfixia que momentos atrás no hubiese podido predecir.

* * *

¡Hola! disculpen que tardé, es que me preocupé por hacerlo interesante esta vez, más loco. Lo dividí porque había quedado muy largo, en unos día subo lo que falta. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, cuando no tengo inspiración lo leo y me reanimo *o*. Annie, Chikanime,airiliz, Sessha Jazmin AlisVolatPropris, wildsasuke-kun, KazZ, -LAnkAsTeR ,setsuna17,annia37 , Yumiko Phantomhive, Ci xi, Strikis, Plumas de Buho, Miss Appelfield, edniiitahhh, Natsumi No Chiharu, Calipitachix, Tathuhime,Chiharu No Natsumi, Irene McKenzie, Miisaki-chan, NanACrOw, Calipitachix ! ahhh! me sentí anne Hathaway en los Oscars por un momento! jajaja. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier duda con respecto al FF,envien MP o en su review, yo les contestaré en el siguente capítulo! -o-!


	10. Sakuran Parte II

Something of the end

Capítulo IX

Sakuran

(Trastorno mental)

24/JULIO/2010

Desperté en la cama del departamento con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Me incorporé de ipso facto, quedando ligeramente sentada y viendo a mi alrededor. Parecía como si estuviese mirando todo desde dentro de un estanque, o desde la lente _Fisheye _de la cámara de Sasuke. Tenía una camisa de los Lakers número 6- Lebron James- pensé ágilmente en su jugador favorito. Supe entonces que el Uchiha, en su traba nocturna, había disfrutado desnudándome y poniéndome la remera. En su fantasía plutónica, sería la _suicide girl_ que me había mostrado hacía unos días con la misma prenda.

El cabello de alas de cuervo cruzó la puerta como si acabara de correr en los juegos olímpicos, en perfecto estado, sin un vestigio de todo lo que había hecho horas atrás. En ese momento, me estremecí, me llené de un terror tal que casi siento al abismo tragarme en caída libre. Él me había puesto un pedazo de cuero sobre la nariz y los labios, provocando un mórbido sueño, una pesadilla terrible.

—Aún tienes esa cosa en la cabeza—dijo riendo, posándose sobre la cama y metiendo los dedos entre mi cabello, sacando pintura neón.

—Tú ibas a m…— traté de decir presa de una inamovilidad contundente, del miedo. Antes de poder terminar, él me silenció con una mirada.

—Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo— se levantó, ahora mostrando más autoridad—Créeme que también siento miedo, más aún cuando el ataque viene de ti…¿Eh mi pequeña Jinco?—

Con Jinco, pude recordar gracias a una clase de historia de hacía unas semanas, se refería a la Emperatriz Consorte Jinko, quien según la leyenda, había liderado la invasión a Corea en el siglo II portando una katana de samurái. Así recordé cómo la noche anterior, impulsada por una rabia frenética estuve a centímetros de atravesarle el cráneo con una pequeña espada.

Había sido una venganza, no fue movido por el frenesí de una sustancia ajena, tampoco intentaba causarme un daño mortal, solo era un escarmiento, para que recordara que era mi aliado y que con él no tenía sentido comportarme como. _Sakuran_. Me estremeció mi propio pensamiento. Me sentí impotente.

—Le escribí a tu niñera estalinista desde tu teléfono, le avisé que te quedarías con Hinata_—_dijo ahora con un todo de juego, olvidando ese pequeño paréntesis.

—Solo es rusa—dije riendo y caminando hasta la pecera. Tomé al pez dorado por la cola y vi cómo bailaba en mis manos, cómo sostenía entre ellas la vida y la muerte. Con el amante ya no podía hacerme la poderosa …

—Sai te escribió— dijo el de ojos negros, poniendo mi teléfono sobre la cama, no prestando atención, con total ligereza.

Solté al pez de inmediato y corrí a ver qué era lo que me había puesto ese tipo.

_¿Sakura? Lee me dio tu número, es Sai._ _Háblame cuando puedas_. Seguido de un emoticón sonriente.

No era nada comprometedor, corrí a donde Sasuke tirando el teléfono, dejando ver que en el _homescreen_ aparecía su fotografía, solo el Uchiha, como si se tratase de un actor del que estuviese platónicamente enamorada.

—Oye, él no… solo le he hablado como dos veces en mi vida— dije persiguiendo y tratando de captar su mirada. Él me tomó me mentón y puso su sonrisa arrogante.

—Eres bonita, es normal que le gustes— expresó sin enojo alguno— créeme que sé lo que se siente que te acosen por eso—

Tenía tanta confianza, no parecía tener dudas de mi fidelidad.

—Mi cumpleaños es tu clave de acceso— dijo por fin, dándome a entender que su vanidad había superado cualquier margen. Se sentía extremadamente confiado al ver mi idolatría en tantos aspectos. También pensó que si yo revisaba su teléfono, seguramente estaría plagado de mensajes de zorras, con cosas más sugestivas. Era mejor para él no tentarme. También era mejor para mí dejar que me viese inofensiva.

—siento que voy a desmayarme— mentí dejándome caer sobre él solo para que me abrazara y abandonara ese tema de una vez. Él se precipitó a sujetarme, pero a causa del peso muerto que hice a propósito caímos ambos sobre la alfombra.

Durante ese tiempo, los días con Sasuke se repetían frecuentemente, las fiestas, los excesos, las compras; me sumergía en ese mundo abismal de sonidos. Toda la diversión, la extravagancia, todos los vicios que pudiese obtener con ese pedazo de plástico que me habían dado. Me embriagaba sin parar en los clubes y luego iba a clases con los ojos cerrados, sin darme cuenta, el curso había terminado.

El año anterior mis padres me habían mandado a buscar para que les acompañase en sus vacaciones, esa vez ni siquiera llamaron; la verdad no me importó mucho, estaba distraída viviendo mi fantasía onírica. En ese mundo en el que solo existíamos mi amante y yo, las cosas caras que iba a comprar cada semana y la experiencia etérea cada vez que probase alguna cosa nueva, el amor paternal era casi innecesario.

Los ensayos para el desfile fueron extenuantes, modelaría un vestido largo con flores cosidas a mano. A las demás chicas las había visto en televisión por lo menos un par de veces, pero no sentía que desentonara, al contrario, tenía una confianza contundente, incluso pensé querer dedicarme a eso cuando fuera mayor—otra experiencia onírica debo decir—

Neji iba a todas las práctica, me ponía de nervios. No estaba segura si acosaba más a Hinata o mí, con su hermana imagino serían celos, pues Naruto era bastante exhibicionista, no había un momento público en que no la besara, hasta en el cuello. Lo más lindo que vi, fue una vez que tuvieron una leve discusión porque ella se quedaría trabajando y él tendría que cancelar la reservación en un restaurante que había apartado semanas atrás.

Por primera vez la vi molesta—¡¿Por qué te pones así si sabes que no puedo ir?!—alzó la voz con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque si no estás haces que se detenga—dijo tomándole la mano y poniéndola sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

La gente tiene innumerables formas de manifestar su amor, la de Sasuke era exactamente como era él: callada, pero con un fervor tal que podía permanecer intacto a pesar de todos los horrores de una vida como la mía, tiempo después lo descubriría.

Un día antes del Show, me llevó al departamento—ven, ayúdame—dijo abriendo la cajuela del Mustang. Me entregó una bolsa enorme. Al subir, me pidió que las llevase a la habitación principal, me sorprendí al ver un reflector puesto frente a la cama y un trípode sujetando su Canon Eos 1DX.

— Sé que es pronto, pero mañana un montón de ineptos van a tomarte fotos—dijo abriendo las bolsas—yo quiero ser el primero—

Vació el contenido, eran miles de flores: topacios, amapolas, rosas, sakuras, lirios, todas esparcidas todas sobre las sábanas blancas, manteniendo una armonía de colores suaves; blancos, rosas y naranjas.

Me pintó los labios con un _sweet and sour_ de MAC y me puso un poco de rubor. Por último una espacie de corona compuesta por las mismas flores que cubrían la cama. En el primer disparo me encontraba yo en el medio de ese lago de flores, usando un bustier y un short panier de tela suave blanca.

La expresión era algo temerosa- _perfecta-_ dijo él. Había sido guardada en su memoria por primera vez de esa forma.

Lo vi en la primera fila durante el espectáculo, con su mirada de siempre y una pierna doblada sobre la otra. Se repetía la sucesión de ruidos, de flashes, pero no escuchaba nada, me sentía exactamente como el día anterior, como si estuviese sentada sobre las flores, sobre la tela de algodón y con piel erizada ante el misterio de esa cámara.

Ese verano, me atrevo a decir, fue la época más feliz, más exquisita; los dolores de cabeza, los zumbidos en ella, fueron imperceptibles. Jamás me había divertido tanto, mis fugas eran diarias, recorría el _Rainbow Bridge_ patinando, fui a cada centro nocturno que pudiese haber y conducía el auto de Sasuke cuando su cabeza estaba plagada de huracanes y mareos por ingestas colosales de sustancias inicuas.

Él me llevaba sobre sus hombros corriendo por la terraza inmensa del departamento después de que ambos no divirtiésemos mezclando líquidos y píldoras prohibidas. Luego nos dejábamos caer al suelo riendo como dementes.

—Me siento como Rita Marley—dije apartando el humo de la hierba que Sasuke me había soplado a la cara.

—Cállate—dijo él tendiéndome el _rolling_ y recostando la cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi hexagonal, tenía las piernas flexionadas, yo se las moví con mi pie, succionando ese vaho de cannabis con mis labios.

— Con esta neblina psicoactiva, no provoca ni besarte, príncipe— dije en un estado de letargo casi nauseabundo, estiré mi mano hasta sus labios haciéndole creer que le daría a fumar del porro para luego apartarlo y hacerlo yo. Era la única, a parte de su hermano mayor, podía vacilarlo y salir con vida. Por el momento, solo en esas pequeñas cosas.

Ese verano, arrancado para siempre de nosotros, fue mi ideal de felicidad. Deseé vivir así por siempre; hubiese sido, entre mis pasiones más queridas, mi destino perfecto, mi lugar utópico para permanecer la eternidad.

Una vez comenzadas las clases, obtuve mi licencia para conducir y me llevaba el Audi R8 de papá cuando quería; nadie le diría nada, tenía a todos embrujados en esa casa, jurándome lealtad de por vida por lo triste que se había vuelto el abandono, los señores Haruno no me hablaban desde hacía meses, solo debía llorar un poco en las noches y Nina traía las llaves, haciéndome prometer que sería nuestro secreto.

Comencé el último año de la preparatoria, me llevaba mejor con las personas, actuaba más normal. Bueno casi, solamente cuando me hacían molestar tomaba represalias; pero siempre eran públicas, no hacías cosas humillantes ni lascivas, solo me hacían ver un poco excéntrica. Como cuando una chica se burló de mis fotos mientras organizaban el anuario.

Era una foto de primer año, en ese tiempo usaba retenedores dentales—podrá ser modelo y todo, pero para mí es asquerosa, solo mira esa cosa que tiene en la boca, parece una dentadura postiza. Da nauseas—dijo adrede en el salón de clases.

Al día siguiente, llevé los retenedores puestos y durante el almuerzo pasé justo a su lado. Me los saqué y los tiré dentro del vaso de agua del que estaba bebiendo, luego me senté a la mesa haciendo que todos se rieran de la cara de asco que tenía. Yo alcé una ceja y le sonreí.

No siempre era así. Otro día, que fui a fumar al baño, encontré a Ino sollozando al final del pasillo de los cubículos. Me senté a su lado y le pregunté qué ocurría.

—Sai terminó conmigo. Se irá a vivir con su abuelo—dijo inundando sus mejillas de lágrimas. El chico era huérfano desde bebé, su abuelo paterno lo había criado y le envió a realizar sus estudios a Tokio. Una vez finalizados, volvía con él.

Antes de irse, me dejó una pequeña nota con su nueva dirección. _Espero mantener estos fuertes deseos por ti_. Escribió él confundiéndome. Estaba segura de que era una broma, él tenía un humor bien raro, probablemente la dirección fuese un sitio de hamburguesas o algo así, para que llegara preguntando por él y me diese cuanta que había sido una jugarreta. Una jugarreta por ser la única que no le prestó atención. Había escuchado que hacía cosas como esa.

Le sobé la espalda y le tendí un cigarrillo—lo siento—dije, en verdad lo lamentaba.

Ella negó—no, yo fui mala contigo. Te vi modelar la otra vez—dijo mirándome a los ojos. Encendió la punta con un mechero que le di—te veías genial…— aspirando humo Marlboro. A partir de ese día comenzamos a ser amigas, no me importaba el pasado en realidad, en el fondo ella era buena. _Solo me tenía miedo._Cuando vio que podía ser su aliada, desapareció la arrogancia.

Descubrí que era divertido, que no solo Sasuke podía hacerme pasar un buen rato, era diferente, ella era sin dudas la típica abeja reina. Por donde pasaba esa cabellera rubia la gente volteaba. Íbamos de compras, me enseñó todas aquellas cosas que no podía imaginar al no tener contacto cercano con ninguna otra niña de mi edad.

Cómo trazar la línea del _smokey eye_, cómo ponerme el rubor de la forma correcta, que las botas de Jeffrey Campbell, a pesar de ser muy altas, eran más cómodas que los zapatos de punta en V de Madison. Ayudó a formar mi colección de cartera Hérmes, chaquetas Moschino, colgantes Tiffany y faldas Marciano.

Además, podía contarle cosas que sentía vergüenza de hacer conocer a Nina o a Hinata. Ya fuera por lo retorcidas o indebidas que sonaran.

—Y cuando mete la lengua es…—hice un gesto demasiado vulgar o sensual, ya no sé, con los labios y los dientes. Después aspirar extracto o de fresas y vodka de la boquilla del narguile que había entre nosotras. Estábamos acostadas en la cama de mi habitación.

—Pero es asqueroso cuando se lo tienes que hacerlo tú—afirmó ella soltando el humo.

Uní un poco las cejas y ladeé la cabeza—no me parece, es como comerse uno de esas bananas con fondue de _Chocolate Pow sweet_…- contesté refiriéndome a una dulcería de Shibuya a la que íbamos constantemente.

-¡ugh…Sakura!—dijo lanzándome un cojín.

—él es muy sexy, créeme que me da igual si él quiere que yo lo haga—

—Pues sí…está bien, buen torso…— balbuceó viendo las fotos que tenía de Sasuke en mi teléfono—pasaba el carrete dejando ver imágenes en fiestas, besos, dentro de la piscina, en la habitación del departamento, en su auto…— tienes que cuidar esto, si tu mamá las ve, estás—hizo una línea horizontal en su cuello con el dedo.

—Qué importa, no vendrá hasta dentro de treinta años…—exageré tomando la manguera del narguile y meneado la boquilla de un lado a otro—no la soporto—

Mi mamá era igual, también hizo un viaje largo sin mí; cuando volvió prácticamente me rogó para que le prestara atención, después de un tiempo sin ti se dan cuenta de que están solas y nos necesitan—dijo picando un ojo—

Yo alce las cejas y me miré las uñas.

—Sakura ¿desde hace cuánto no le hablas a tus padres?—

—Cuatro meses—

Ella puso una expresión de vergüenza, sabía que había dicho algo indebido.

—Bueno, podrías llamar a tú papá, ya ves, dijiste que te llevas mejor con él—yo sonreí un poco, la verdad era que sí le extrañaba a él. La habíamos pasado bien la última vez que conversamos, seguramente se alegraría de oírme.

Esa misma noche telefoneé al domicilio en el que estaban, contestó mi madre.

_¿Mamá? Es Sakura…_no me dejó terminar.

_¿ Sakura? ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?_ Volteé al reloj para darme cuenta que eran las 23:14, una hora terrible según ella.

_Pásame a Nina_. Dijo rápido, yo obedecí. La niñera le explicó que solo quería hablarles por un momento, para saludarles y contarles cómo había sido el verano, no escuché qué le contestó.

_¿Tres meses más?_ Preguntó Nina, seguramente refiriéndose a la estadía de mis padres China. Ella continuó escuchando atenta y terminó su conversación. La nana se despegó el teléfono de la oreja. Cuando me lo dio, solo pude escuchar el sonido prolongado, que indicaba que la llamada había terminado. Tal vez se había caído la llamada, intenté otra vez, pero no contestó.

Llamé directamente al celular de papá unos minutos después. Contestó ella.

_Quiero hablar con papá. _Le dije en seco.

_Él dice que no puede hablar ahora_, _está ocupado._ No me hubiese importado tanto, hubiese llamado al día siguiente, de no ser por la voz que se escuchó junto a ella. El irlandés de barba con raro acento.

_¿Quién es?_ Preguntó él.

_Nadie, solo era alguien de la compañía de inmuebles_. Contestó ella, después colgó, sin decirme nada. De todas las cosas que pudo haberme hecho, esa sin duda era la que más me había dolido. No sé si fue el deseo acumulado de desquitarme por todos esos años de constante desamor que había vivido, o si fue zumbido el mi cabeza que por primera vez se hizo nefasto y casi escuché de nuevo la consagración de la primavera de Igor Stravinky inundando cada lugar de la gigantes casa, dueña de tales horrores.

No sé si fue por eso, que con una inminente catarsis, caminé hasta la habitación de mis padres, tomé las tijeras de la segunda gaveta de la peinadora, abrí el vestiere y saqué del fondo el vestido rojo que mi madre había usado en su boda civil. Era un vestido de corte en V ceñido al cuerpo. Ya no le quedaba, de joven era tan delgada como yo.

Los años habían consumido ese hecho, el vestido había quedado recluido solo como un recuerdo de esa excelsa belleza. Sin embargo, aún guardaba un extraño ritual, por lo menos una vez al año lo sacaba de esa bolsa negra, lo ponía sobre su cama y lo estiraba. Lo veía con total admiración. Sonreía como nunca, sumida en recuerdos de un pasado, que aseguro, daría su alma por poder vivir otra vez.

Lo corté, desde el cuello hasta las pinzas, hice piquetes vastos, desgarré la tela con las manos, tire de los hilos viendo cómo se encogían las mangas, desprendí las piedras y brillantes cosidos con tanto empeño por un sastre Francés que le habría cobrado una fortuna. Esa fina pieza, estaba ahora tirada en el piso y vuelta pedazos, un feo trapo. Entonces pensé que tal vez mi trabajo quedaría inconcluso si únicamente lo guardaba y esperaba a su llegada. Ella podría pensar que ese ultraje había sido cometido por cualquiera de las muchas sirvientas que despedía a diario.

Comencé a dibujar sobre la tela roja pequeñas figuras con una pluma bañada en tinta negra. Las figuras variaban en tamaño y una a una conformaba la figura de una flor, la misma flor que es inexistente durante el invierno y crece en los árboles de cerezo durante la primavera.

3/OCTUBRE/2010 14:13

Al día siguiente Sasuke me buscó a la escuela por la parte de atrás, salí por el agujero de la reja.

—¿Qué quieres comer?—preguntó doblando en la intersección y saliendo del distrito. Negué con la cabeza—no tengo hambre—

Él se extrañó, pues siempre tenía el apatito de los lobos. Miré al piso del auto, había una pequeño caja, la tomé y la abrí, era un bento. Una pequeña caja tradicional de comida.

—Ese es mi almuerzo_—_dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿No vas a comerlo? —

—No—voy a esperar a que te de hambre y vayamos a un sitio. A menos que lo quieras— aceleró un poco al cambiar el semáforo—a mamá no le importará…—

—¿Tú mamá lo hizo?— pregunté con un sentimiento extraño, con un poco de asombro.

—Sí, todos los días lo hace—como si fuese algo normal. Para cualquier persona, no sería extraño tener comida preparada por su madre. Por veinticinco años, le habían preparado el almuerzo, hasta podía no comerlo y disculparse, a su madre no le importaría, lo volvería a hacer.

Mire por la ventana sosteniendo mi quijada y de repente, sin poder contenerme, arrugué mi nariz y solté tres lágrimas, luego muchas más , el ruido del llanto hizo que él volteara extrañado y preguntase que había causado ese abatimiento, esa descarga de pena.

Le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior—¡No quieren estar conmigo! ¡Están mejor sin mí!—grité llorando. Al final, no pude contener la realidad, sí me dolía, me dolía mucho que no les importase si quiera, que les diera igual no verme. Que quería una familia como la de él, pero que sabía, eso era imposible.

Él no supo qué contestar, solo me arrimó hasta él abrazándome, haciendo que las lágrimas le cayeran sobre el pecho, condujo con semblante amargo todo el camino, con uno tan dolido como mío.

3/OCTUBRE/2010 16:10

Me quedé dormida sobre sobre un cojín gigante junto a la piscina, estaba en la segunda planta del penthouse, era una inmensa terraza. El sonido de la puerta corrediza me despertó, era Sasuke aproximándose.

Tenían entre los brazos algo de color azul. Se sentó y me acarició la cabeza.

—¿y eso? — pregunté mirando lo que ponía junto a mí. Era un gato bengalí bebé que se estiró entre las mantas bostezando. Tendría un poco más de una semana. Ojos verdes y manchas negras, casi parecía una cría de duma.

—¿ Te gusta? Es para ti— dijo cargando al gatito, que hacía un sonido casi audible. Jugué con él, me hizo sonreír—¿qué nombre vas a ponerle? — tanteó luego de un rato.

Me reí—O' Malley—besé el pelo castaño del bebé. Ya tenía ese nombre listo desde los 6 años, la primera vez que vi Les aristochats.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Monsieur, usted parece ser un gato de mucho mundo—dije haciéndole cosquillas con mi nariz y poniéndolo sobre mi estómago. Era muy lindo, aún no comía, solo tomaba fórmula. Sasuke podía ser el más tierno, podía ser casi comestible, verle dar biberón a un gatito no tenía comparación — ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — pregunté.

—Lo compré—lo puso a un lado, envolviéndolo en la manta—no pensé que fuesen tan caros, este gato tiene más antepasados registrados que yo— sonreí por un momento.

— Parece que todo lo que me hace feliz se puede comprar— le toqué la mejilla—todo menos tú—el exhaló por la nariz, mostrando una leve sonrisa, creo que le dio un poco de vergüenza, parecía un niño pequeño ante alguien mayor que le gusta y no al revés.

Fue el momento más bonito. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar la idea que de todo eso pronto acabaría. En unos meses sería obligada a alejarme de mi lugar utópico, mi destino onírico. Daría todo porque no ocurriese. Me detuve a pensar, lo único que en verdad quería no podía comprarse, todo lo demás: la ropa, las carteras, los zapatos, las joyas, los autos, _las cosas_; no eran nada, porque estaba sola sin Sasuke. Me di cuenta de la inminente verdad: podía tener todo lo que quisiera y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada. Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—Quisiera estar siempre así—dije con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto cuando él se acostó a mi lado. Nuestras caras estaban a una ínfima distancia—contigo…—

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—dijo ahora abrazando mi cabeza y colocándola contra su pecho, su voz era tenue, casi espectral.

—Nada—respondí con firmeza, dejando brotar aún más lágrimas—cuando termine el año, me enviarán a Francia y no podremos vernos más. No te veré nunca más, y me voy a morir por eso—solté por fin la verdad, afirmando que le amaba, que no había otra explicación y que esa era la causa de mi pesadez, de ese dolor tan terrible. Me sería arrancado lo único que en verdad podía necesitar.

—No—dijo él rotundamente—nos iremos de aquí—

—Yo me incorporé exaltada—¡¿cómo?!—pregunté—es imposible—

Él sonrió—confía en mí, chiquita—dijo esto último acariciando mis labios, sentí una confianza abrumadora. Era como la primera vez, cuando se las arregló para vernos en secreto, cuando ideó todo ese plan maestro.

4/NOVIEMBRE/2010

El 4 de noviembre del 2010, fui con la escuela a una excursión al museo Edo-Tokio, ese día después del recorrido, hubo un descanso en el que nos permitieron salir por quince minutos, compré un amuleto en una tienda. Al pasar por una pequeña calle, fui bruscamente tomada por el brazo; dos hombres: uno alto y otro de rasgos occidentales me llevaron por la fuerza hasta una camioneta blanca, me empujaron al interior y condujeron por unos treinta minutos. Estacionaron y me bajaron, ahora con un poco más de sutileza.

Era un galpón, un helipuerto. Al final de un largo recorrido, estaba Sasuke esperándome, con sus _Ray Ban Aviator_ y su cabello negro, su camisa blanca en V y la media sonrisa de siempre.

Corrí hasta él, besándole, tomé su mano por primera vez. Volamos hasta Osaka. Ese día, ese 4 de noviembre del año 2010, dejé de ser Sakura Haruno, fui Anne Marie Dumas, nacida el 2 de agosto de 1989, originaria de La Rochele, hija de Pierre y Margarithe Dumas. Dejé atrás esa realidad tan feroz, volé hasta un mundo de placeres intangibles, un mundo de colores brillantes, a un mundo flotante.

* * *

Bien, ese fue _Sakuran._ ¿ A que todos nos volvemos Sakuran a veces? Ahora sí, solo falta el capítulo final. Es la primera historia que termino, me siento muy contenta, gracias por comentar, les mando un beso :).

El siguiente capítulo se titula _Ukiyo-e_ o _Mundo flatante_. Volveremos al inicio de la historia, al año 2015, a la ninfa errante. Me inspiré en un comercial de Kinoperla y en la modelo Aleksandra Wydryc; por supuesto, también en el período de aislamiento de japón del siglo XV al XVII.

Dejaré el link del comercial en mi perfil. Muy emocionada, saludos!


	11. Ukiyo-e (El mundo Flotante) Parte I

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._

_Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto._

_watashi wa Tamasaburo desu: _mi nombre es Tamasaburo. Tamasaburo Bando es un actor kabuki japonés muy famoso, es conocidos por representar mayormente roles femeninos en el teatro.

**Something of the end**

Capítulo VII

Ukiyo-e

(El mundo flotante)

I Parte

Los colores, tan brillantes, tan etéreos. Casi por un segundo distorsionan la mirada. Osaka es, sin duda, un lugar extraordinario. Una Nueva York con cerezos desprendidos, una Venecia con kanjis grabados. Llegamos a Umeda a mitad de la tarde, volamos hasta la región de Kansai, la idea era ir hasta Kanagawa en el Helicóptero de un amigo, desde allí, trasladarnos hasta Osaka y luego (en avión) a Hanoi, Vietnam. Posteriormente empezaríamos un viaje de oriente a occidente. El destino final sería Polonia. Solo hubo algo que no se adaptó a nuestros planes.

Nunca salimos de ese universo llamado Osaka. Quien me dejaría salir ilegalmente de Japón sería una amiga de Sasuke, quien era parte del personal del aeropuerto. La chica fue despedida- por causas ajenas a nuestro interés- el día antes de nuestra llegada.

Entonces asumí, el rol de cualquier mujer que hubiese nacido varios siglos antes que yo, cautiva en el Japón de Edo, en donde por orden del Shogún, ningún habitante podría cruzar la frontera del imperio, la isla inmensa, tendría a su alrededor un mar vacío, intocable. El destino nos hizo prisioneros de ese mundo flotante.

Tuve que esperar a Sasuke por tres meses, en los que iba y venía de Tokio. Sería un poco extraño que se fuese el mismo día de la desaparición de Sakura Haruno. Tiempo atrás le había planteado a sus padres empezar a trabajar en Osaka, iría cada fin de semana, luego, después de su acto de graduación, se mudaría a San Francisco para hacer un post-grado en la Golden Gate. Nadie se extrañó, lo decía desde los 15 años. La pequeña Sakura había desaparecido.

Mi foto salió en las noticias. Me teñí el cabello de negro y no salí durante unos meses, tiempo después, Anne Marie, era una ciudadana común y corriente. Sasuke llegó el 20 de febrero de ese año casi a medio día, con su traje Armani negro; con su porte de clase alta. Caminó por el vestíbulo del edificio de veintitrés pisos. Yo llegué justo a tiempo para verle tocar el botón del ascensor.

Lo miré con mi falda de pliegues de cuero, mis piernas cubiertas por medias crema y mis ballerinas rosa. Un suéter ancho y dos trenzas sujetándome el cabello. Un caramelo twizzler mordido en la mano derecha y gerbera arrancada de algún jardín en la izquierda. Tenía el cabello rubio de nuevo.

Corrí con una sonrisa demasiado dulce, demasiado joven. Me guindé a su cuello por un momento, como si se tratase de un hermano o un padre; un gesto inocente de una niña que había salido a comprar dulces. Sin embargo, el beso, el beso feroz, fue en efecto, el que delató la corrupción de la pequeña.

—Ve a vestirte—dijo sentándose en la cama con una actitud peligrosamente divertida. Se sacó la corbata y me la arrojó para que la guardase. Me senté en sus piernas tapándole los ojos con la prenda, echándole la cabeza para atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté—es sorpresa—contestó tratando de quitarse la venda. Me quité el suéter, dejándome el pecho desnudo, seguí tapándole los ojos con mi mano izquierda—¿te gustan las sorpresas?—puse la rodilla justo en medio de sus piernas. Estábamos a una distancia mínima. Me alejé, dejando caer mi falda en el piso.

Tenía puesto un liguero de Chantal Thomass, que sujetaba mis madias hasta el muslo, la parte inferior era de satín pálido— ¿Te gusta? —dije mirándole como si no me importase, recostándome de un muro a siete pasos de él.

—no… bueno, por lo menos no bailaste Can Can—dijo con su sonrisa de cretino, mi cara se descompuso, me erguí un poco, tratando de parecer más alta, más atractiva.

—Así no se hace —apoyó los codos en sus rodillas —ven — ordenó. Torcí los ojos, me puse a unos cuarenta centímetros de él—cúbrelos con el brazo izquierdo.

—¿Así?—dije tapándome el pecho.

—Cabello—tomé un mechón rubio con californianas rosa dándole vueltas —ahora vuelve a preguntar— Con ese hombre no se podía intentar nada. Volví a hacer la pregunta, me hizo una seña para que me tumbara sobre la cama. Tomó la cámara y disparó. Conmigo acostada de espaldas, miraba por un lado con los brazos recogidos casi tocando mis hombros, mis pies jugaban, cruzándose y descruzándose.

—No puedes mostrar todas las cartas—dijo mientras yo me incorporaba, me ponía de rodillas y juntaba las manos formando una V que me cubría el pecho con los brazos. Se subió conmigo, me quitó las medias, el liguero, me pidió que levantase los brazos; fue y buscó un vestido blanco de Marc Jacobs y me lo puso. —Vámonos—dijo. _Maldito_.

Llevaba a O en mi cartera, era diminuto, intentaba morderme el dedo índice sin dientes cuando lo ponía cerca de su nariz. El primer paseo nocturno, comenzó alquilando un auto. Era un Ferrari negro, ostentoso. Solo lo usaríamos una noche.

—Se parece al carro de Batman—dije hablando en serio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos—cállate—respondió seco abriendo la puerta. En menos de tres minutos la máquina nos llevó dentro de un túnel, se pasaba el límite mientras yo gritaba. Parecía disfrutar mi miedo, acelerando.

—Sasu, para, es en serio—le ordené molesta, aferrándome al tablero. El me ignoró, y dio una curva haciendo que las llantas y todo lo demás chillaran—estoy embarazada—dije, redujo bruscamente la velocidad y me sujetó con el brazo impidiendo que por inercia, me fuese hacia adelante.

—¿Desde hace cuándo?—preguntó metiéndose en un parking, estaba inquieto, saliendo de un severo estado de shock en el que había conducido por unos diez minutos.

—Era mentira príncipe, relájate—me burlé, encendiendo un cigarro y dándole una palmada. Él se quedó pasmado por un momento, luego volvió en sí. No pareció importarle mucho. Parecía contento.

Lo primero que vimos—juntos—fue el castillo de Osaka. Colosal, con un fondo plutónico, con una oscuridad nocturna rodeándolo. Antes de la cúspide, se veía la figura de un tigre, el animal parecía estar preparándose para un ataque furtivo—_Tigre agachado_—Dijo Sasuke con una mano en el bolsillo, procurando una distancia de desconocidos. En otra ocasión, vimos la mansión a fondo, clandestinamente, me saqué la ropa y me puse un kimono ligero, me fotografió un par de veces en una esquina restringida al paso de turistas.

El segundo lugar que visitamos, fue el teatro de marionetas de Bunraku. Estábamos sentados en la fila del centro. Empezó ese sonido del instrumento de madera contra el piso, ese que hace como unas canicas cayendo, luego la biwa y el hombre que cantaba. Las marionetas eran movidas por tres hombres simultáneamente.

—Oh! Por ahí no goshuijin-sama—hice la voz de una muñeca que Sasuke me compró la noche después de la función. Me regaló un juego de títeres, un pequeño escenario rectangular, una caja de menos de un metro—aún soy una doncella, permítame—dije dándole la vuelta a la muñeca para que quedase con la cabeza entre las piernas del títere del emperador.

Uchiha reía entre dientes acostado en la cama, una vez me dijo que yo tenía una especie de inocencia macabra.

—¿cuál es el nombre de esta hermosa maiko? — hice la voz ronca de un emperador.

—_watashi wa Tamasaburo desu_—contestó la maiko. Sasuke escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, casi se ahoga, le había dado risa, pero quiso ocultarlo.

Fuimos a ver varias veces a SaotomeTaichi, sobre un escenario de cerezos, con los músicos y flautistas. Bailaba como una verdadera geisha de Edo, con vestidos hermosos, con un cabello negro que le recorría la espalda.

—Aprende—dijo Sasuke—mira sus manos—las movía sutil, refinada, un gesto majestuoso y simple a la vez. Yo le quité los labios del cuello y miré.

—¿Sabes que es un hombre disfrazado?—dije arqueado las cejas.

—Es un artista kabuki—me corrigió —no te pongas homofóbica, es el baile de lo que hablo. A él le gustaba lo tradicional, y es que la elegancia japonesa era difícil de superar. Las europeas- según él- mostrábamos todo, emocionar a un japonés era complejo. La mejor bailarina de Moulin Rouge de París se vería como una simple furcia junto a una maiko. Era un juego, de no enseñar las cartas, haciendo que el oponente las deseara cada vez más.

–¿Por qué te gusto yo entonces?—pregunté batiendo un abanico circular, dándole aire en el rostro. Cerró los ojos. Estaba segura de que no diría nada.

—nunca había visto a una extranjera, que entendiera tan bien a un japonés. Tú eres de aquí—

Me tapé la boca y la nariz con el abanico, dejando ver mis ojos jade solamente—Anne Marie Uchiha—nunca me sentí verdaderamente francesa, un padre irlandés criado en oriente y una madre gala de provincia. Educada por una zueca, una inglesa y una rusa. Dieciséis años consumados en el país que nació del sol. De Amaterasu. Mi hogar real estaba ahí. Yo era completamente de ahí.

En Osaka, el arte no solo se limitaba a lugares refinados. Mi sitio favorito, era Datonbori, una especie de _Time Squiere_, un _Quincy Marcket_ con globos de peces guindando. Era el lugar comercial, en efecto. Compré algunos bolsos Hermes y carteras Chanel. En verano usaba shorts a la cintura, boddies sin sujetador, keds, botas Jeffrey Campbell. Amaba los sombreros, tenía uno como el de la niña del Amante. Me gustaban las medias y las faldas-Moschino- pero también compraba en H&M. Tenía muchos bralettes de Brandy Melvilleusa. También me gustaba lo rudo, compraba gorras de ghetto y franelas de la NBA, me encantaba contrastar con la imagen refinada de Sasuke.

—Quiero una de esas—le dije mientras pasábamos frente a una tienda de béisbol. Él arqueó las cejas. Era una camisa con la imagen de un tigre.

—Supera al depredador—

—No, siempre he sido de los Hashin Tigers—respodí, argumentándome en mi equipo favorito de la J Leage. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de soltar lágrimas, estaba en una especie de apertura de gloria.

—Es el destino—me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me puso una gorra del equipo mientras me besaba la mejilla. Fuimos a muchos juegos juntos, ahí descubrí que era el fanático número uno de los tigres y que, olvidando toda la etiqueta, se levantaba de los asientos con un vaso de cerveza en la mano cuando el bateador llegaba a home.

Yo no sentía vergüenza de mostrar esa _conduite_ aguda, afilada, que por momentos me hacía perecer inocente y cambiar todo con una palabra. Recostada en la cabecera de la cama abrí una goma y empecé a inflarla. Sasuke me la quitó—deja eso, ya no hay más—

—si vas a usarlas, deja de darme esas pastillas, las odio, hacen que me duela la cabeza—protesté.

—Te va a doler más si tienes a un niño gritándote las 24 horas—dijo metiéndome en la boca el pequeño círculo rosa.

—Mi mamá no me dejaba tener amigos varones, decía que prefería arrancarse la lengua con las uñas que verme llamar hijo a un bebé asiático— tenía las piernas cruzadas, jugaba con mis dedos.

—Ya lo sé, lo dijo cuando me encontró en tu habitación— se rio. Durante esa fiesta, él entendió que la mujer era aún más racista que hipócrita, la única razón de sus sonrisas con la familia del muchacho, era el dinero, el prestigio, lo que podría ganar el marido si se llevase bien con ellos. Sin embargo, seguían siendo japoneses.

Visitamos también muchos otros lugares de vital importancia para el bolsillo del Estado. Los templos _Shitennoji_ y _Sumiyoshi Taisha_, me llenaban de una curiosidad atemorizante, caminé hacia el segundo mirando a las personas rezar en voz baja. Dejar papeles y tocar las campanas. Me acerqué bastante. Hice una cínica plegaria, un deseo que me suponía sería escuchado por alguien definido. Sin pensarlo, y por costumbre, me toqué la frente con los dedos pulgar, índice y cordial.

—¡Hey tú!—dijo Sasuke tomándome del brazo y llevándome afuera. Usó una voz policíaca—aquí eso no se hace, vete a quemar brujas y a hacer nicolaísmo a otro lado— él casi no bromeaba, pero cuando lo hacía, podría jurar que retorcía de risa. Su sátira inteligente se basaba en prejuicios comunes, tenía mente abierta.

Los museos-ya fuesen de ciencias naturales, historia; o incluso el acuario, me ponían de mal humor. Era insoportable, niños corriendo, gente haciéndose fotos mal tomadas. Prefería otro tipo de arte, como la arquitectura. Lo mejor que puedes ver en tu vida es el Umeda Sky Building, una vista panorámica a 175 metros del suelo.

Fuimos un día en primavera, cuando estaba oscureciendo. Estábamos solos en el ascensor, vi el 10,12, 20…33,35,38…hasta llegar al último. Sasuke maldecía cada vez que escuchaba a un guía turístico.

—los odio—se quejaba—niños nanpa de sexualidad indefinida por este lado—dijo poniéndose frente a mí mientras subíamos las escalera eléctricas para el mirador—suicidas hagan otra fila ordenada, no estén inquietos, ya casi llegamos al balcón—yo no paraba de reír, él estaba serio.

La vista era trascendental, las luces, el cielo. Demasiados edificios, había estaticidad, y entre lo inerte aparecía el tren atravesándolo todo. La rueda de la fortuna roja. El río yodo reflejando luces blancas. Nos quedamos un rato observando el castillo. Recosté la cabeza en su hombro, con esa pintura expandida frente a nosotros. Solía tomarle el dedo índice, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos

—¿Y si nos descubren?—dije.

— En mi deseo, cité al poeta Basho— dijo refiriéndose a la visita al Shitennoji, movió un poco su mano, apretando la mía — Una noche de primavera, en la sombra del templo, un misterioso hombre suplica: Bajo las flores de un mundo efímero, eternamente— supe entonces, que había pedido al mismo Dios, bajo otro nombre, mi mismo deseo.

Veíamos la ciudad desde el _Floating Garden Observatory_, el jardín flotante, parecía desprenderse de lo tangible. Ahí comprendí qué era ese Ukiyo-e que fascinaba tanto a Sasuke. Era un hombre reservado, pero con una sensibilidad admirable, no la compartía con muchos. Era bastante culto, había leído mucho más que yo, también había vivido diez años más. Le gustaba combinar lo antiguo y lo reciente, lo refinado y lo vulgar.

El principio que siempre lo movió fue ese mundo flotante, ese mundo de la imperfección humana, irreal. Intocable para quienes no lo comprendiesen, apasionante para quienes sí. A mí desde el primer momento, me pareció fascinante.

La gastronomía también me llenaba de pasiones flotantes. En el Umeda Sky Bulding, había una especie de calle al estilo Meiji para restaurantes, Takimi- koji gourmet Street, se llama. Una vez, encontramos un sitio de pulpo. _El sueño de la esposa del pescador. _Ese era el nombre del plato comimos-desde entonces- muy habitualmente. Al leer en la carta, me reí mirando a Sasuke, haciendo el gesto sensual-vulgar con la lengua, los labios y los dientes. Esa noche, gemí bastante.

Al pasar el tiempo, la Osaka tradicional perdía ese ímpetu, ese resplandor que nos había embelesado a primera vista fue desapareciendo. Buscamos otro tipo de diversión. Sasuke compró una Ducati, el motor, sonaba parecido a la Bestia Mustang que tuvo en Tokio. La probamos en callejones, yo sostenida a su espalda.

—Esto me recuerda al techo del Roadster, cuando era una niñita—le susurré al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿y qué edad crees que tienes ahora?—dijo como si nada, burlándose implícitamente de mi acción, que se suponía, debía crear algo de levedad en él. Era tan sexy cuando hacía eso…le besé la parte de atrás del cuello, sentí en los labios que tenía el pulso agitado.

Éramos amigos, podía asegurarlo. Me enseñaba cosas, además de partes del cuerpo, que era necesario conocer para ser un adulto. La anécdota del blowjob fue la mejor.

—¿qué es un Blowjob? — Pregunté en voz alta frente al vendedor de un supermercado.

A Sasuke, con una vergüenza disimulada, se le ocurrió no quedar como un tonto, y permitió que yo lo hiciera —Es algo que te encanta hacer, mi amor—dijo con tranquilidad. Pensé que por blow(soplar) y job(trabajo) se refería a fumar cigarrillos.

—¡Ah!—contesté alegre—Sí, dan ganas ahora mismo—sonreí, creyendo que era alguien genial. El vendedor no podía contener la risa. Sasuke me acarició el cabello y sonrió mirándolo.

Casi lo mato cuando me mostró la versión cinematográfica de eso que me _encantaba hacer. _Desde entonces, procuré no dejarme joder otra vez por él. Me ponía a ver películas insanas cuando llegábamos a casa, daban risa, los argumentos no tenían sentido.

Poco a poco, se empezó a revelar nuestra parte vulgar. Las botellas de licor vacías y colillas de cigarros inundaban el piso del auto Toyota que compramos. Me gustaba ser sexy, casi llegando a guarra, a veces perdía la clase, y de verdad no me importaba. Mis labios estuvieron cubiertos no solo de chanel, MAC o NARS, también de otras sustancias; después del gemido que placer de Sasuke. _Hello daddy_, _hello mom_, _I'm your_ ch-ch-_ch_-_ch_-_ch_-_ch_-_cherry bomb_! Una voz femenina en la radio me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza apoyándome en una de sus piernas. Miré expectante a la radio. Él conducía.

Me vio y sonrió—Son las Runaways, estuvieron muy de moda aquí en los 70, la vocalista es muy tú— le subió el volumen. Cherrie Currie, se convirtió en una especie de ídolo pop al que quería imitar a toda costa. Nos gustaba la músic. Movíamos la cabeza cantando _I love rock n' roll__, __so put another dime in the jukebox, baby__, __I love rock n' roll__'Cause it's all the same__…__Said can I take you home where we can be alone_. Seguíamos escuchándola al llegar a casa mientras hacíamos cosas poco castas.

—Necesitamos un dealer—dijo él cubriéndose con una sábana y recostándose en la almohada, yo aspiraba los retazos blancos que quedaban en su mano. Esa semana conocimos a Suigetsu Hozuki, era un tipo raro, me miraba con lascivia, siempre me dio miedo y curiosidad a la vez.

También estaba Juugo, era calmado, casi no hablaba y al parecer, Uchiha confiaba más en él que en el primero. Incluso una vez, llevó a Sasuke al hospital , yo no podía, pues era menor de edad y además no sabía qué hacer, para mí siempre fue el más normal, aunque Suigetsu se refería a él como _un loco drogómano bipolar_, jamás entendí.

Nos veíamos en algunas fiestas, nos llenaba de suministros, él conseguía todo, a Sasuke no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos. Cuando cumplí dieciocho, Hozuki me compró un pastel. Él era realmente gracioso _Te traje este porque sé que te gustan las fresas, pero más aún porque sé que Sasuke las odia_. Karin nos visitó, tenía algo así como una especie de relación abierta con él cada vez que venía de Shinjuku (_**N/A**_: el distrito de Shinjuku es el lugar de Tokio donde supuestamente se mueven los jefes del tráfico de drogas). Cuando me embriagué les dije que podían usar nuestra cama y me reí cuando ella respondió: _¿y tú quieres usar la de un Yakusa?._ Me retó, le daba pena admitir que le gustaba ese chico de dientes astillados.

—si hay alguien que folla mejor que Sasuke, es él—me dijo al oído haciendo una seña hacia Suigetsu. En privado no le avergonzaba. La pelirroja me hizo mi primer tatuaje: un tigre de bengala en la parte superior de la pierna que tapaba mi cicatriz. Aprendió a dibujar a los 16, se graduó con Sasuke, pero se entendía bien con la gente que había trabajado para su familia que con los jefes de prensa. Su padre y su madre murieron con dos balas en el pecho en un restaurante, propiciadas, al parecer por la competencia. Ella no tenía hermanos, su padre le había enseñado todo, en dos meses, ya tenía boca abajo el cuerpo del asesino, con un pie fracturándole la mandíbula.

Si de verdad hubiese amado a Uchiha, estaríamos en bolsas negras. Era buena en el fondo, lo sabía, no hacía nada si no la lastimaban de verdad. El bien y el mal eran difíciles de comprender, yo no había vivido mucho, aprendía lo más rápido que podía. Soplé 17 velas, Sasuke apagó la última, detestaba las cosas dulces, pero esa vez se comió la parte del pastel que tenía mi nombre.

* * *

Lo dividí por que es muy largo, para que puedan retomar la lectura más fácilmente, si deben parar. Vamos a comerciales, jeje.


	12. Ukiyo-e (El mundo Flotante) Parte II

(*1)_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses. On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...Que tu m'aimais encore. Carla Bruni "Quelqu'un m'a dit"_

Alguien me ha dicho que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa, que pasan en un instante como las rosas cuando se marchitan. Me han dicho que el tiempo es cruel, que con nuestras penas se teje un abrigo. Sin embargo, alguien me dijo, que me aún me amabas.

_(*2) Quand tu es près de moi, Cette chambre n'a plus de parois, Mais des arbres oui, des arbres infinis, Et quand tu es tellement près de moi, C'est comme si ce plafond-là, il n'existait plus,Je vois le ciel penché sur nous...Carla Bruni "le ciel dans une chambre"_

Cuando estás cerca de mí, esta habitación no tiene más paredes, pero árboles sí, los arboles infinitos. Y cuando estás tan cerca de mí, este techo no existe más, veo el cielo sobre nosotros...

**Something of the end**

Capítulo XI

Ukiyo-e

(El mundo flotante)

Parte 2

_Después otro verano, otro otoño._

En navidad, Itachi estuvo con nosotros, me regaló un disco de acetato de las Runaways autografiado. Su mamá había sido fanática treinta años atrás. Entre las cosas que pensaba donar a caridad se encontraba eso tan valioso. Fue muy bonito, adornamos un árbol y ellos cocinaron. Hice una carta en broma para Santa, pidiéndole 35 cosas; Tiffany, Cartier, Long Champ, Gucci, Michael Kors, Luis Vuitton, Marc Jacobs…recibí todo. Me sacaron de casa con los ojos vendados a las 23:45 y cuando volvimos a media noche, estaban las 35 bolsas debajo del árbol. Esa vez lloré, era la mejor navidad que había tenido, no por los regalos, sino por ellos dos.

También fue el último año nuevo que pasé con Sasuke, Itachi volvió a Tokio el 27 en la mañana. Los años siguientes, el hermano menor pasó las fiestas con su familia, siempre me llamaba, pero no podía hacer más, en realidad era la única época en que veía a sus padres, también para los Uchiha, era cosa de _etiqueta personal _que él no faltase.

Por lo general me tomaba dos píldoras para dormir y despertaba al día siguiente para ver Greek o Dexter o Glee, cualquier cosa que me hiciese reír. Cualquier cosa para olvidar que estaba sola.

Los días eran poco importantes, las noches en cambio, nos mantenían con vida. Las luces, se consagraron ante mis ojos como un potente estallido cuando Sasuke me llevó a ver los fuegos artificiales desde la azotea de un edificio. Esa fiesta de año nuevo, puedo recordarla con una palabra: _alucinante_. Estaba mojada con espuma de la cabeza a los pies, casi cegada por el humo que cobraba vida.

Muchas de las personas sostenían una especie de bengala que soltaba un vaho fucsia, azul o verde. En la piscina, se reflejaban pequeñas rallas también de colores, se movían, se movían en mi piel. Me quité la ropa con una dosis previa de anfetaminas en el sistema.

Lo besaba sosteniendo una botella de Malibu debajo del agua, lo abrazaba soltando el aire contenido, vuelto cientos de burbujas. La música estridente,_ house_, la que nos lleva a otro universo y se adhiere a nuestra visión de lo que pasa. Mi cabello volaba en el agua, rubio con terminaciones rosa.

Me encantaba ir a fiestas, vivíamos solo esperando la noche, dormíamos de día, comíamos a veces. Nuestra casa, era una especie de almacén para las miles de sustancias que comprábamos, mezclábamos y consumíamos. No dejaba nada sobre la mesa, era divertido –pon el éter—decía él sujetando el vaporizador, encendió la mecha con un yesquero y el humo subió—respira—dos segundo estaba volando. Se puso frente a mí, me sujetó la cara e hizo que mi cuello colapsara hacia atrás, abrí la boca, exhalé el humo y él lo aspiró con la suya.

Tomaba mis hombros, pasaba las manos por mis pechos y descendía a mi estómago. Hizo que el espaldar de mi silla tocara el suelo, se recostó en la pared, acariciando a O. Había puesto _Pure Morning_ de Placebo.

_A friend in needs is a friend indeed,__a friend with weed is better, a friend with breast and all the rest…_

Gateé hasta él, me acarició el cuello, la garganta, movía los dedos rascándola suave. Intentamos repetir los acordes—_A friend in needs a friend indeed, my Japanese is better_—nos reímos los dos. O' Malley salió de su regazo, me senté en sus piernas, me sostenía como a un bebé. Contorneaba el tatuaje del tigre con un dedo.

— Tienes la voz igualita a la de Brian Molko— La voz de Sasuke me calmaba, era ronca, parecía estar fuera de las habitaciones, podía escucharla en mi cabeza todo un día. También me gustaba cantarle, la mayoría de las veces cuando dormía. Cantaba en francés tocándole el cabello melodías lentas, no podía ver su rostro, pero creía que le complacía, jamás me pidió que me detuviese.

_When she's pressed she will undress, and then she's boxing clever_

Cuando nos atacaba el insomnio—en otras ocasiones—practicábamos diferentes ejercicios de _recreación conceptual_. Yo tenía bastantes excentricidades, había comprado un vestuario parecido al de Cherrie Currie en la gira de 1977: un corset blanco, bragas negras, unas medias sujetas por un liguero y unas plataformas. Tenía más piezas de lencería, pero esa era mi favorita. Hacía _strip dance_ en un nivel 0.15 de alcoholismo, Sasuke, totalmente consiente, se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas sobre un pequeño mueble y fumaba Marlboro red viéndome actuar.

—_I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well_—decía yo estirando el brazo hacia arriba, sacando la cadera hacia un lado, deslizándome en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que se ponía detrás de mí—_Your momma says you go straight to hell_—gritaba Joan Jett mientras él me sostenía la quijada y me tocaba los labios con los dedos.

Vivía en un letargo abismal, abría los ojos e instantáneamente sentía la necesidad de un dopping. Pastillas, fármacos, me gustaba inhalar gases. Detestaba fumar hierba. Necesitaba algo que me acelerara, no que me inhibiese. Nunca trabajamos, el hermano mayor financiaba esa vida.

Pasaron cuatro años, mis vicios eran bastante corrosivos, cada vez más feroces, más dementes. Bebía muchísimo, me gustaban los licores fuertes. Me gustaba la ginebra, el ron y el éxtasis. Me dormía con cigarrillo en la mano mientras Sasuke escribía al reverso de sus fotos. Cuando me duchaba, el delineador negro se escurría por mis mejillas, mis ojos no veían más que una imagen borrosa, sentía que mi cabeza se reducía. Lloré muchas veces encerrada en el baño, no podía pensar, no podía respirar bien. Me costaba agarrar objetos pequeños con las manos.

O´malley, mi pequeño bebé, había crecido como un felino depredador, ya no le gustaba dormir conmigo, creo que empezó a desagradarle mi olor, se iba con Sasuke, que olía más a cigarros que a etilismo. Muchas veces sentí que el amante ya no me quería de la misma forma, me veía con cierto desdén. Escribía al reverso de mis fotografías observándome, como un espécimen, una creación quimérica.

La idea causaba en mí temores horribles, cada vez que tomaba una pluma y la ponía sobre el papel mirándome, sentía que me analizaba; como un estudiante de medicina hace con un cuerpo en descomposición. Entre gritos y maldiciones rompía hojas escritas que él guardaba, no las leía, estaba asustada.

La última vez que Itachi fue a vernos, entró volviéndose partícipe un horrible espectáculo. Sasuke y yo nos hicimos mierda un día, teníamos un montón de narcóticos en piso, botellas, ropa sucia, colillas. El hermano mayor llegó de sorpresa, tenía una copia de la llave, su cara fue espectral. Yo estaba agachada inhalando alguna pastilla que habría triturado en el piso y Sasuke, tirado sobre la cama. Lo tomó por los hombros pidiendo una explicación, el otro solo balbuceaba.

—¡Itachi!—grité abrazándolo—me desplomé sobre él—¿viniste a verme?— me puso a un lado y siguió hablándole a quien poco a poco volvía en sí.

Me levanté, tropecé con el Bengalí—maldito gato—dije mirándole, fui hacia el balcón. Oí algunos gritos, un regaño, un golpe. Parecían zumbidos en mi cabeza. Eran muy lejanos, diferencié un _mira lo que le hiciste. _Un silencio. Me paré en el muro del balcón, el que lo separaba del abismo, de doce pisos de altura. Caminé haciendo un intento de cuerda floja. El espacio era de unos veinte centímetros. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba fuerte y luego caímos al piso. Itachi me había salvado de un pseudo-intento de suicidio.

—_Te pareces a Sasuke— _dije sonriéndole, mirándole los labios, completamente hipnotizada, sujetándolo por detrás del cuello. Era muy atractivo, más maduro, más hombre. Me acerqué y le rocé lo labios, de verdad quería besarle. Él me apartó, me llevó a donde estaba el menor.

—lo siento, Sasuke—fulminó tirando la puerta. Jamás lo había visto molesto, menos con su hermano. A partir de ahí, dejamos de recibir dinero. Empezamos a vender nuestras cosas. Todos mis regalos y los aparatos caros de Sasuke, para poder seguir viviendo como habíamos acostumbrado. El alquiler era demasiado, en un año tuvimos que irnos. Suigetsu nos consiguió un lugar-deprimente- era bastante triste. El príncipe, después haber sido periodista, aspirante a reportero de guerra, buscó trabajos de medio tiempo, no se quedó con ninguno, su ego era más grande que cualquiera que lo hiciese llamarle jefe. Aun teníamos cosas que valían algo.

El mundo flotante se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Yo me la pasaba en mi estado de letargo, no sabía qué más hacer. Después de la fuerte discusión, Sasuke intentó una rehabilitación auto inducida, el maldito tenía fuerza, lo admiraba. Pero quería meterme en eso a mí también. Nunca entendí lo mal que estaba, me daba igual. Empecé a odiarlo, me dejaba días sin tomar nada, hacía que me volviese loca, quería matarlo. Planeé varias veces cómo matarlo. Él tampoco me soportaba. Tenía síndrome de abstinencia creo, _controlarse_, le ponía de mal humor.

—Tranquila gatita—dijo provocándome, sentado tranquilamente. Le había pegado y roto el labio después de que arrojó al inodoro la última pastilla que quedaba. Le sujeté la camisa y lo puse frente a mí, juré que iba a destrozarle la cara de arrogante.

—Vístete—dijo mirándome con algo de asco. Yo solo traía la lencería de siempre. Él me apartó, trataba de no mostrar ningún indicio de ira. Me harté.

—Espero que te pudras y te mueras—dije sin coherencia, ya no podía pensar, solo necesitaba meterme algo—eres un pobre imbécil, solo quieres hacerle un show a tu hermano para que crea que no eres un maldito adicto ¿crees que puedes controlarme? Adivina, príncipe—decía muy lento, marcando cada palabra, parecía escupir veneno—no te necesito, créeme que me enseñaste muchas formas de conseguir lo que quiero—le tomé la nuca, bajándole el cuello para que pudiese verme la piel.

—Deja de hablar como golfa—dijo dándome la espalda, desprendiéndose de mí.

—Golfa la que te trajo y me jodió la vida—insulté a la madre, sabía que eso le dolía. Ni se inmutó, me ignoró. Caminé tras él y lo encaré—prefiero ser prostituta que seguirte viendo la cara de pendejo—me abofeteó. Silencio. Jamás lo había hecho. Jamás dejaría que nadie me golpeara. Lo vi de nuevo—prefiero mamarla gratis que seguirte viendo la cara de pendejo—dije seria, tranquila. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, con el alma congelada. Nunca me había mirado así. Así miraba al resto. Con repulsión.

De repente me tomó por el brazo lastimándome, yo grité. Me llevó hasta la puerta y me empujó fuera del departamento. Me echó a la calle, así como estaba, sin nada. Tiró la puerta sin mirarme.

El lugar en el que vivíamos era horrible, las escaleras eran viejas, las tuberías estaban oxidadas. Enfurecí, golpeé la puerta, no contestó, la pateé, lo llamé, lo insulte en tres idiomas. Nada. Había acumulado tanta ira y tenía tanta ansiedad, que sin razón, empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Sin querer volteé, había un espejo en el pasillo, estaba manchado y a penas se podía ver bien, apareció la figura de una anciana, me dio miedo.

Me acerqué. Era yo misma. Tenía veintiún años, parecía tener el doble, tenía manchas en la cara, en los dientes, mi piel estaba secándose, cuarteándose. Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba envejeciendo, a una velocidad los miedos regresaron_,_ había sacrificado la vitalidad, la cordura. El auge y la magnificencia terminaron, _la primavera había sido consumida._

Me recosté en una esquina, ahí pasé la noche. Sasuke, en algún momento de compasión, lanzó a mi lado una manta, la tiró con desprecio en el piso. No me miró.

—Tienes algo extraño en la cabeza—dijo un niño despertándome a la mañana siguiente. Se fue corriendo tras el grito de la madre.

Me acerqué rápido al espejo. Se me estaba cayendo el cabello, apenas toqué y un mechón de pelo rubio quedó en mi mano. Estaba muriendo, estaba desapareciendo. Apoyé las manos en el piso, estaba de rodillas, cayeron gotas sobre el cemento. Lloraba en silencio, contenida. Mi carne se estaba pudriendo, me estaba descomponiendo por dentro y poco a poco empezaba a convertirme en un fantasma. En una hórrida criatura, todo menos humana.

Entendí, que siempre había sido _Sakuran_, que ese siempre fue mi destino.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, tenía dos bolsas negras en la mano, me vio por un momento. Bajó las escaleras conmigo detrás, estaba tapada con la manta. Lo seguí hasta afuera, tiró las bolsas en una esquina con la basura, siguió caminando, tenía su cámara. Se alejó hasta la avenida. Me precipité a romper el plástico. Eran mis cosas. Mis fotos: con mis peces, cuando cumplí dieciocho años, cuando patiné sobre el puente del río Yodo, una en la que aparecía recostando la cabeza de la almohada, solo se me veía un ojo verde, sonreía mostrando los dientes. Era su favorita, incluso la había puesto en su escritorio.

Al reverso estaba escrito algo del poeta Basho._Iba a los cerezos en flor, dormía bajo ellos, esa era mi vida. _Nunca había visto eso, sentí una presión en el pecho, un nudo. Tomé ropa que había y me la puse. Las demás cosas casi no tenían importancia, pocas cosas me importaban en ese momento. Me aferré a la idea de que él podría amarme en una pequeña porción de lo que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, no tenía más nada en qué creer.

Esperé a Sasuke en la calle, sentada en el asfalto, mi corazón latió más rápido cuando él apareció, yo tenía una media sonrisa. Él no me prestó atención.

(*1_)__On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose_—dije suavemente detrás de él sin fondo alguno— _Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_—subí las escaleras mirando su espalda, me cerró la puerta de nuevo. Me agaché y seguí musitando en el umbral. —_ On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...__Que tu m'aimais encore. _

Pasé unos días sin comer, el niño venía a escondidas. Su nombre era Kenshiro, recuerdo. Me visitaba sin que su madre lo supiera. Me pidió que le enseñase a besar, le tomé los hombros y le besé la frente.

—Ese es el mejor beso—dije. Él estaba algo enfadado.

—Te he visto besar a ese señor gruñón—torcí una sonrisa. Ciertamente esperaba muchas más cosas.

—me da miedo, siempre está molesto—

—No debes temerle, es el mejor hombre del mudo—me miró mal— ¿te digo un secreto? Él estuvo en una guerra y salvó a una niña, así como de tu tamaño—hice la medida con el brazo — Esquivó las minas del suelo y la rescató él solo—su cara cambió un poco, se lo creyó todo. Debía tener unos siete años—puede leer los pensamientos, es el hombre más extraordinario del mundo —

—¿Entonces por qué no te deja entrar?—

Era una buena pregunta, mi expresión se hizo triste, y de mi boca salió algo medianamente filosófico—Porque le hice daño a la niña—él se echó para atrás—ella está bien—dije enseñando las palmas, la comparación anterior le habría hecho pensar en las advertencias de su madre sobre mí.

—Eres muy rara—sonreí—¿cómo te llamas?—

Rompí la primera regla—Sakura—dije quién era. El niño se despidió y corrió movido por una energía que yo había perdido. Necesitaba una pastilla. Me vi las manos, estaban temblando. _Cada vez que te veo tiemblas_. Me había dicho Sasuke una vez en Tokio al recogerme en la escuela. Escuché un ruido ligero al otro lado de la puerta. Me levanté, pegué la mejilla a la superficie.

(*2) _Quand… tu es pres de moi—_susurré en una ligera canción, como lo hize muchas veces mientras él dormía_—Cette chambre n'a plus de parois. Mais des arbres oui, des arbres infinis et quand tu es tellement pres de moi—_se me salieron las lágrimas, pegaba los dedos a la maderas, escuchaba una respiración después de la mía_— C'est comme si ce plafond_ _-là__,__Il n'existait plus, je vois le ciel pench sur nous... _

Él abrió la puerta, me tomó violentamente como el oxígeno. Me abrazó aferrándose a la verdadera Sakura. Volvimos a ser nosotros. Algo de diversión en unos días, algo de dolor en otros. La ninfa errante, también tenía un lado oscuro. Salía cuando olvidaba que le amaba tanto, me iba del lado de Sasuke, todo me era indiferente. Me sumergía en esos letargos duraderos, pero en las noches, cuando tomaba mi mano, él los disolvía y entonces volvía a ser yo.

8/ JULIO/2015 12:40

_(Un día después de la audición en el teatro Go Meiji, de la visita a Suigetsu, de recibir el anillo del amante)_

Tocaron la puerta. Sasuke había ido a tomar unas fotos para un periódico. Era su primer empleo. Tuve que ir a abrir con fastidio, tenía el cabello atado con una cola alta, una camisa vieja de _Céline_ y unos jeans a la cintura rotos. Tanto la delicadeza como la alcurnia, habían desaparecido. Ser refinada sin tener dinero, para mí, era peor que tenerlo sin ser refinada.

—¿Sai?—era Sai Shimura, ese espectro que no veía en seis años. Me asusté, tuve la sensación que deben tener los delincuentes al verse encarando a la policía.

—Hola, Sakura—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, aún no aprendía a hacerlo—estás increíble—dijo con sarcasmo creo, entrando y dándome un beso en cada mejilla.

Torcí la cara.

—Mi abuelo me contó que una chica occidental estuvo en el teatro y que se llevó el relleno de la caja fuerte—se echó a reír—supe que era _Sakuran_—Lo miré con desprecio—ojos verdes, un culo gigante… eras tú, bruja—

Abrí los ojos, no recordaba que ese tipo fuese tan…desagradable. Me disculpé, él había pensado que era un acto de rebeldía por no haber obtenido el trabajo. Tenía sentido, mi historial del último año del bachillerato no era muy honorífico.

—voy a pagarte…—

—Qué bien, porque en realidad venía a pedirte algo—dijo tomándome la mano. Le solté rápido. Como supuse, la declaración de amor era una broma.

—sé mi modelo—escuché—soy artista. Siempre me gustó tu cara, y esa…delgadez proporcionada— admiraba solo lo de afuera.

—yo…—cambié la mirada a otra parte. Había prometido no salir.

— ¿Tienes novio? Bueno es obvio que vives con alguien…hiedes a hombre. No me podía creer que fuese tan irritante. Acepté posar porque me sentía en una especie de compromiso, además, él era parte del mundo que fue periféricamente divertido dentro de mi terrorífica niñez.

—Así—dijo bajando el kimono hasta mi antebrazo, vestía seda roja.

—No vayas a exhibi…—

—Tranquila, es por diversión, no irá a ningún lado— moví un poco la cadera, me mojé los labios.

—¿Y quién te coge?—

— Uchiha, el menor—

—¿Ese Jun Matsumoto de Gakushuin? Era leyenda en nuestra época—sonreí—buena esa—me chocó la mano. Dibujaba realmente bien, era algo sofisticado, jamás me habían hecho un retrato.

—¿Sabes algo de Ino?—él señaló una pintura. Era la rubia, portando un arma de doble filo, vistiendo una armadura de samurái—estudió publicidad y se fue a Bélgica, creo que ahora está en Long Beach de vacaciones—siempre amó California, solía decir en Ginza que era de Los Ángeles.

—¿Así que te escapaste?—estiré el cuello, masajeándolo—todos creen que estás muerta, dicen que te raptó algún psicópata de esos que asesinan chicas por hobbie—me empecé a reír—

—escuché que mi madre demandó a la escuela ¿se puede ser más hipócrita? debería demandarse a ella misma—

—Ino me contó que no te llevabas bien con ella, de hecho dijo lo mismo— sonreí, nunca le dije que iba a fugarme, pero de todos, a ella era a la única que extrañaba, un día la telefonearía.

El taller de Sai era inmenso, exponía muchas de sus obras en el teatro, eso era lo que le gustaba, sin embargo, trabajaba como actor. Sus padres tenían una productora de té importante cuando estaban con vida, al morir el dinero dejó de reproducirse. Entre él e Ino siempre hubo una diferencia abismal en el poder adquisitivo. El padre de la muchacha era embajador, sus vacaciones siempre fueron financiadas por él. A la familia Yamanaka no le importaba no le importaba que se quedase con ellos, o que la rubia fuese a Osaka a pasar unos días. Incluso, eran bastante abiertos con el tema de la sexualidad, siempre que fueran responsables, no les preocupaba lo que hiciese su hija de quince años.

Sai era la persona más culta que puedas imaginarte, a pesar de ser vulgar vocabulario suyo, no era soez. Era aristócrata sin dinero, antes de que el teatro Go Meiji, fuese reemplazado por muchos otros en Osaka, era el más visitado las damas y caballeros europeos de la primera mitad del siglo XIX. El artista confesó que había sentido amor por la hija del embajador, pero que no le haría perder cualquier oportunidad para vivir siendo una actriz de segunda en Umeda, esa fue la razón de la ruptura. Tanto ella como su familia merecían otra cosa.

—Admiro a Inoichi, es un gran hombre—posó el pincel sobre el lienzo, pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando— oye lamento lo de tu padre…— alcé la mirada.

Después de terminar, me despedí de él. Le prometí vernos pronto. Caminé hasta casa, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Al llegar, solo pude ver a Sasuke con el control remoto en la mano, entrando en pánico por un momento.

_Lamentamos informar el deceso del empresario Haruno Kizashi tras un ataque al corazón a horas de la madrugada. Manifestamos nuestras condolencias a su esposa, familiares y amigos. Recordemos que este diciembre se cumplen cinco años de la desaparición de su hija Haruno Sakura…_no escuché lo demás, volvió esa sensación de fugacidad, ahora era negativa. Un video de papá hablando me despertó.

_Suplicamos a quien la tenga, que la regrese, solo regrésenla, por favor_. Decía una voz de tono tenso, la del irlandés que hablaba un perfecto japonés. Vi esa filmación millones de veces durante casi cinco años, pero esa en especial, me partió el corazón.

Sasuke me cepillaba el cabello— ¿estás bien, chiquita?—no dije nada. Me besó la mejilla.

— Quiero ir a dejarle flores—hubo un silencio. Por primera vez, salimos de Osaka, del mundo flotante. La muerte de mi padre, como la llegada del Comodoro Matthew Perry a la bahía de Edo un siglo y medio atrás, nos hizo abandonar ese confinamiento tan parecido al Ukiyo-e.

Vi la tumba de papá, un rectángulo de cemento con su nombre. _Amado esposo_, decía. Me pregunté qué habría pasado con el vestido rojo de mamá.

Dejé un ramo de Sakuras. Nos alejamos del lugar una vez que empezó a oscurecer. Sasuke condujo por Ginza, Shibuya, el Rainbow. Todo venía a mí como una sinfonía de recuerdos, habíamos alquilado un auto al llegar. Me moría de sed, busqué en la guantera.

—¿y esto—dije mirando un revolver al fondo, sabía que tenía uno, pero se me hizo raro que estuviese en ese momento.

—ah… recuérdame sacarlo, lo metí ahí y luego lo olvidé— Sasuke era una persona taciturna, a veces, no estaba segura si de verdad me entendía, sus padres estaban vivos, además habían sido totalmente diferentes con él y su hermano.

—Solo te he visto llorar una vez—

—Antes de conocerte no sabía lo que era sufrir—se burló de uno de los diálogos del amante. Esa noche, vimos la película de Annaud. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sus dedos entre los míos, me acariciaba la mitad del dedo índice con el pulgar.

— ¡Escápese por Dios!—grité viendo al chino en el suelo fumando. Me dieron ganas -del opio y del amante-. Nos quedamos en un viejo motel. De haber nacido en otra época, hubiésemos sido iguales a ellos, con actitudes similares, con un con un final parecido. Sasuke dijo que no nacimos para estar juntos, que habíamos burlado al destino, que le habíamos enfrentado y en algún momento nos lo cobraría. _Créeme que se lo ha cobrado, pienso incluso que nos debe_. Contesté. El rio besando mis labios.

Hicimos el amor, no lo hacíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo general, él era brusco, yo era furcia; era un acto carnal, el amor se perdía en el deseo furtivo. Esa noche, al escuchar _hasta el día de su muerte_, él se puso sobre mí, me rozó los labios con una suavidad demasiado placentera, no los besaba, solo me ponía el aliento cerca.

Mis dedos le tocaban la espalda, la tela negra se deslizó por mis brazos, tocó por mi cabello, pasó los labios por mis pechos, no habían crecido nada desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Me erizaba la piel, estiré el cuello hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Tomó un mechón—¿Por qué a mí? —Hubo un silencio— Pudiste amar a cualquier otra que no arruinase tu vida—seguía besándolos, como si no hubiese escuchado. Se levantó un poco, me recorrió el abdomen con los dedos y con la mirada. Contorneaba dos curvas formando mi cintura, un diámetro de sesenta y un centímetros.

—Cuando tenía unos quinces años, leí a Navokov—dijo él.

Pasó una mano por mi rostro, por mis labios. Intenté morderle el dedo pulgar, sonreí. Él siguió—sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza. Siempre que quise que fuera real— Me levantó, haciendo que quedase sentada en el espaldar de la cama.

Me acarició desde la rodilla al muslo con la dorsal de los dedos, se deslizó suave de allí hasta el hombro. Volteó como si fuese el ala un ave minúscula en mi mejilla. Sujetó mi cara con ambas manos— _El pequeño demonio mortífero entre el común de las niñas_—dijo entre besos mientras yo sonreía—_y allí está, no reconocida e ignorante de su fantástico poder_— nos acostamos de nuevo, me puso con suavidad donde había empezado. Mis manos eran frágiles, casi torpes.

Nos miramos por un instante a los ojos. Jade y ónix, las piedras más caras. En ese momento no teníamos nada, pero lo teníamos todo. Sonreí, la primera vez que lo hicimos había sido así. Me acarició un poco, no hacía falta, ya estaba lista, pero igual me gustaba. Me pegaba el asiento al oído, le metía los dedos en el cabello—realmente te amo—estaba dentro de mí, le rozaba los costados con las piernas. No recuerdo habérselo dicho antes—si te quedas conmigo, prometo hacerte feliz cada día— solté moviéndome como una onda. Eso sí quise decírselo siempre, lo pensé miles de veces. Todo lo que hubiese pasado, en sus brazos, siempre sería la verdadera Sakura.

Desperté sobre él, con la cabeza en su hombro. Me dio un beso en la frente, cuando sentí que intentaba levantarse le detuve, le besé los labios muchas veces— Saku, suéltame—_no_— Contesté guidándomele a la espalda. Tomó el teléfono, había estado vibrando por quince minutos—Es Itachi—escuché.

Me detuve y dejé que hablase, se alejó y había comenzado a bajar la voz. Se vistió rápido, en un parpadeo salió del baño—vuelvo en un rato —

Le seguí con la mirada, enrollada en la sábana. Se aproximó para besarme y le mordí. Justo cuando lo hice se desprendió molesto, era común en él estar de mal humor en las mañanas, lo hice a propósito. Me empujó.

Caí con mala cara, aunque a veces me gustaba que me tratase así, me hacía sentir más atraída. Me puse sus gafas de oscuras—quédate ciego con el sol, maldito—sonreí.

No había comida en el motel, no tenía hambre, tenía ansiedad. Tomé una botellita de licor barato, me fumé los catorce cigarros que quedaban. Empecé a dar vueltas, a buscar. Le escudriñé la maleta, el abrigo, los pantalones, nada. No había dinero. No lo soportaba, de verdad era imperativo tomarme algo.

Salí del motel, caminé hasta la estación y esperé al tren, tenía apenas unos 300 yenes. Llegué a Shibuya, me metí por un callejón cerca de los almacenes y me aproximé a una joyería. El hombre del mostrador me sonrió —_Chiquita_ —dijo. Nos saludamos con un abrazo.

Era nuestro antiguo dealer, Sasuke no le hablaba, era un sujeto algo raro, tenía esa tienda como una fachada, sabía que no me haría nada, creó una empatía sincera conmigo cinco años atrás. _No money, no life_, contestó cuando demandé un regalo de bienvenida. Miré el anillo, el Tiffany. Lo dejé sobre el cristal del mostrador, ese momento se hizo lento para mí, se expandió un sonido abismalmente ensordecedor mientras el aro daba vueltas, parecía interminable.

Solo era un acuerdo, luego iría a recuperarlo, después le pagaría. Volví al motel con una sonrisa. Sasuke había vuelto.

—Te busca la policía, si no te has dado cuenta— dijo levantando una ceja— vamos a quedarnos hasta mañana, hablé con mi hermano— Tenía otro plan, otro maravilloso plan de psicópata. Heroicamente había resuelto que, yo aparecería en Kioto, estaría un tiempo en la casa de los horrores con la demente acuchillándome. Cuando me enviara la Francia, él tomaría el primer avión desde San Francisco.

Probablemente estaría recluida en una clínica, esperaría a que me diesen de alta y podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. _Ya tienes veintiuno. Será fácil._ Sí, claro.

Me besó. Un tacto mortal, tocó mis manos y no sintió más que piel en mi dedo anular.

— ¿Y tu anillo? — se consternó.

—Lo robaron, estaba en el tren y…— silenció mi mentira—no importa ¿no te hicieron nada, cierto? — negué. Hice una sonrisa un poco cínica mirándole a los ojos.

O' Malley nos rodeaba, caminaba entre nuestras piernas, luego se subió a la mesa gastada del motel. Sasuke ni si quiera prestó atención al hecho de que había acabado con su caja de cigarrillos o la nota que exigía 500 yenes por la botella que tomé de la pequeña nevera. Se veía feliz en el fondo, serio por fuera, como antes.

Se estaba recuperando en lo físico también, poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes. Había empezado a hacer ejercicio otra vez en Osaka, tenía meses en eso. Recuperó la forma de su cuerpo, lo escaneé de arriba abajo sentada al filo de la cama.

Tenía un cuerpo bastante parecido al de Tom Daley, _olímpico_. Me reí sola por usar esa palabra.

—¿Qué?—me miró sosteniendo su camiseta con ambas manos.

—Nada, es que creo que me gustas—junté las piernas y subí los hombros. No me vio, le sobó la cabeza a O, le miraba con interés.

—¿Yo te gusto?—ladeé la cabeza ganándome su atención. Hizo una expresión extraña, como de autosuficiencia con narcisismo. Justo iba a contestarme cuando el gato tiró al suelo la cartera Celine. El paquete que había obtenido en Shibuya salió como un animal que escapa del depredador. Eran unas tres dosis, lo suficiente; Speed y Coca, dos frascos y Popper. Mis ojos vieron ese elenco, luego se encontraron con los del muchacho que había sido timado por una niña diez años menor que él.

Lo recogió. Su rostro, el que me amaba, fue poseído por mil o dos mil demonios. Miles de gritos, de insultos. Tanía la cara roja, nunca le había visto así, no quise mirar.

Me puso las manos en el rostro para que lo hiciera. Odio, ira, descontrol. Todo se resumió en una última expresión: dolor.

—¿A quién se lo diste?—

—Gato— fue casi inaudible.

Se puso las manos en el rostro—¿Estás loca? ¡El tipo es un sádico! ¡Ahora que piensa que tenemos dinero, no nos dejará en paz!— estaba histérico.

—Lo siento—le tomé el hombro intentando persuadirlo, me apartó la mano con rabia, sin importarle.

—Nunca quisiste el maldito anillo— su mirada apretó el nudo en mi garganta— ¡Ya estoy cansado de tu juego psicópata!¡deja de fingir que no saber lo que haces! ¡Solo dices que vas a cambiar cuando te interesa!¡Nunca vas a volver a ser tú! No te importa nada…Solo piensas en esta mierda—pateó la bolsa— _Te convertiste en un monstruo_— terminó apoyando las manos en la mesa con el ceño fruncido, con una mirada depresiva.

Por un momento, sentí el peso de esos cinco años sobre mí, de haber caído tan bajo y salir, para luego hundirme otra vez. Solo le tenía a él…solo a él. Pero tuve que rebatir lo que había dicho: no era la única responsable, me enseñó a vivir como él lo hacía. Era una niña, pudo cuidarme más. Me dieron rabia sus palabras.

¿Que me convertí en un monstruo? El que había dañado mi vida había sido él, esa era la verdad, de no amarle tanto, habría corrido sin pensarlo de lecho mortífero, el único monstruo era él.

— Tú me volviste así—dije impávida y avancé, él levantó la cabeza—aspiraba de tu mano, me vaciabas botellas de vodka encima, tú me volviste así…_Es como follar, tienes que hacerlo despacio la primera vez_—intenté imitar su voz ronca, se me quebraba—_chiquita_—eso último pareció hacerlo estremecer.

—tú eres el único culpable— le dije al oído. Tenía razón, él intentaba hacerse la víctima. Esa macabra mutación fue su mayor obra.

Lloré—_voy a hacerte crecer_—iba acercándome_—_podías haberme esperado, me llevaste pensando más en ti que en lo que yo sentía_—_en el fondo me estaba muriendo—No volví a ver a mi papá, él siempre estuvo buscándome—

—Sabes que si lo hubiese hecho, no habríamos durado ni dos días en Osaka—pensó en voz alta. Casi clavando cada palabra como un puñal en mi pecho. Por un momento quise creerme mi propia mentira. Mis padres me habían dejado a mi suerte, se resignaron satisfechos, sin dolor, ante la probable muerte de su única hija. Pero no podía evitar que doliese no haberlo visto nunca más, fui a Tokio con un sentimiento verdadero.

Nadie quiso que volviese. Ese amor de mis padres no era tan fuerte. Todo se resumía en que Sasuke y su ego, eran los únicos que querían a Sakura. Nunca fui nadie hasta que llegó él.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—dijo él. Concienticé, que más que una estúpida, era una egoísta. Quise correr a recuperar mi anillo, pero ya era tarde, Gato no lo devolvería. Sasuke tomó la bolsa y se dirigió al baño, iba a tirarlo todo. Le impedí el paso, no podía hacerme eso, estaba destrozada, demasiado triste, demasiado infeliz, si no tomaba algo, me volvería loca.

Forcejee y logré quitarle el plástico, después de empujarle y propiciarle un golpe en la sien contra la pared. Corrí y destapé el frasco, tomé tres pastillas. Él intentó sujetarme, quitármelas. Le tomé el cuello y lo besé. Un beso fuerte, como los primeros, le introduje las píldoras y ya no pudo hacer más.

A él también le hacían falta. Se resignó, lo aceptó, yo seguía siendo el punto débil de ese hombre. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, jamás podría odiarme. Fue a la cama. Estaba dándose cuenta de que ambos teníamos un poco de razón. Éramos dos monstruos.

—una última vez—hablé viéndole desplomarse—lo prometo— No pudo más y mandó todo al carajo. Una última vez no haría nada. En poco tiempo tenía los pechos pegados a la mesa, inhalaba el polvo blanco soltando un gemido mientras él, detrás de mí, me levantaba la cabeza sujetándome el cabello y envistiéndome con fuerza.

También me levantó, le enrollé las piernas en la cintura, tenía el cuello húmedo. Los gases psíquicos nos ponían así. En la cama, todo se devastaba, la sábana flotaba, la estiraba sobre mi cabeza mientras movía las caderas sobre él.

—me encantas—

—¿Eh?—balbuceé pasando por varios estados de éxtasis y de un cosquilleo bastante placentero.

—Tu pregunta, me encantas—

—tú también—dije copiando su sonrisa, la cínica—por dentro y por fuera—el doble sentido le hizo exhalar varias veces y tocarse la frente.

—Mañana nos casamos—me susurró, estaba pasando por el mejor momento él también. Fueron ocho veces, ocho descargas esa noche. Nos cansamos, el aire casi ardía. Se quedó dormido. Yo me dormiría con él pronto, tomé el frasco naranja y sin prestar mucha atención, me tragué lo que quedaba, no conté, lo pasé con un trago de vodka.

Agarré una pelota de O'Malley, que brillaba como absenta en esa oscuridad plutónica. Recordé las fiestas, amaba el color. Jugué pasándola por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Me acosté. De súbito sentí un mareo, pensé en levantarme. Las piernas no se movían, se me aceleró el corazón, dolía. Traté de tomar aire, me puse la mano en el pecho. Era tan irresistible, tan doloroso que ya…

10/JULIO/2015

Desperté con una imagen borrosa de una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Jaqueca. Maldije. El reloj marcaba las 12 PM. Busqué mi teléfono rápido

_Itachi (10)._ Me lavé la cara. Le explicaría en un rato. Caminé hasta Sakura.

—Levántate—mi voz siempre era lo suficientemente fuerte para que abriese un ojo, se diera la vuelta y me pidiese un tiempo más. Sonreí mirándola, tenía la sábana cubriéndole hasta el pecho. Puse las manos en sus hombros—chiquita, despierta—me acerqué mucho, hasta donde se sentía la respiración. Siempre que lo hacía, ella no podía evitar reírse. Nada, no había aire cerca, solo el que yo emitía. Le toqué la mejilla—no juegues—la moví con fuerza, me subí a la cama, le toqué la piel. No había calor, estaba fría. Casi la lastimo, la agitaba con fuerza gritando su nombre. _No me hagas esto_. Intenté darle aire yo mismo. No vi los ojos verdes, ya no vi más los ojos de Sakura.

En mi vida, pocas veces perdí el control de esa manera. Como un niño lloré gritando una y otra vez, la tenía en los brazos, yo recostado y ella allí, arrancada para siempre del mundo tangible. Me quedé sin expresión alrededor de una hora sin soltarla. La inminente verdad salió con una fuerza titánica de mis entrañas y se convirtió en una oración.

—Estás muerta _—_dije viendo el frasco vacío. ¿Prefería la muerte que seguir siendo eso que habíamos creado? No. Ella no. Ella me amó. La vestí yo mismo, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, le quité la pintura gastada de las uñas, el pigmento lápiz negro que le cubría los ojos. Ella decía que estaba envejeciendo más rápido, para mí, solo debía retirar esa máscara marchita. Siempre la misma cara de niña.

Tomé el teléfono, llamé a Itachi. Luego a Juugo.

—_quémalo todo. Su ropa, lo que hay en los cajones, las fotos…todo —_ casi le ordené. Él lo haría, podía confiar.

Monté a Sakura en el puesto del copiloto, le puse el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese una niña de nuevo. Había esperado hasta la madrugada. Conduje por Ginza, volteaba de vez en cuando. Por el movimiento de una curva la cabeza de Sakura quedó apoyada en mi hombro. Tomé su mano, manejé así todo el tiempo. Pasé lento una alcabala de policía, una agente sonrió, le conmovió que la niña se hubiese quedado dormida. Me estacioné en la parte de atrás de su casa, ese espacio fantasma que casi nadie pisaba, solo una sirvienta todas las mañanas alrededor de las 7:30 para sacar el polvo que había barrido.

Siempre había llevado a Sakura al mismo lugar, a ese jardín llano, ahora con las flores arrancadas, hace unos años habían mandado a cortar todos los cerezos. Bajé el cuerpo, la dejé como si estuviese sentada al pie de la escalera bajo un sueño interminable. Solía esperar así la hora de irse a la escuela, aprovechando para dormir el tiempo que no pudo durante la noche, por haber estado conmigo. No quería despedirme. La besé.

Me subí al auto y conduje alrededor de media hora. Paré en el mirador, a las afueras de la ciudad. Saqué de mi cartera la última foto, era Sakura sonriendo, con el uniforme de cuadros con unos 16 años. Esa niña que ya no existía.

Encendí el mechero y le prendí fuego. Se consumía de abajo hacia arriba, poco a poco desapareció la sonrisa, los ojos; terminó en cenizas en la tierra. Arrancada para siempre del mundo, lo nuestro también fue borrado, nunca hubo mundo flotante, nunca hubo una ninfa errante entre mis brazos, jamás existió una niña cubierta de flores en mi cama. Todo había sido reducido a polvo, que se iría _flotando _a algún lugar en Umeda o en Tokio.

Había llamado a Itachi para que me buscase en el mirador a las 5, ya casi era el momento.

—Voy a morir de amor por ti—dije por último. Saqué el revolver de la guantera. Me lo puse en la sien y disparé.

.

.

.

* * *

Esto fue Something of the End. Estos cinco años fueron bastante gratificantes, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Sé no es un final feliz, hay un epílogo, díganme si prefieren conservar esta historia así o tener otro final. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo y un beso, fueron muy lindos y siempre me animan a continuar. Empezaré más fics, que sí continuaré, lo juro xD. He estado ocupada con los exámenes, también porque quería hacer un final acorde con la historia, y terminar de revelar todos los misterios jaja. Gracias de nuevo :D

**_Brooke ;)_**


	13. Epílogo: El hilo rojo del destino

**Epílogo**

El hilo rojo del destino

Habían pasado seis años, en los que me sentí más víctima del miedo que del encierro, me olvidé de mi vida pasada, de mi vida de Osaka. Tenía veintisiete años. Desperté en la cama de un hospital el 12 de julio, con tubos, jeringas, paredes blancas y fantasmas de fauces ocultas corriendo a mi alrededor. Tuve una sobredosis: desvaríos, alucinaciones, y finalmente, estupor; que era algo así como estar muerto para todos los demás, inamovilidad muscular, _Inercia. _

Tras unas horas de intervención—en las que casi fui directo a la morgue—pude estabilizarme. Tal como lo hice al caer de la escalera cinco años antes de mi aventura en el mundo intocable. Una lesión bastante fuerte, funesta, tal vez todos mis cambios se debieron a ella.

Desperté del estado catatónico. Fui sometida a infinidad de tratamientos, de aislamientos. Casi como un animal fui llevada por el camino contrario al que había tomado, fui llevada por el camino correcto. La luz brillante, eso era lo que veía al final, los doctores preguntaron si había intentado suicidarme, yo me reí. Lo menos que quería la noche del 10 de julio del 2015 era morirme.

Mi casa no fue la misma, el irlandés ya no estaba; casi todos se habían ido. Solo quedábamos mi madre, algunas caras nuevas con cofias sobre la cabeza y yo. No podía salir de la casa, ya nadie me ayudaría. Se hizo un centro de rehabilitación dentro de mi cuarto, tres enfermeras vivían al lado.

Me sorprendió ver, al llegar por primera vez, un mosaico de cinco por dos metros que tapizaba la pared frente a mí.

—Tu padre lo hizo—los pétalos de los cerezos cortados, conformaban la parte superior de muchos árboles de una pintura. Un jardín de Sakuras con pequeñas hojas verdaderas, rosaras, sujetas a los troncos, adheridas al lienzo, pisadas por el cristal. Sin ser tocadas por el oxígeno, serían inmortales.

La señora Haruno confesó que no soportaba que mi padre amara más a alguien que a ella, siempre quiso que yo creciera, que no tuviese vínculos tan fuertes con ellos, que hiciese mi vida y los dejara con la suya. Sonreí amargamente ante cada palabra, ella solo confirmaba lo que yo había pensado toda la vida. En la casa, todo era silencio, mi madre casi no comía; había envejecido. Ese rostro níveo aparentaba más años de los que tenía. El vestido rojo, lo cosió ella misma a mano el mismo día que lo encontró, aún lo ponía sobre la cama, nunca me reclamó, se había rendido.

Se disculpó por todo, ya no le veía el sentido a ser mi muro de Berlín, mi Mao, mi Stalin. Perdió al amor de su vida. Sabía lo que sentía, tuve compasión, y la perdoné. Me había hablado de mujer a mujer, como madre era un asco, pero en todo lo demás nos llevamos bien. En París o en Nueva York era una excelente compañera de compras. Me preguntó muchas veces dónde me había metido (el bengala en mi pierna no dio buenas referencias). Dije que no recordaba, tampoco le conté a los psiquiatras, el mundo flotante se había disuelto.

Era buena negociante, continuó con el trabajo de papá unos años, un día apareció en mi habitación con su maleta Gucci y sus lentes Dior, vestida de negro, con un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza. Le encantaba Audrey Hepburn, de cara se perecía mucho. Se fue a Ambois, a la granja donde había crecido. Luego regresó a París, seguramente abrumada por el aire campestre, desde allí siguió dirigiendo la importadora.

Yo tenía miedo del exterior, pues sabía que mi enfermedad no era curable, un adicto, no se cura. Pero era fuerte. Logré recuperarme a pesar de mi pesimismo, aprendí otras cosas; la esgrima y la pastelería seguían siendo mis amigas—comía, cocinando no me destacaba mucho—. Visité a Ino en Bruselas cuando me sentí tan fuerte como para dejar el confinamiento.

—Me muero por ir a ese sitio de la película que me hablaste—

—¿Saigón? —

—¡Sí! Es precioso—su sorpresa fue muy grande al llegar a Vietnam, aunque Ho Chi Minh era el sitio más grande, estaba estampado con la pobreza de varias guerras. Era un pantano. Durante nuestra _travesía en el Me Kong_, el aire era denso y la humedad se nos adhería, propiciando un olor característico en las adolescentes que dejamos de ser hacía mucho.

Niños con Non lá cubriéndoles el cabello, el agua arenosa y la vegetación verde, siempre lo había imaginado así.

—Ese hombre te está mirando—sentí que un musculo en el cuello se me descolocaba y mi mirada se posó en un rubio.

—Otro blanco—dije con fastidio.

Tuve muchos otros amantes, salí con uno de mis doctores, se apellidaba Nara y era el único que me dejaba fumar dentro del hospital. Por mucho que lo intentase, nunca encontré a otro como el primero, nunca volví a amar a nadie.

El 23 de julio, recorrimos casi todos los lugares importantes de la antigua Saigón, pasé mucho tiempo en el museo de la guerra, mirando con atención entre la multitud. Comparaba las caras vietnamitas con las que había visto en tantas fotos. Me reuní con Ino en Versace, en el Vincom Center, todo lo visto minutos atrás parecía haber sido una hórrida pesadilla.

_Hinata Hyuga_. Leí en una valla el nombre de la tutora, abrirían una tienda suya ahí muy pronto. Se había convertido en una Ellie Saab del mar del oeste. Se casó con Naruto, los vi un par de veces en Osaka, las únicas tarjetas que recibía en navidad eran de ella.

La travesía terminó en el aeropuerto, volveríamos a casa. Me despedí de la rubia en el trasbordo en Beijin, ella iría a Francia. Me pidió que la acompañase, pero estaba cansada, había desafiado muchas barreras. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera, me percaté de que había olvidado su bufanda en mi bolso. Ella era enfermiza, seguro le daría neumonía por la temperatura del avión.

Corrí con desenfreno, aún estaba en la aduana, le vi la espalda detrás de la barrera de _Departures, _no la alcancé, pensé en dársela a alguien por la puerta de _Arrivals_, seguí la línea y en un momento confuso se me cayó ese trozo de tela de unos 500 euros Valentino en el piso. El carmesí se juntó con el rojo de la línea que había recorrido, prohibía el paso a quien no fuese a tomar un vuelo.

Me agaché para tomarla, preocupada, abstraída. Una mano lo alcanzó primero. Tenía unos 37 años, un rostro serio, con una cicatriz en la frente. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta entonces, había sentido un ligero golpe detrás de su zapato y de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

Me lo entregó.

Y en tanto tiempo, no había tenido esa sensación, la sensación fugaz, la de los colores brillantes, la del mundo que flota, estaba ahí, el muchacho del cabello de alas de cuervo, el amante del que no supe nada en muchos años. Y ahí entendí que el destino era algo bastante inusual, pues quién diría, que lo que ese hombre que pensó: _Nunca fue nuestro destino estar juntos, _era mentira_,_ y que desde el primer momento estuvimos atados por una especie de fuerza. Una fuerza, yo diría, sobrenatural.

22/ Mayo/ 2023

Sophie tocó el cristal, el azul se le pegaba a los dedos. También era la primera vez que visitaba el acuario de Osaka. Rayas y peces que jamás habíamos visto flotaban a lo largo del túnel, sobre nosotros pasaba el depredador del mar de Japón, del mar intocable de Edo.

Me agarraba la seda de la ropa, yo le abrazaba la espalda y las piernas. Llamó a Sasuke, no sé si en japonés o francés o en un idioma que ella misma había inventado—Eeh—el sonido era diminuto, le besé la nariz, tenía un aroma parecido al del caramelo y a las almendras tostadas; antes de que llegase no sabía cómo era el olor de los bebés.

Él estaba apoyado en el coche, mirando sobre el hombro. La tomó y la puso en el piso. Automáticamente le tomó la mano, caminaron por el túnel, adentrándose en la profundidad del océano. Sasuke señaló hacia arriba con el dedo. Sophie subió la cabeza y abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Vio como volaban los cuerpos traslúcidos, se contraían y se desplazaban brillando en las aguas cósmicas.

—Medusa—dijo. Él sonrió. Ella había creado su propio mundo flotante, nosotros conocimos uno nuevo, uno brillante, etéreo, el verdadero. Me uní a ellos, acorté los pocos metros que dejaba el hilo rojo del destino.

...

.

..

.

El Final

El hilo rojo del destino es una leyendo japones universalmente conocida, profesa que entre dos personal hay un hijo rojo invisible, que no puede romperse y se va acortando o alargando durante de la vida, cuando las dos personas se unen, el hilo se hace mínimo.

Bueno, ahora sí, el final definitivo. Hasta un cochecito puse, no pueden quejarse jaja. Desde que me inventé la historia, tuve claro que el final era la muerte de los protagonistas. Luego empecé a ver más allá, es esencialmente un cuento japonés, por lo tanto, debía tener un final japonés. No poder morir hasta estar junto a la persona que amas, ese fue el verdadero destino de los protagonistas.

Muchas gracias de nuevo :)

Para quienes les guste el NaruHina, hay un fic que estoy escribiendo. _Beginning of Something _ es una historia paralela Something of the End, en un memento se cruzan, están invitadas a leer el piloto s/9482891/1/Beginning-of-Something :D


End file.
